


Amidst Antenuptials and Elevator Kisses

by sipsofsmirnoff (unfinishedpages)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Bad Sex, CEO AU, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/sipsofsmirnoff
Summary: Amidst the engagement born from stock prices and long ante-nuptials signed, Jongin unknowingly finds himself falling for one of South Korea's most powerful and youngest executives, while Kyungsoo enjoys the mornings straightening Jongin's lapels and tie in the office elevator.aka that CEO/arranged marriage au where Jongin spent four hours googling his future fiance with his sister





	Amidst Antenuptials and Elevator Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an emotional rollercoaster to write because this was my first time writing for a fest and I was worrying because what if I'm using too many jargons and people can't get it. This had proved to be a great breath of fresh air whilst writing my undergrad thesis, and this fic will be the first born I sacrifice to the greater gods. 
> 
> To my betas, T and D, thank you for your patience with dealing with slumps and giving me encouragements, and for giving the cold truth when something seems off. You guys are the bomb.
> 
> 20180209 Edit: I finally got around to editing this. Just some minor changes and one final scene added, but I decided to just put the rest of the scenes in the 'sequel' just to tie any loose ends for the last time. Though I am not sure when I'd finish that sequel.

 

Jongin was mad; he was sure he bombed that taxation midterm despite studying for days on end it for it, he’d been sleep deprived for a week, he had been constantly bombarded with deadlines on deadlines even from the office and oh, he can’t pass a job interview for the life of him.

 

A basic week in a law student’s life, to be honest—nothing he can’t get over with a good amount of sleep.

 

Okay.

 

Who the fuck is he kidding?

 

Jongin was absolutely fuming. This week was shit enough in itself, but one would think he’d get at least into one company, even one consideration email. But none.

 

He was just so tired.

 

All he wanted to do was slump on his couch back in his condo and cry over his exam, and order a fuckton of cheap takeout to ease the weight of failed examinations and maybe ease the week-long exhaustion by passing out for the whole weekend before he went back to attend his classes the following week, but no.

 

And to think he was just about to tap the keycard against the lock of his door when his phone suddenly pinged. It was that special notification sound he used for his father and older brother.  _Oh my god_ , Jongin wanted to bang his head against the metal of his condo door.

 

Just when he pulled out his phone to look at which of the two dreaded contacts had texted, it suddenly rang, displaying Junmyeon’s contact on the screen. Jongin grumbled a few cusses under his breath, before answering the call and entering his place, promptly placing his messenger bag on his study and plopping on the couch.

 

He ran a hand through his slightly tamed locks as he toed off his shoes, trying to remove his coat at the same as maintaining a phone call with his elder brother. “I’m sorry, but I’m about to pass out so if you have something to say, please say it quick, hyung.”

 

 _“Come to the office, meeting.”_  He could hear the slight murmur of chattering over the line as the elder walked, a slight struggle in his tone.

 

“I just got home—why didn’t you tell me earlier? Is it already the monthly meeting already?”

_“No. This is a family meeting. Jongin, could you just come immediately?”_

 

“Can’t I not attend? I literally feel like shit right now. I’ll just call Seul later to fill me in on the minutes—” Junmyeon breathed out heavily and the cold professional tone he used for dealing with difficult investors and employees, that Jongin hated hearing with a passion, was back. “ _No, you can’t sit this one out. Just come to the office. This is important. Just go straight to the conference room near dad’s office once you arrive.”_

 

After almost falling asleep in the car due to pre-rush hour traffic, he was met by his dad sitting in the far end of the table, Junmyeon beside him and Seulgi near the door. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and jutted her chin towards the direction of the table.

 

As soon as Jongin sat down, a long-winded explanation about the company’s stocks going down was started, courtesy of his dad, and of course, the truth bomb was dropped, courtesy of his brother.

 

He could come up with an essay of how angry he was towards his father and brother right now, but despite the cold air circulating in the conference hall, all he could do was clench his jaw, roll his eyes and raise an eyebrow in an attempt to calm his anger over his brother’s explanation. “Jongin—stop rolling your eyes at your brother, this is important.”

 

Jongin gave his father, then his brother the most artificially saccharine smile, before he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. “Telling me that the company was declining was important too, but here we are, Dad, telling me that I’m to be married off to secure an investor.”

 

“No other investor would put good money into the company, Jongin. I’ve tried so hard to convince at least one investor by presenting all our projects, I even tried to push for a partnership, but none of them agreed unless we give something in return.” Junmyeon sighed, almost pleading at Jongin to at least listen to what he must say. “The stockholders are not happy. Let me tell you.”

 

Jongin’s eyes flitted between a spot on the space between the blinds covering the glass walls of the conference room and the furrow between Junmyeon’s brows as he let everything sink in, nodding as he scratched his chin. “Well, so am I.” Anger, disappointment and a bit of sadness brewed inside him at the thought of his family had the ability to possibly even lower his worth by using him for barter.

 

“So you proposed to give me as a collateral for a few billion won?” He deadpanned, deeply enjoying the mortification sink into Junmyeon’s features as he winced from the venom of Jongin’s words.

 

“Jongin—no. The reason I’m telling you this right now is that, Do & Associates proposed the merger. Not me.”

 

“You’re shitting me, right now. There is no way a huge banking company would want to merge with us. Junmyeon-hyung, I think you didn’t listen to the terms properly.” Jongin huffed, shaking his head at the elder male. This was stupid, Jongin was already losing his temper.

 

“Stop talking to me as if I don’t know how to do my job.” The elder stated, shaking his head but his eyes mirrored the same steely gaze Jongin had.

 

“Well, if you did know, we wouldn’t be talking about this fantasy of yours, you wouldn’t be using me as a security deposit to get the signature of another investor.” Jongin seethed out, looking Junmyeon straight in the eye. “That’s an acquisition, not a merger and you know that.”

 

Jongin’s sister, who had been sitting quietly by the door of the office, had suddenly pipped up. Possibly as an effort to try cutting the tension in the room. “We have one thing we can offer. Other than you, of course.”

 

A mad Jongin was someone who didn’t listen often, and he had half the mind to snarl at Seulgi, his older sister by a year, but chose to give her a questioning glance. “Pray tell.”

 

Seulgi stood up and walked towards her brothers, the clicking of her stilettos resonating with the quiet hum of the air conditioning. She stood near the pile of folders Junmyeon had brought in with him, sifting from the list of investors and pulling up the one labeled _‘Do & Associates’ _and sat down.

 

“It’s pretty simple really, they want the influence from our company’s brand. They are a relatively new company, being around for fifty years. Their stocks are still up in the ranks, but it’s recently gone down by 1.15%,” Seulgi tucked a few strands of hair behind her head as she skimmed through the files.

 

“I have to admit it is a pretty risky decision if we choose to agree to the merger,” Seulgi breathed out, leaning on her intertwined hands. Jongin seemed to calm down a little with Seulgi’s levelheaded explanation. “Not only are our companies on completely different markets, but it may also impact a decline too, but it’s also a good move to push for diversification. Just putting it out there.”

 

Jongin clenched and unclenched his fist as he racked his brain for a question, he may not be an operations major like Junmyeon or a finance major like Seulgi, and he understood how a decline in profit can impact employees.

 

That can result to more investors pulling out, which in turn can result in budget and salary cuts, or worse, downsizing. He briefly cringed at the shit storm HR was going to have if that happened.

 

“It is risky, but if it garners good publicity, profits will rise, won’t it?” Jongin spoke carefully, trying to quash the bubbling irritation brewing on his tongue to avoid another harsh exchange of words with his older brother. He breathed slow, gauging the reactions in the room. “Yes. More investors. Higher stocks for the both of us. It can be a win-win situation, if we pull this off,” Junmyeon replied with the distracting tap of his pen against paper.

 

“Does the board know, about the offer I mean?” Jongin turned to his dad, who rubbed at his temples before answering. “Yes, and they think it is a good idea to merge with the Dos, what they don’t like is the sudden proposal. It seems like we’re trying too hard, and our competitors can ride on that uncertainty and get to the target market.”

 

“So basically, they gave the go signal but told us not to seem so desperate?”

 

“Yes, that’s why I suggested marriage. It’s the usual reason why companies merge, and it doesn’t seem forced, even if it is arranged.” Junmyeon pipped in, looking at Jongin’s face, who currently, had a blank expression despite the mixture of emotions swimming under his façade. “People like happy façades, that’s something we all can’t deny.”

 

Jongin stood up and walked around the room, rubbing at his face in frustration as he did so. It made sense, even if it was a little fucked up. He hated how emphatic he was sometimes, how he could not resist being the angelic and understanding person he was, who was always willing to get pushed around, as he understood why Junmyeon is so pressured.

 

Truth be told, his immature logic fueled by rage wanted to point at Seulgi, that she could marry him, but he didn’t want Seulgi to get married to this random man.

 

He may be a tad spineless sometimes, but she didn’t deserve to get her hard-earned freedom taken away from her by someone who would just coop her up in their fancy Gangnam Villa as they moved on from one mistress to another.

 

Jongin let a couple beats of silence pass before breathing deeply, looking at his father who had remained silent as his children debated between themselves. He looked nervous too. Seulgi looked pale.

 

Who wasn’t?

 

Marriage was one thing, but a marriage as a front to a merger was more complicated.

 

Junmyeon just looked terribly constipated.

 

“Alright. Who am I going to marry, so we can get this over with? I want to go to bed, I haven’t had any proper sleep in a week and if I stay up longer, I might just pass out here.”

 

Junmyeon made a sound akin to choking, and Seulgi gasped. Jongin’s father just let out a relieved burst of air. “W—what? You’re saying yes—you’re agreeing to the terms?”

 

“Look, even if I throw a tantrum here and point fingers on who could possibly be a good candidate,” Jongin pointed at Junmyeon. “You’re married, and you,” He pointed at Seulgi, who still seemed to be a tad shaken from Jongin’s decision. “I’m sure as hell am not going to let you marry someone that may constrict your career, just because they want a heir.”

 

Jongin walked towards Seulgi and took the file from her hands. “But what about you? Are you sure about this? Or are you just doing this out of spite?”

 

“I’m not a heir to this company, nor do I hold an important position. If it’s any consolation to myself, I can just make a deal with them to give me anything I want if they don’t want to sleep with me,” he muttered, looking through the files and landing on the page that contained the Do’s sole heir, Do Kyungsoo. “It’s just a business marriage, so we’ll do some business.”

 

“I do admit I’m doing this out of spite, but do I have a choice? Obviously not. Do I want to be possibly paraded as an airhead trophy wife who leeches money of off his husband? Absolutely not. Do I want the company to fail? No.” Jongin said, his tone startlingly level as he thumbed through the company profile.

 

His eyes glossed over the content of the paper, staring hard into the twenty-seven-year-old man smiling at him from the picture. So, this was his future fiancé. Jongin rolled his neck as he snapped the thick file shut, a loud clap resonating in the room.

 

“Look, just do what needs to be done. Negotiate terms or whatever, I’m going home to lament my taxation exam and my depleting days of being a bachelor, or a free man. Whatever comes first. Just tell me when I must come back, so I can practice sitting pretty while my career goes from miniscule to nothing because of an engagement.”

 

Raising his shoulders in a shrug, Jongin let out a sigh. He had no energy for this tonight. He hoped, even prayed, to whatever divine being, that when the Dos realize that he was going to be one to be offered for an engagement, they change the terms of the proposal.

 

“Jongin—” the youngest in the room was already putting on his coat in preparation to leave, when he was interrupted by Junmyeon, who had a grateful look on his features. “Thank you.”

 

Jongin turned on his heel, folder tucked in the crook of his elbow as he slung his bag on one broad shoulder. “Don’t thank me yet. Thank me when the papers have been signed, oh and Dad?” he called out, one hand on the doorknob. “If you want a heir, let me meet the kid first before you’re telling me to sign the adoption papers, alright?”

 

He didn’t mean to slam the doors on his siblings, and God forbid, his father, but the small buzz of satisfaction Jongin felt was sort of a tiny victory already in itself. As he bid goodbye to the lobby receptionists, ( _Jongin’s mother didn’t raise no rude child_ ) and was waiting for his car from the valet parking, he heard stilettos clacking against the marble of the floor and a call of his name, taking him by surprise as Seulgi tackled him for a hug.

 

“I’m sorry you have to do this.” She murmured against his neck.

 

“Either you or me. Don’t worry about it, I’m a big boy now. I can fight my own battles now.” Jongin wrapped one arm around her tiny waist to reciprocate the gesture. “I’ll help you with everything, Junmyeon-oppa will too. I promise. If he does anything to you, I swear I’ll do my best to break up the marriage.”

 

“I know you will. I’m sorry for lashing out too.”

 

“Who wouldn’t, Jongin? It’s alright to be pissed at Dad or the company or Oppa and I.” Seulgi pulled away and smiled, or tried to at least. “I could never be mad at you, Seul.” Jongin pressed a kiss into her hair before separating all together.

 

“Do you want to have dinner with me? I do have to get used to eating with someone again,” Jongin offered as the driver passed the keys to his Mercedes Benz, his dad’s 21st birthday gift to him, as well as for passing into law school. Jongin affectionately calls this as his reward for  _“finally doing something right with his life”._

 

“Why not? We could dig up dirt on your possible fiancé too.”

 

\--

 

Since Seulgi wasn't the pickiest eater and her strong insistence of just taking a cab home, they came to a consensus to just go back to Jongin's condo and order some take out. After dragging his feet up the stairs to get a change of clothes from his closet, he planted himself on his bed, a muffled thump making his older sister pause slightly amidst talking to the delivery place.

 

"Are you alright?" She tipped her head up and looked up through the railings of the second level to see Jongin awkwardly shrugging his coat while lying face down on his bed. "Fantastic. I just got engaged," he muttered languidly as he toed off his shoes, hearing them clatter against his floors.

 

“Well, not yet.” Jongin sighed at Seulgi’s reply. He shifted slightly so that he was facing the foot of the bed, looking at the lights outside his window. "Did you order yet? I at least want to eat something before I go into hibernation for the next two days."

 

"Yeah, just finished. They'll be here in a couple of minutes." The sound of loud footfalls on the metal stairs made Jongin groan and flop on his stomach again. "Stop walking so loud." He moaned out, reaching for the closest thing on the bed and throwing it towards Seulgi, who shrieked at the sight of Jongin's balled up dirty socks coming for her before swatting it out of the way.

 

She sat beside Jongin's stretched legs and patted his shins. "I swear, all the height went to you." Seulgi said fondly, to which Jongin shrugged his shoulders to. A long silence fell over them as Jongin stared at the ever-bright skyline of Seoul at the evening, and Seulgi at the number of random doodles and scribbles on post it notes stuck on the walls above Jongin's bedside table and bookshelf, suddenly making a sound of excitement when she spotted the latter's iPad. "Hey. Wake up."

 

" _Mhh_."

 

"Wanna stalk your possible future fiancé?"

 

Jongin made a lackadaisical noise before turning his head to meet Seulgi's eyes, which were sparkling with barely concealed curiosity. "Why?"

 

"So, you know, we can know him better."

 

"I don't even know if they want me to marry Do Kyungsoo. I don't want to use precious brain capacity for him." Jongin objected, rolling over on his back and letting out a loud grumble from the base of his throat when a swat met his thigh. "Seul— what the fuck?"

 

Seulgi rolled her eyes as she tried to pull Jongin up from the bed. "Come on—I mean we got the whole evening before the weekend, quit your bitching."

 

After Seulgi's persistent attempts and a few bowls of naengmyeon piled up on one corner of his coffee table beside some of his law books and files, Jongin begrudgingly found himself typing Do Kyungsoo's name into the search bar of Naver and Google, much to Seulgi's amusement as she did the same on her phone.

 

"Do Kyungsoo, also known by his English name, Kurt Do was born on January 12, 1990, in Seoul, South Korea. He is the only legitimate child of the Do & Associates CEO, Do GeunSuk to accountant and lawyer Cho Sohyun." Jongin read out, squinting behind his glasses as he continued reading Kyungsoo's Wikipedia page. "What a credible source Jongin."

 

"Look, this one's the only thing I could find that wasn't a cosmopolitan article. He's not really that well known yet to be mentioned in Forbes either. Anyways, he graduated with honors from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology majoring in management and minoring in finance. Upon his return to Seoul, he took up a master’s in finance in Yonsei University.”

 

Hmm, they probably saw each other once around the campus a couple of years ago but Jongin didn’t really know who he was back then, just another baby-faced future executive who had too much time and money in his hands, but who was he to speak? He was in law school for fuck’s sake. He too had both the time and money like Kyungsoo did, the only thing that set them apart was the elder's sheer bravado to practically claw his way up the Dean's list back in university. 

 

Jongin was more, complacent, compared to Do Kyungsoo.

 

"I found something too," Seulgi said, as she passed her phone to Jongin, where an article about Kyungsoo surfaced; telling his story about being the third to lead Do & Associates, and his struggle to climb up the corporate ladder to be considered legible for the position at just 27.

_“His crowning glory that cemented his claim to the seat was spearheading the acquisition of Kookmim Bank just three years after working in the company.  Currently the head of finance of the banking department of Do & Associates, he is set to lead the company after his father's retirement next year.”_

 

Either Kyungsoo was a true born executive, or he was just another rich kid under the immense pressure of his parents; Jongin didn’t know. Nobody could be that good of a major project head at twenty-seven, but considering the legacy his father had already paved for him, he still had a lot of things to learn and maybe that wass why he was working hard.

 

With a couple of scrolling around, there were also several tabloids talking about all the elder’s rumored relationships; the most notable was with a famous actress a few years ago, but Kyungsoo had kept mum about it so there wasn't any light brought to the situation, so eventually the press and the paparazzi lost interest over the seemingly prudish executive.

 

Not exactly a socialite ( _he seemed too smart for that_ ), but is seen in the exclusive nightclub scene with his intimate circle of friends consisting of actors, CEOs and high executives such as actors Kim Woobin and Song Joongki and executives Jo Insung and Cha Taehyun.

 

The older was also a constant inclusion to Cosmopolitan Korea's most legible bachelors for the years he's stayed back to Korea to pursue his master’s degree. For some reason, he had managed to gain the nation’s adoration for his boyish charm and big brain.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. "This guy can't be real; are you and Junmyeon sure we aren't being catfished? I mean, he sounds too good to be true. Magna Cum Laude AND hot AND popular?"

 

"You sound awfully pressed." Seulgi shot back, but it seemed half assed as she busied herself with the tube of pringles tucked between her thighs.

 

"All I'm saying is, he's hot, and he’s rich and famous. His name has enough attention to get their stocks up, as well as his," Jongin raised his hands up to curl his index and middle fingers in an illusion of quotation marks, "stellar degrees. I don't see why they need this marriage as much as we both supposedly do?"

 

Seulgi blinked up to meet eyes with Jongin's perplexed ones; raising an eyebrow at his reaction. "Well, you did mention he's had a dating rumor. Those help to raise interest towards the company, and if it didn't work then, it may work again, provided they find someone to pair him with who's on the same level, who possibly maybe you."

 

 She breathed out midst carelessly scrolling through the man of the hour's seldom used social media accounts. "How am I on the same level as someone who possibly has enough miles to orbit the sun itself?" Came Jongin's annoyed answer, rubbing his hands across his face.

 

"An ordinary actress doesn't have the strong family lineage that can help the business in the long run," Seulgi sighed dramatically, making Jongin let out a burst of air from his nose. "Alas, a pretty face can only get you so far for a few decades. Lineage and alliances? That's one thing. If Kyungsoo's father truly does realize the risk he's making by arranging this marriage, his stockholders are going to be rolling in money if this goes well."

 

"So TL:DR, my 'lil Jingo, the reason why you're on the same level despite the lack of work experience, is because of our name and the business we have," Seulgi explained as Jongin busied himself with Kyungsoo's social media after the elder’s turn of mindless scrolling. “Yeah sure, uhuh, we have branding and intellectual property.”

 

His Twitter hasn't been used since graduating college back in the states, his Instagram is more active; with a picture posted at least every 2 or three weeks. It's mostly sceneries from his frequent travels, food, pets from what Jongin presumes, clothes, blurry videos of his friends, and the occasional ( _awkward_ ) selfies.

 

The seemingly adorable man enjoying his twenties through his many travels and food trips was a far cry from the strong gazed man that graced news sites and magazines, that made deal after deal that helped propel him to his position in this father’s company. Do Kyungsoo, isn't an ordinary twenty something old man.

 

His net worth is probably ten times of that of Jongin's and possibly drove a car that costed about the same as Jongin's tuition for his entire undergrad. The clothes he posted about aren't just the run of the mill sweaters or shoes from a sale he noticed at the mall; the suits he wore like second skin and the Italian leather shoes on his feet added to the image of the untouchable business man who could buy you, your family and your entire house and not even hurt his bank account in the process.

 

His friends aren't just those he made from grad school; they're socialites, top name and the most sought after celebrities, and fellow executives at the top of the business center of Seoul beside Kyungsoo. He seemed to be a different whole world away from Jongin; Kyungsoo was so grown up and different and that scared Jongin so much.

 

"You're suddenly quiet. What's wrong?"

 

Jongin removed his glasses and rubbed his palms on his face. Inferiority had hit him hard across the face and left him severely whiplashed. "What if, the marriage—the engagement I mean, doesn't push through?" He pursed his lips as he stared at Kyungsoo's files on his coffee table. "I mean, what if they don't want me? And insist on someone else? What if his father agrees but he hates me?"

 

"Why would they want someone else? You're perfectly legible. Why would he hate you? Are you going to give him a reason to?" Jongin met Seulgi's worried eyes, who moved to the floor below the couch to sit beside him, stroking his hair when he made a move to hug his knees to his chest.

 

 A sudden wave of nausea hit Jongin like a sucker punch to the gut, knocking the air and the confidence out of him, leaving only the insecurities and uncertainties. "I could list at least three reasons why this won't push through," he held his thumb, index and middle fingers to stress it.

 

"First, I'm a guy."

 

"What if you're a guy?"

 

"Well, I have a dick."

 

"Obviously, but I don’t get why you’re nervous. I mean you’re good looking. You’d made great arm candy."

 

"What I'm saying is, I can't give them heirs. Kyungsoo is an only child, and I'm pretty sure, heirs are important considering his position.” Don't get him wrong; he certainly knew he was good looking, he definitely had his throng of admirers back in his undergrad, and even now in law school.

 

If Kyungsoo was a woman, her father would trip himself to get the opportunity to marry her off to him. But Jongin shook his head to stop himself from digressing too far, Kyungsoo was an only child and had no legitimate siblings to provide their company a heir. And that one would prove to be a big problem of the future.

 

Two, he wasn't Seulgi or Junmyeon. He wasn't as smart and as secretly cutthroat as his elder sister showed herself to be. Jongin didn't possess that innate or hidden aggressiveness that most executives have, like Junmyeon had; the conniving ways or the sardonic snide remarks he hid under the guise of a filial son and a sweet, loving husband.

 

Being the youngest of three and having the least amount of expectations on his shoulders, he didn't really feel the need to build a reputation in university as an overachiever. He wasn't much of compared to his siblings with his soft-spoken demeanor and hidden sass.

 

Jongin secretly hoped Kyungsoo wasn't the type to attend gala after gala, because he was sure he would just smile and nod, because he wouldn't know how to say anything. He preferred to stay in the background, but Jongin thought he may need to get used to the limelight when the news got out.

 

Three, well, he wasn't really an asset, business-wise of course. He majored in Management for crying out loud, he dealt with human resource not accounts and production lines and suppliers. He dealt with pay slips, time cards and employee complaints. That may be a little bit of use in a banking company but his name was his biggest asset, that's why this marriage was happening anyways.

 

Kyungsoo however, was on another level himself.

 

Kyungsoo went to one of the most competitive colleges in the states and even graduated with flying colors. He was clearly daddy’s little protégé and all his achievements inside and outside the company proved that. How could Jongin measure up to that?

 

Sure, he was a Yonsei graduate too. He had studied night and day to get into that school only to find himself miserable a semester before choosing his major, but he was already in his second year, telling his father that he wanted to be a literature major was too nerve-racking and he just didn’t like the idea of all the wasted units if he did shift.

 

So, he stayed with a program that he eventually tolerated enough to do well with his classes to graduate with an academic award to his name. Law school, or the entrance exam to get into law school was probably the most stressful ordeal in his life. He had used up his gap year preparing for the aptitude exam, instead of partying on the other side of the world in a little exotic island.

He instead reviewed day and night for a good nine months, absorbed articles and constitutions instead of a few rays of sunlight, drunk himself stupid on coffee which not only had kept him up all night, but also gave him palpitations instead of getting alcohol poisoning in Cacun, and had scored enough points to pass.

 

Jongin recalled how much stress and pressure he was under those nine months; he had even resorted to smoking to counter the need for food and sleep, but the moment he received the results, he had never flung an object to the bin so hard in his life.

 

He could say he was pretty content with his current life, albeit being terribly mundane and still cowering under the shadow of his father, it was fine. Jongin still had the luxury of being babied and doted on by his mother, who was the owner of an architectural firm.

 

She had designed his loft condominium, with her pushy but well-caring ways. She was also the one who convinced his father to get him a car, and he did get him one for getting into law school. Jongin briefly wondered how she would yell at his father when she found out that he was being offered to be married for the company. He was sure that she would raise hell in the chairman’s office.

 

“Does mom know?”

 

Seulgi shook her head, pursing her lips. “Dad doesn’t want to tell her unless everything had been finalized with the Dos.”

 

“She is going to kill dad, isn’t she?”

 

“You bet. She hates it when he doesn’t consult her when it comes to family decisions.”

 

A few minutes before midnight, Seulgi had already left in a cab and was on her way to her own apartment. Jongin himself was sprawled on his bed, staring at his ceiling with his mind floating around the room.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure how he would come across to Kyungsoo; would he like him? Would he tolerate him enough to not cheat on him during the marriage? Would he like him enough to be friends? Would…he possibly  _like_  Jongin? More than friends? He didn’t know, he thought as he drifted off in a dreamless sleep.

\--

 

With the wave of exam results finally receding, replaced by the number of turbulent lectures and pile of workload in the office making their way out of Jongin’s desk at a snail’s pace, Jongin had no choice but to put the possible engagement at the back of his mind until Junmyeon or his father updated him.

 

And he did get a text from Junmyeon a month later in the middle of his classes, his phone vibrating in his coat.

 

**Junmyeon-Hyung**

_The merger’s been approved. The Dos will be coming_

_to the office today so you and Kyungsoo will be able_

_to go over the terms of the engagement._

 

Jongin wasn't sure if the breath he let out was of relief or anxiety. Maybe it was a mixture of both, to be honest.

**Kim Jongin**

_I'll be there around 4 or 5. I still have a lecture._

 

He replied as he tried to balance his files in the crook of his left elbow and weave through the throng of people to get to his next lecture hall before he had to leave to go to his father’s office.

 

**Junmyeon-Hyung**

_Noted. This is, of course, still up for negotiations or amendments,_

_but if there isn’t, then it can be signed today._

_See you._

 

\--

 

Of course, even attempting to sit still while waiting for his professor in this lecture hall proved to be impossible, all Jongin could think of was the terms, the prenups he has to sign. Obligations and contracts wasn’t exactly Jongin’s favorite subject but with the amount of paperwork he was about to go through later, maybe he’d learn to appreciate it a little bit more.

 

Hey, at least when his professor asks for an example of a contract, he could just show up to class with his own prenuptial agreements. His jolly, balding man of a professor would always joke about the marriage contract being the most binding one of all, and how it was so terrifying when he had to sign his.

 

But it was so evident that the man loved his wife with the way he talked about her so fondly in their lectures. Jongin blinked, there goes the fantasy of marrying someone he truly loved.

 

What alarmed Jongin and his classmates was the startlingly sophisticated woman clad in all black that walked into their lecture hall and the way her dark eyes surveyed the room, her face blank. She possessed the type of aged beauty that made a shiver go down your spine with how intense her eyes were. “Good afternoon, I am Atty. Cho Sohyun. I will be your professor in Obligations and Contracts for the time being.”

 

It was when the chorus of  _‘Good Afternoon, Attorney_ ’ Echoed in the hall that Jongin realized who this woman was.

 

_Dude, what the fuck._

 

Jongin’s hands clammed up with sweat as the woman gave the class a professional smile that said, _“I’m pleasant but I will not hesitate to cut you,”_ as she greeted them. “I am here to stand as a substitute for Atty. Ahn for the next few weeks due to the schedule conflict with his client’s court meetings. I look forward to be working with you all.”

 

He sent Seulgi a discreet text as he pretended to dig around his messenger bag for a pen, quickly stuffing it down when a short lapse of silence settled over the class. “Alright, would anyone fill me in on where Atty. Ahn left off previously?”

**Kim Jongin**

_Seul!!_

_my future mother in law is an ObliCon prof_

_wth did u know’_

**Seulgi-Noona**

_no???_

_u’re kidding me???_

 

Jongin didn’t really expect to meet his future mother-in-law so soon, he panicked in his head internally.  _‘Holy shit does she already know who I am?’_  Jongin froze when the woman met eyes with him momentarily.

 

It’s terribly evident where Kyungsoo got the silent and innate dominance he showed in interviews and conferences from. Cho Sohyun looks like she could cut a man and flay him alive, for a 5’3 tall lady.

 

\--

 

Jongin sighed when the three-hour lecture ended. Atty. Cho definitely knew her shit, but she wasn’t necessarily a terror of a professor since she was very open to questions, and even cracked a joke here and there amidst explaining an article.

 

He wasn’t gonna lie that he kept on his best behavior and did his best to ask some question to make it look like he wasn’t on edge and that he was giving 100% of his attention to the lecture, even if he wanted to bolt the moment the minute hand hit the half past mark.

 

But Jongin hung around the lecture hall for a few minutes to dig his keys out of his bag and text Junmyeon that he would be arriving in the next hour, since he just finished class and all, but as he looked away momentarily from his phone, he saw a pair of black heels in front of him. “Kim Jongin?”

 

_Holy fuck please don’t kill me_

“Y-yes, ma’am? Can I do anything for you?”  A small smile came onto her features before she shook her head. “No. I was just making sure I didn’t get you mixed up with another Kim.” Jongin nodded as he stood up. “Oh, okay. Um, I, uh.” He pointed to the door as the grip he had on his back tightened.

 

“Did I keep you from leaving? You may go. Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Sohyun gave him another one of those smiles, but this time it reached up to her eyes and seemed like she knew more than she currently made it look like. Jongin gave her a tight-lipped smile in return before bowing and making his way out the room. “Have a good day, ma’am.”

 

“’I will. See you later.”

 

\--

 

Jongin sat in the seat of his car, completely dumbfounded as he reread the text Junmyeon had sent him a few hours back, jaw slack and and his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his fringe.

 

_‘..So you and Kyungsoo can go over the terms..’_

_You and Kyungsoo_

_Kyungsoo_

 

Holy fuck. Not only did he meet his future mother-in-law four hours ago, but he was also going to be meeting his future fiancé, in the same freaking day. Freaking out was an understatement for the emotions churning in his stomach right now, the nausea and anxiety triggered the want to throw up all over the asphalt outside his car.

 

He couldn’t really bail out of this meeting right now since he already confirmed his attendance but due to his rush to get to class, he didn’t reread the text and didn’t digest the fact that he and the man he stalked two weekends back with his sister in the comfort of his home were about to meet in an hour or two.

 

Jongin hoped that traffic was absolute shit so that he could come up with a plausible reason of why he was late instead of _‘I had a mental breakdown in my car before coming here’_ , but it looks like the universe was out to mess with him by making him arrive at the main office under an hour.

 

It was quarter to 5 when he arrived and parked next to a black Maserati, which he stood around and admired the sight of it. His silver Mercedes Benz seemed to pale in comparison beside it. Judging by the other unfamiliar cars in the basement, and the unfamiliar faces lingering in the office lobby, the Dos were already here.

 

Jongin immediately dashed for the restroom on the ground floor to give himself a little bit of a pep talk and at least look at himself in the mirror, not even bothering to greet the receptionist’s “ _Good afternoon, Mr. Kim.”_

 

His hair fell flat on his forehead, and after a number of failed attempts of trying to brush it up, he just gave up and straightened his shirt collar and willed himself not to shit himself on the elevator. Jongin sent a text to Junmyeon to notify him that he was already in the office, but just stopped to use the restroom.

 

The pep talk in the bathroom mirror wasn’t enough, since he found himself staring at the conference room again for a couple of minutes to psyche himself up before gripping the door and pushing it open, not forgetting to plaster a smile on his face and bowing. “Sorry for being late, I had to use the restroom.”

 

Junmyeon was standing at the far end of the table hunched over a pile of papers with another person, and from what Jongin could see with his shit eyesight, he could see slicked back black hair and a built jaw. There was also his father and sister sitting across another man clad in a suit with salt and pepper locks, and oh, his law professor.

 

“Geunsuk, I’d like you meet my youngest son, Jongin.” Jongin made his way to stand beside his father and bowed, before taking the offered hand to shake it. Do Geunsuk was tall, with strong features and a rather, scrutinizing gaze. Jongin could feel the intensity of his stare on his face, making him flush under all the attention. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Do.”

 

“Likewise. May I introduce my ex-wife and attorney, Sohyun.” There was that knowing smile on her features again when he straightened up from another bow, but she didn’t say anything as Geunsuk gestured to the man beside Junmyeon, and called him. “And this is my son, Kyungsoo.”

 

And there he was. Do Kyungsoo.

 

Do Kyungsoo with the latin honors and impressive resume and a high position under his belt, and a higher one in a couple of months.

 

Do Kyungsoo was a, rather vertically challenged man too, like Junmyeon. But if his legs weren’t as long as Jongin’s, nobody noticed because of all the dark eyes, and thick brows framing his strong features, and that innate dominance radiated from the man in front of him, all wrapped in a pinstriped suit and a skinny, black tie.

 

Long story short, Do Kyungsoo was a very attractive man.

 

Jongin could feel those eyes giving him a not so subtle once over before they met eyes again, nearly having the shock of his life when those strong features softened and that domineering aura dissipated when his lips morphed into a rather sincere smile. 

 

A beat of silence passed between them when Jongin tried to return the smile, but looked more like he was just pressing his lips together, feeling the sides of his mouth dimple.

 

Then there was a hand in front of him.

 

“Hello, Jongin. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

\--

 

“I’m Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin stared at the offered hand before him and a peculiar whirl of emotions settled on his gut, on probably the fifth time of the day, and that churning made his knees almost buckle under him.

 

“Uh, Likewise.” Kyungsoo didn’t seem deterred by the lack of warmth in Jongin’s mumbled response, but an optimistic spark made its way on his features when Jongin finally took his hand, the latter not wanting to be a dick and leaving him hanging. His eyelids fluttered a bit at the elder’s firm grip and at this point, Jongin is very much grateful that Kyungsoo wasn’t the least bit bothered at the beautiful array of expressions he’s shown towards him.

 

Jongin coughed a bit as their hands separated. “I mean,” He raised his voice from the murmur it was before and looked at Kyungsoo straight in the eye. “It’s good to meet you too, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo gave him another one of those professional tightlipped smiles, but with a few touches of warmth in his eyes. “Shall we take a seat?”

 

Kyungsoo was portrayed as a man of few words, and gave little to no indication to what he was feeling or thinking through his body language either, so if he noticed Jongin's body language, the one where Jongin was a snap away from bolting down from the room, he didn't let it show.

 

Jongin thanked him internally for that, as they took a seat at the end of the table, flanked by their families at the sides. He also thanked Kyungsoo for giving him space so that their elbows wouldn't as much graze the other's.

 

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin could barely breathe with the thick atmosphere in the conference room, and the look Jongin’s father gave him made him even more nervous to be honest. His father had pulled him close a few days ago when he had dinner with them back in his childhood home, just to tell him about Kyungsoo’s father and his reputation, for a lack of better word, had a penchant for sleeping around.

 

He had a few children out of wedlock that he didn’t disclose to his wife prior to their marriage and Atty. Cho had divorced him the moment she found out about them.

 

Jongin gulped under the scrutiny of Geunsuk’s stare on him as he remembered why his father brought that out to him.  _“If the marriage pushes through, and you find out that Kyungsoo is like his father, you may divorce him immediately. I may have done the wrong decisions by bringing you into this, but I will protect you.”_

 

Needless to say, he was a bit touched, but he trusted himself to be a good judge of character but  _goddamnit_ , Kyungsoo was blank slate. Kyungsoo’s coolness made him uneasy too; unlike Jongin, who had his heart hanging by a thread on his sleeve. Kyungsoo was the complete opposite. He was all calculating faces, quiet and curt responses and professional smiles.

 

It was so hard to read him, he kept his heart way deep under his bespoke three-piece suit and never let it show. Cool, stoic Kyungsoo scared Jongin a bit. He had no idea how to talk to this man, whether he was normally this passive looking or he had motives or whatever.

 

Atty. Cho made a move to pull two thick folders from her bag and slid it over to the pair, Jongin's eyes immediately flitting down to look at the document. It was a ante-nuptial agreement to be signed by him and Kyungsoo, and the merger's terms, which was to be signed by their fathers. This was one thing he expected, of course, the pile of paperwork.

 

"Hello Jongin, I didn't expect to meet you so soon. Pardon me not greeting you warmly earlier." Atty. Cho gave him a gentler smile; a warmer one, but it didn't help calm the nausea churning in Jongin's stomach. He merely shook his head in response. "That's alright. I didn't know either, Ma'am." Jongin tried to be as polite as possible, he didn't really know his future in-laws' temperaments, so it'll be better to play safe.

 

Kyungsoo joined in the sorry excuse of a conversation with curiosity lining his lips. "What do you mean mom? Did you meet Jongin before?"

 

 "She's my law professor," he murmured quietly. "I met her this afternoon."

 

"I did. Anyways, here is your ante-nuptial agreement, basically this is a list of things you are expected to do, not to do and to give during your marriage." Atty. Cho slid the folder between Jongin and Kyungsoo. "I trust that you both are able to understand the terms fully, I will give you both enough time to review this and tell me if there are anything you wish to add or remove."

 

"Of course, the reason for this is to lay down the terms of your marriage. The terms will be in effect only when there is a marriage, and will be declared null and void if it does not occur. This is stated here, as you can see in the first page." She gestured, and the way she spoke absolutely entailed the attention of everyone in the room. It was reminiscent of a trial, with the quiet intensity in her words.

 

“This will be long, are you ready?”

 

 _‘That’s what he said_.’ Jongin murmured under his breath that Atty. Cho couldn’t quite catch due to the distance, but Kyungsoo who was a few inches away from him was able to hear it, and he couldn’t help the guffaw that slipped from his lips that earned him a skeptical look from his mother. “I’m sorry, I just remembered a joke. Yes, I’m ready.”

 

Jongin finally smiled genuinely for the first time within the hour; Kyungsoo had a crass sense of humor and wasn’t truly rigid. He could work with that.

 

“Alright, please turn to the first page and follow along if you’d like.”

 

"There will be an absolute separation of property between the both of you. This means any property bought by one spouse during the marriage is solely their own, and any property acquired prior to the marriage will not be considered as joint property, and if the situation arises, property may be transferred from one spouse to another. Understood?"

 

Kyungsoo made a small sound of affirmation as he followed along with the document, whereas Jongin just nodded. He could read the agreement itself and examine it for fine print later. "Of course, I would need you both to disclose all of your assets and liabilities for this to be in effect. Do I have your consent with disclosing this to me? Jongin? Kyungsoo?"

 

Another nod of affirmation from Jongin, while Kyungsoo spoke. "Yes, I already have mine ready."

 

"I can get my list done later, or must I work on it now?" Atty. Cho shook her head. "No, I can get it later. Anyway, these are also the requisites that both spouses must adhere to in the duration of the marriage. If you may turn to that—okay, thank you." She looked at Kyungsoo, and then Jongin.

 

"The proposed duration of your marriage in line with the merger is five years. It’s a safe amount of time to build attention up and come down from it gracefully. After those five years, either of you may file for a divorce, no questions asked."

 

There was a tone of finality in Atty. Cho's voice as her eyes scanned the room, Jongin's and Kyungsoo's fathers silent beside them. “Honestly, I do hope neither of you will push for a divorce as soon as the five years are done, but if the situation arises, I would not stop you.”

 

"Regarding company assets, either company will own fifty percent of current stocks and hold a seat in the board of directors, as a major stockholder, with voting rights in company matters."

 

Jongin just took a deep breath and released it slowly as he let everything sink in. It was a bit of information overload, but he couldn’t really just ask for a break at the moment. "The following will be the list of major obligations you both must fulfill in good will, and full consent. First, adultery will not be tolerated. If proven guilty, the liable spouse may be charged damages and this may be used as a ground for divorce or annulment." Ah, there’s the promise of protection from his dad.

 

"Second, you must treat your spouse with respect. This means one spouse must not hinder the other in pursuance of personal matters, or place restrictions in routines. For example, Kyungsoo cannot tell Jongin to stop pursuing his law degree, while Jongin cannot hinder Kyungsoo from going on business trips overseas.”

 

“Even if this marriage is arranged, I want both of you to treat each other with respect you would your real lovers." Atty. Cho sighed. "This also means absolutely no slanderous acts against one another. If you have a problem, talk between yourselves first. If it’s too much, talk to me."

 

"In connection to my previous point, both of you must upkeep the reputations of your respective companies. Under no circumstances must you commit any crimes, or any action that will be detrimental to the names of your companies. Understood?"

 

Atty. Cho closed her copy of the ante-nuptial with a clap, to which Jongin and Kyungsoo nodded to. She then handed the folder to Jongin, who leaned back on his chair with it on lap. "This is your copy of the ante-nuptial agreement. As I said, amendments are negotiable. If there aren’t, you may sign it now.”

 

"I will give you both time to read this thoroughly as I discuss the terms of the mergers to your fathers, alright?"

 

“Alright, mom.” Came the low reply from Kyungsoo, who already had a pair of thin wire-rimmed Raybans perched on his nose as he began to read the document by himself.

 

This was his chance to get a few minutes alone and maybe wallow the few hours he had left as an unobligated man, Jongin thought. He just wanted to go out and probably lock himself in the bathroom like a weirdo and make the Dos completely reconsider agreeing to this merger, or make himself look like a decent human being and ask for a coffee break.

 

Maybe he can do both.

 

“May I step out for a moment?” Jongin asked as he stood up, straightening his dress shirt. “I just need to get something real quick.”

 

Atty. Cho looked at Jongin’s father and Jongin’s father looked at him, and nodded. “Thank you, I’ll be back.” He twiddled with his hands before heading out of the room, and turned back around. “I’m going to go get some coffee, does anyone want me to get them something?”

 

A chorus of “No, thank you” resonated but Kyungsoo stood up. Jongin clenched his fist for a brief second before asking. “Yes, uh, Kyungsoo? Why are you standing?”

 

“I want to get some coffee too, I’ll go with you.”

 

Jongin shook his head. “No need to do that.” The way he burst out made Seulgi hide a smile behind her pile of finance records. “I’ll just get it myself, plus I need to use the restroom too.” He stopped to breathe, trying to compose himself. He smiled, the one he used when he was dealing with difficult clients. “It’s fine, I’ll be able to handle it.”

 

Seulgi stood up, pushing the door behind Jongin. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at her, Jongin widened her eyes at her, internally screaming _‘what the fuck are you doing’_. “I also want to get a drink. You can’t hold three cups of coffee, so I’m just going to get my own. Come on now, Jongin.” She smiled and tugged at his arm, pulling him out of the room.

 

“Nearly an hour in and you already want to bolt. What more in five years?” She whispered despite not being in earshot anymore, swatting his forearm. Jongin swatted her back, not minding the curious onlookers as to why were the chairman’s kids fighting like children.

 

“I didn’t mean to snap at him like that, I just wanted a few minutes away. It was a bit of information overload, despite, you know, being prepared for it.” Jongin muttered as he waited for the espresso machine to finish, Seulgi leaning her hip on the counter with her arms crossed. “So you’re scared?”

 

Jongin set a cup of black coffee on a saucer, the quiet clink loud in the empty room. “Shitless.” He stated as he dumped a few teaspoons of creamer and sugar on the cup, shrugging because he had no idea what Kyungsoo liked so he was going to get Jongin’s mix. “Are you overthinking? The terms are fair, Jongin. You’re free to do what you want to do.”

 

“It’s not that at all, Seul. I am very happy that my career won't be on pause but now that I’m going to be linked to him, the pressure will be insane,” Jongin said as he picked both cups up as Seulgi pushed the door for him. “No one knows me, Seul, and the moment people find out, I’ll be just referred to the last Kim kid or Do Kyungsoo’s trophy husband because I look like this. I know I'm not smart or well-achieved as he is, but I’m not a brainless airhead excuse of a son.”

 

“Then prove that you’re worth the recognition.”

 

“It’s not going to be that easy. He fucking scares me. I have no idea how to read him from his body language.”

 

“I have an idea, why don’t you actually talk to him instead of avoiding eye contact? That’s the only way you both will get out of this awkward stop. I could cut the tension between both of you with a knife.”

 

“Oh yeah, just spark up some small talk. Easy.” Jongin breathed as Seulgi brewed a cup for herself, nearly spilling half a jar of sugar on his own cup when she spoke again. “You gotta admit, he is hotter in person.” She replied, stirring the cup with a smirk on her face.

 

“What the fuck?” He hissed, but his older sister just shrugged. “What? He is!”

 

“Sure, whatever you say. Now open the door for me.”

 

“I know that face, Jongin. You’re in denial but okay.” Seulgi pulled the conference room door open for Jongin as he balanced the two saucers, walking slow to not spill the drinks. Kyungsoo seemed to have been waiting, because he immediately stood up to meet Jongin halfway, pulling one of the cups gently from his hand to set it on their end of the table. “Oh, thank you.”

 

Seulgi gave Jongin another shit eating grin but sat back with Junmyeon to discuss business matters on the merger, while Jongin subtly flipped her off as he went back to seat.

 

“No problem.” Kyungsoo smiled, taking the other cup so that Jongin could take a seat first. “Oh, I didn’t ask what you preferred so I just made the same cup for you. I could make a new one if this one’s not up to your tastes,” Jongin replied, already opening the ante-nuptial on the table to review it. He pulled a pair of glasses from a case in his bag and slid them on, eyeing Kyungsoo as he took a tentative sip from the cup.

 

At least they could both bond over having terrible eyesight and the huge distaste for contact lenses, Jongin thought as Kyungsoo adjusted his own specs, pushing at the nose rest with the end of a mechanical pencil before tapping it back on his lips as he turned the page.

 

Jongin let out a short burst of breath when he heard Kyungsoo hum in contentment before taking longer sips from his cup, concealing a smile as he read on. Kyungsoo was suddenly a little more agreeable to Jongin now, with his tastes in food.

 

\--

 

After a few hours, Jongin was feeling the exhaustion creep up his spine and making his lids heavy. He’s read the ante-nuptial almost three times, and he’s even examined it to the smallest detail so there wouldn’t be any fine print he was missing. So far, there wasn’t any, but he had to make sure.

 

 Atty. Cho turned to Jongin, who was already rubbing his face to get rid of the tiredness on it and Kyungsoo, who was busy typing away on his iPad. “Are you done reviewing it? Any proposed amendments?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head as he slid it forward, then ran a hand through his hair, slightly messing up the brushed-up coif at the back. “I don’t, what about you, Jongin?” he turned to Jongin, who was still staring at the last page. “None.”

 

“Do you want to sign it now?” Atty. Cho asked, to which both men nodded to. “If I don’t sign it now, I won’t be able to until after two weeks. I don’t want to cause any inconvenience to Jongin’s schedule if we call another meeting just for a contract signing.”

 

A long stretch of silence settled over Jongin and Kyungsoo as they stared at each other, until he pulled a pen from his pocket and asked, “Where do I sign?”

 

Then there it was. With a few strokes of ink across paper, Kim Jongin was formally engaged to Do Kyungsoo. There’s that urge to throw up again. Kyungsoo faced him and offered his hand to shake again, and another smile. “So, I guess I’ll see you around?”

 

“You will, probably.”

 

“It was good meeting you, Jongin, I promise you.”

 

Jongin gave him a tightlipped smile and nodded. “Likewise.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled his coat and closed it in front, picking up an expensive looking bag and slinging it on a shoulder. “I’d love to take the time to chat and celebrate, but I have a flight to Singapore in a couple of hours.” He had an appropriately resentful face on as he bowed to Jongin’s father. “Ah yes, the new acquisition?”

 

“Yes, exactly, Sir.”

 

“Alright then, have a safe trip, Kyungsoo.”

 

There was another round of hand shaking that reminded Jongin how much he hated doing it. Atty. Cho, however, pulled him into a brief hug. “You’ve been nervous this whole time, I’ve noticed.”

 

Jongin nodded and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not really good with new people, but I’ve been trying to shake the constipated look on my face now.”

 

Atty. Cho let out a short chuckle, patting Jongin’s forearm fondly. In the moment, Jongin briefly forgot that this woman was one of the most powerful people in Kyungsoo’s company. He also noticed where Kyungsoo got his eyes. “Kyungsoo isn’t a bad person. A little stoic, but he’s a good child. Trust me, I raised him and he’s nothing like his father.”

 

“T-thank you?” Jongin bowed. “Excuse me, Ma’am. I need to talk to my brother.”

 

He pulled Junmyeon next to him and out the conference room asking if he could go too. “I’m really tired,” Jongin muttered, keeping his tone low. “Can I go? That contract was draining.” All of a sudden, his brother wrapped his arms around him, clapping him good naturedly on the back. “I’m proud of you, Jongin. Thank you. I’ll tell Dad you need to go, too.” Junmyeon looked really teary-eyed for some reason. “If there’s anything I can do for you, please tell me.”

 

“Thanks, hyung. Call me if there’s something else I need to do,” Jongin said, smiling back but already trying to remove himself from the conversation. The sudden ding of the elevator caught his attention and he immediately waved goodbye to his older brother and ran up to the closing elevator doors.

 

It was already almost nine in the evening, office hours ending three hours ago, but a handful of employees were still in their cubicles. Jongin didn’t understand why they spent so much time working, but overtime was paid and maybe they needed the extra hours. He just wanted to get out of the building as soon as possible, and maybe drink or something.

 

“Can you hold it?” Jongin half yelled, nearly shitting himself when an arm with a very expensive looking wristwatch came out to hold one of the doors of the elevator. It was Kyungsoo, his now fiancé. “Oh, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, you seem to be in a rush,” he commented, the baritone of his voice a pleasant sound without the annoying elevator music they played during office hours. “What floor?”

 

Jongin shuffled in awkwardly, and bowed his head. “I just didn’t want to wait for the next one to come up. Basement 2 please, oh you’ve already got it pressed. Thanks.” It was a good 5 to 10 minutes before they reached the parking lot from the 45th floor and Jongin seized the opportunity to make small talk. He was going to be spending half a decade with this man but he didn’t even know his favorite color.

 

“It’s black, but I think that’s quite obvious.”

 

“What?”

 

“You asked me what my favorite color was.” Ah, there was the matter of speaking without thinking again, Jongin winced inwardly. It was a good thing it wasn’t a stupid question. “I like dark green too. What about you?”

 

“Uh, red? It changes a lot.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, but Jongin winced at the awkward air between them, but Jongin willed himself to make an effort. “I didn’t mean to peek but, I saw you confirming a ticket to Singapore earlier. What will you be doing there?”

 

“More papers to be signed, but it’s an acquisition this time.” Kyungsoo stated. “Then I’ll be going to Hong Kong for a meeting with HSBC.”

 

“You travel a lot, for work I mean. It must be fun.”

 

“It used to be, but I’ve spent more times in the airport and in flights than my own home to be honest. I’m starting to think of selling my place and just live in my car until my dad tells me to go somewhere else.” He laughed, all deep and with a tinge of self-deprecation. “Oh, it’s our floor.”

 

Kyungsoo gestured to the open elevator doors. “After you.”

 

“So, this is me. See you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo bowed for the last time and smiled briefly, while Jongin did the same. “Take care.” Jongin made a move to head off to the left and was confused when Kyungsoo headed the same way. “My car’s parked that way?”

 

“Oh.”

 

And when Kyungsoo stopped beside the black Maserati beside his own Benz, Jongin thought fate had a vendetta against him. He’s already spent so much time with him in one day that it was exhausting but Jongin chose to keep his mouth shut, he was a whiner, but he wasn’t rude.

 

Of all the parking spots, he had to park beside Kyungsoo.

 

“T-that’s yours?” Jongin asked weakly. That car was almost as hot as Kyungsoo was. Almost. It added more to the mysterious allure Kyungsoo had.

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo cocked his head, a thick brow raised up in question. Jongin held in a breath. Kyungsoo was making it so much harder on him than he originally anticipated. “Is there a problem?”

 

“N-no. Uh, nice car.”

 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo’s face melted back to its cool facade and nodded, and for some reason, made getting into a car so much more suave. How does he do that? He rolled down the window across Jongin, who was still outside his car and waved. “I really have to go. See you, Jongin.”

 

As Kyungsoo’s car rolled away to the ramp up, Jongin pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He pinched the space between his brows as he waited for the person on the other line to pick up, and sighed when they did. “About time. Can I come over? I need a drink.”

 

_“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I was in the shower. You’re suddenly in the mood to get shit faced, what’s wrong? And why do you want to get drunk in my place? I’m sorry Jongin, but you’re not my type.”_

 

“Please don’t flatter yourself.” Jongin put the phone into speaker as he buckled himself in. “A lot. I’ll tell you later.” The voice on the other side scoffed. _“Pushy. Fine. Text me when you’re by the gate”_

 

 

\--

 

Sehun set his glass on the table, and sat back.

 

He blinked a couple of times and scrunched his face in confusion at the sight of Jongin with his head in his hands. He crossed his legs and squinted his eyes. “What do you mean you’re engaged?”

 

Jongin looked at him with exasperation on his face and rolled his eyes. “I just told you everything! Were you even listening, at all?” His tone grew pointed in disbelief as Sehun gave him that scrunched face. “Why did I think that talking to you would help?”

 

“Goddamn it, I am in shock. Would you calm down?” Jongin threw a balled up tissue at Sehun and hissed. “I am getting married to Do Kyungsoo! Do you think I have the divine privilege of calming down?”

 

Mentioning Kyungsoo was probably a bad idea, since Sehun absolutely blew up. It was as if they haven’t been drinking throughout the night. “You’re engaged to THE Do Kyungsoo?”

 

“It’s just Do Kyungsoo, Sehun.” Jongin murmured, downing the glass in one go and wincing at the burn in his throat. “He’s not that special.” Sehun pulled his lower lip down and did an impression of that stupid meme. “He’s not that special, my ass. You damn know that man is a special snowflake.” Jongin wanted to punch him so bad, so he did.

 

“He fucking scares me, with those big eyes that don’t show any emotion, and he wears a suit as if he doesn’t own any other clothes--” Sehun swatted his arm repeatedly and giggled. “Jongin I’ve known you since we were fourteen and you’ve been in denial about how you wanted to make out more with your ex’s new boyfriend than get her back, you’re rationalizing.”

 

He shrieked, putting hand over his face. Oh Sehun, one of the newest and most promising architects of his generation, standing at 6’2” and with shoulders half a meter long, fucking shrieked. “You’re down to suck his dick, I am calling it!”

 

“I don’t know him! The only thing I know about him is he probably has airline miles to orbit the sun, twice.” Jongin said, pushing Sehun away when he lunged for a hug. “And that he’s an alumnus from MIT but that’s from his Wikipedia page.”

 

“Wikipedia page? Wow, I didn’t take you for the old-fashioned stalker. Or,” Sehun rolled his ‘r’ to elongate the sound, just to grind Jongin’s gears. “You already had the time to get to know him before.” Sehun had the audacity to wink and grin at Jongin, as if he wasn’t already a few minutes from getting punched, again.

 

 

“Did you forget about the fact that I just met him today?” Jongin seemed to deflate, having no fight in him anymore. It wasn’t my idea, it was Seulgi’s. Now I feel like a creep because I feel like I know too much but still know nothing about him at all.”

 

“Oh yeah, you did say that. So, how was he? Holy shit man I’ve only seen him like twice and  _jesuschrist_ I would let him have me in a heartbeat.” That exclamation got Sehun another punch to the arm before Jongin reached for the glass bottle and shrugged, drinking from the bottle itself. “First, ew. This is my fiancé we are talking about, don’t be so thirsty.”

 

Sehun saw the opportunity and proceeded in becoming more of shit friend in the span of that evening, poking Jongin in the waist and teasing him about how he’s already so possessive of Kyungsoo. “Dude, I haven’t even talked to him, we talked about the details, signed contracts that we both won’t fuck this up and he had to leave because he had a meeting in Singapore or Hongkong or whatever. Wait—”

 

“What? More finance duties?”

 

Jongin sat up and looked at Sehun directly, even if the quickness of actions made him a little dizzy with the alcohol in his system. “You’ve met Kyungsoo?” Sehun looked borderline shitfaced too, his skin was flushed and he was starting to get sweaty from the alcohol, but he wasn’t as bad as Jongin with his tie askew around the collar of his dress shirt, his deeper skin tone a tad red around his chest. “Yep. They got us to plan their new building around three years ago, so I was the one to present the plans to him because his dad was out of the country.”

 

Sehun wiped his mouth free of the saliva pooling in the corners, blinking a few times to recall the memory from his hazy mind. “He was a pretty cool man, I mean, even if he was a lot shorter than me. He’s definitely got that no bullshit tolerance policy down because he fired someone while I was in his office. I think it was his secretary or a manager? I’m not really sure.”

 

“He fired someone in front of you?” Jongin’s voice rose up in pitch, shaking the younger by the collar. “Well in his defense, I insisted in staying in the room but I didn’t really listen as to why he fired that employee. Something about drinking on the job or? I don’t really know. One thing I do remember though, is he is fucking terrifying. What’s even more scary is that he doesn’t yell.”

 

Sehun seemed to notice the confusion brewing on Jongin’s features again, and took him out if his misery. “It’s like his anger is composed? I don’t know how to explain it?”

 

Jongin slapped Sehun on the thigh to keep him talking. Sehun looked appalled and slapped him back. “Stop that!”

 

“I will hit you until you tell me everything you know about Kyungsoo!” The blond looked at him in mock anger before he pretended to swat Jongin back, his hand raised up and poised to hit before he put it down. “It’s not yanno,” he paused to scratch his nose, “explosive? Like he’s fully composed and guarded but you’re fully aware that he’s fuckin’ mad? He even went, _‘If you think my department is a good place to come to work inebriated, you thought wrong. You may leave.’_ and the employee was so confused ‘cause he wasn’t fired but boy,”

 

Sehun paused for dramatic effect, merely laughing at the whine Jongin let out before swatting him lightly. “Kyungsoo didn’t even look at him while he was mad, he was even talking to me about some arrangements. The only time he looked up was to tell the dude that, he’ll be going out to send me off and he didn’t want to see him when he went out. Employee was pretty bummed out but was too scared to plead, I mean, with the way Kyungsoo’s eyes were looking at him above the frame of his glasses was enough to probably burn him alive on the spot.”

 

Jongin had a look of horror and shock on his face at Sehun’s revelations. His tendency to overthink had gotten ahead of him and he ended up looking ashen from anxiety. Things like ‘ _holy shit what if he’s an asshole_ ’ and ‘ _what if he hates the idea of marrying me because he can’t sleep around anymore_ ’ swam in his thoughts. Jongin took a swig from the bottle, blinking rapidly while the burn passed.

 

Despite the volume of alcohol he’s consumed, Jongin seemed to be more self-aware than ever. There was only so much a LinkedIn profile could tell him, and he was supposed to stay married to Kyungsoo for years. What if he was secretly a psychopath?

 

Sehun’s voice resonated in his ears as if he was far away and not beside him, but it was the flick to the ear that brought him back down. “I can practically hear you over thinking,” he stated, taking no offense in Jongin’s annoyance towards him when he pulled the bottle out of his hands. “Did you really have to drink from the bottle? That is fucking gross,” he muttered as he struggled to walk to the kitchen, nearly bumping against the wall.

 

“You’re gross.”

 

The younger walked into the room again with a bottle of water, passing it to Jongin when he came back into the living room. “If he does something dumb, divorce him or whatever. Look, if it was house plan for your future mansion with Do Kyungsoo was your problem, I can help, for free even. Legal advice though, nada.”

 

Jongin looked at Sehun as if he was about to cry and chose to plant his face in the couch pillow to muffle a scream of frustration. “Please don’t do that. I don’t want people thinking I’m murdering someone here.” He flopped on his stomach in the couch, moaning at the nausea brewing in him. He has to get up immediately or mentally ready himself for the nagging Sehun would have in store for him if he puked all over his couch.

 

“Must be nice, having a job.” He said over Sehun’s grumblings of ungrateful friends and leaving food uneaten, and nagging him about not even removing his shoes as he laid on the couch. “Could your dad hire me for HR?”

 

Sehun wiped the table despite being inebriated. “Don’t you have a job?”

 

“Nope.” Jongin popped the ‘p’ for added effect. “I am a glorified intern. Dad refuses to hire me officially. Told me to find a real job before I become a legit employee or whatever.” He snatched a chip from the opened bag on the coffee table, but failed when Sehun plucked the bag from his grip. “Hey!”

 

“Quit mooching off my chips. You’re already crashing here tonight, have some class.” Sehun stopped in his tracks, and sat down one of the arm rests. The sight was ridiculous, really. Sehun with his satin ( _they’re silk, excuse you_ ) pajamas and the pile of chips in his arms and the bewildered look on his face. “Here’s a wild idea, why don’t you apply in Kyungsoo’s company? His mom knows you, you could be like a paralegal for her or whatever.”

 

The idea earned him a hard stare but it was as if Jongin had his own light bulb moment, his face split into a happy grin as he straightened up, wagging his finger towards Sehun. Sehun rolled his eyes. The alcohol had finally kicked in and now he was stuck with drunk, giggly Jongin.

 

He kept his eyes on Jongin as he shakily stood up, walking towards Sehun’s room. He raised a hand and waved it, mumbling about how he needed to borrow underwear and something about reminding him to send his CV the next morning. “Have I become your mother?”

 

Sehun not wanting to be an inconsiderate host, followed Jongin to check if he hadn’t died in his closet and saw him sprawled starfish style on his bed, expensive dress shoes kicked off by the foot of the bed. “Don’t you dare puke on that bed or I will seriously revoke your best friend privileges.”

 

Jongin only let out a thin whine as he squirmed on the sheet, trying to find a good position. He shook his head and closed the lights, Sehun had had too much today and he didn’t really feel like dealing with a drunk and grumpy Jongin anymore.

 

“Move over. You’re abusing my home too much--at least let me untuck the blanket!”

 

\--

 

“Could you not be a dick and not be so noisy? It’s so early,” Jongin grumbled, eyes scrunched shut as he massaged his temples. Sehun raised his arms in defense as he set a cup of coffee in front of Jongin, and turned away to get the eggs off the pan. Being the dick he was, Sehun dropped a fork against the marble of his countertop just to piss off Jongin, and it worked, Jongin had not looked angrier at the loud clang of metal against stone.

 

Sehun gave him a shit eating smile, while Jongin smiled back sarcastically. “Really?”

 

“It’s actually noon and no, it’s not my fault you’re a lightweight, now eat. You owe me for letting your hammered ass stay here and drinking my rum.” A plate of eggs and toast was placed in front of him and before Jongin could say anything, Sehun cut him off, and did the worst finger guns at him. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Ew, but thanks.” Jongin mumbled gratefully as he sluggishly chewed on his food. “Oh, by the way, since I’m the best friend of the year,” Sehun started, his gloating tone making Jongin shake his head as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. “I called Do & Associates this morning, and asked where to send job applications.”

 

He pulled a post it from his fridge and slid it over, making Jongin stop his chewing and look at it. It was an email address, from the HR head of Do & Associates. ‘ _hr@doassociates.com.kr’_ and  _‘bbh-hr@doassociates.com’_ “Actually, I called Kyungsoo, and he gave me those.”

 

“You have Kyungsoo’s number.” Jongin set down his cup and immediately stopped looking for his CV. “Yes, and you can have it because I know you’re just dying to talk to him.” Jongin’s phone immediately pinged with a text from Sehun, with Kyungsoo’s contact details. “I know, I’m the world’s best best friend—” Jongin was suddenly pulling him in for a hug and a smooch to the cheek. “Thank you. I swear.”

 

“Now, that doesn’t mean you already have a sure slot for an interview but hey, you could try.” Sehun smiled, a sincere one. “Send that CV so I won’t regret that international call to Kyungsoo, or I will. Plus, you still owe me dinner.”

 

“Done. Already emailed it to both addresses, and now we wait if I get a call or stay in my dad’s company until he feels sorry for me and just accepts me formally, with more than minimal wage.” Jongin sighed out, twirling the fork between his fingers, a habit he’s had since he was a child. He closed the screen of his laptop and grinned at Sehun, who raised a brow. “Wanna go to an arcade? My treat.”

 

Sehun grinned back. “I’m gonna whoop your ass—oh wait, that’s Kyungsoo’s job now.”

 

\--

 

It was in the middle of Sehun’s angry mumbling and frustrated bangs of his fist against the plexiglass of the claw machine that Jongin noticed his phone ringing. It made him wonder and tap Sehun on the shoulder to tell him that he was going to step outside, but only got a few distracted nods and another angry grumble about getting that stuffed duck.

 

“Hello, Kim Jongin speaking.” Jongin answered the call without looking at the number, so when he heard the familiar voice through the line, he nearly dropped his phone. “ _Hello Jongin, this is uh,”_ The voice paused, clearing their throat.  _“Kyungsoo.”_ The image of cool and passive Kyungsoo in Jongin’s mind crackled in the corners just from his slight buckle in speech.

 

He couldn’t blame him though; what do you say to your fiancé of approximately twenty four hours only?

 

 _“I just got a call from HR that you were applying in the company.”_  Kyungsoo’s voice murmured, his voice was clear and rather bright, in comparison to cool and professional Kyungsoo from last night. Jongin on the other hand, had some trouble because of the bustling street in front of the arcade and had to make his voice louder to be clear.

 

“Hi? Yes, I did send my resume. Not to be rude or anything, I didn’t read a section of the contract that I wasn’t allowed to work,” Jongin said, showing a little bit of bite to make it to a point that he’s not one to be messed with. Kyungsoo, fortunately, didn’t take it the wrong way. _“No, you’re not being rude.”_

 

Kyungsoo even laughed, before going back to his quiet tone. Jongin unconsciously put a hand over his chest, slightly shocked at his heart’s reaction at the deep baritone of Kyungsoo’s chuckle. _“You’re being straightforward, I like that.”_ Jongin raised both brows at the rather, bold statement. The timbre of his voice didn’t help either, making shivers go down Jongin’s spine.

 

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts, concentrating on the matter at hand. What was that again? Ah yeah, a job.  _“No, of course not, I just wanted to confirm it. Do you really want to work for the company?”_

 

Jongin wasn’t informed that he was getting an immediate interview already, but he bit down the snarky response. Kyungsoo’s being polite, for now, he guessed, either he was being nice just to be professional. “Yes. I do want to experience working for a company other than my father’s.”

 

 _“Uhuh.”_  Kyungsoo’s monotone responses didn’t deter Jongin from answering, he even psyched himself up due to the weird thought of wanting to impress Do Kyungsoo. “I thought it would be sensible to apply since, of course, our family’s businesses are merging. Though the markets are different, I want to help both of them grow.”

 

It took a few minutes before Kyungsoo replied again, having been only left with the tapping of Kyungsoo’s laptop in the background. He briefly thought that Kyungsoo had forgotten that he had an ongoing call and enjoyed his phone bill accumulate over by the minute, but another side of Jongin half expected his Dad to appear out of nowhere and disown him for ruining a business agreement and engagement because he offended Kyungsoo.

 

 _“I’m sorry for making you wait, Jongin, but I had to respond to an important email. I have a flight to Hong Kong from Singapore tonight, so I won’t be able to keep talking to you right now.”_ Kyungsoo’s voice seemed to get louder, even with the sound of his laptop keys tapping. Maybe he was balancing his phone between his shoulder. “I thought you were having a meeting in Singapore?”

 

 _“I still am actually, but I finished early, and my father will be arriving tomorrow morning to sign the documents. After Hong Kong, I have to head to London, too.”_ Jongin inwardly marveled at Kyungsoo’s work ethic and how he was able to finish meetings in a couple of hours; maybe it was the polite yet dominant aura and the no bullshit tolerance he had that made the people want to keep up with him. “Oh, wow. That’s uh, cool. Uhm, you work really fast.”

 

 _“Efficiency was something I had to learn at an early age, you know.”_  Kyungsoo paused.  _“I’m sorry, Jongin, but I have to leave the hotel to get to Changi on time. Oh and by the way, I made some arrangements with HR, you’re scheduled for an interview next week, probably between Wednesday and Friday.”_

 

“Wait, what the fuck?” Jongin breathed out, slapping a hand on his mouth when he realized what he just said. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, that wasn’t appropriate but what?” There’s the heart stopping chuckle again, much deeper than the last one.

 

 _“I set up an interview for you, Jongin. Look, I know my actions seem a tad sketchy but I know the struggle of finding work experience, and I want not only the companies to benefit from this merger, but also the both of us.”_  Kyungsoo explained, the quiet tapping gone as his voice seemed farther from before. He sounded awfully sincere too, and even if Kyungsoo was close to the head of HR, it still took a lot of guts to pull some strings.

 

Jongin, on the other hand, was still terribly speechless. Well, not exactly since all he could let out at the moment were nonsensical bables and butchered syllables due to shock and the words being unable to leave his throat. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Kyungsoo. I appreciate it. I really do.” For some reason, Jongin also had the urge to start crying. If he could land this job, he could finally grow out of his glorified internship on his father’s company.

 

 _“You’re very much welcome, Jongin, but don’t thank me too much yet. I only gave you a slot for an interview, you still have to impress them. Don’t hesitate to message me if you need help. Remember, I’m your fiancé. I want this to be an agreeable experience on both of our parts._ ” The older man murmured just as Sehun tapped Jongin’s shoulder with a giant plush duck in his arms and a grin of victory on his features. He asked who was the brunet talking to, but Jongin could only mouth his answer while raising a hand to tell him to wait.  _‘It’s Kyungsoo.’_

 

 _“Just wait for an email or text from HR, okay? Bye Jongin.”_ Sehun’s mouth opened in shock but Jongin pressed a finger to his own lips and widened his eyes. It looked more like a scene where a mother was reprimanding her child, rather than a fighting couple in front of an arcade. Jongin was deeply engrossed in his conversation with Kyungsoo, but for not much longer as the older already mumbled a, ‘ _goodbye and thank you_.’ before hanging up.

 

Over a dinner in McDonald’s, Sehun mumbled something incomprehensible through a mouthful of his big mac, making Jongin wrinkle his nose at the sight of lettuce flying from Sehun’s mouth. “What? I didn’t hear you over your gross Big Mac shower.” The blond narrowed his eyes and paused to swallow, taking a sip from his coke. “Why did Kyungsoo suddenly call you? Already asking you for a date?”

 

Jongin paused mid-bite a soggy french fry. “Even better,” He dipped the sad little thing in barbeque sauce and popped it in his mouth. “He got me an interview with the HR.” Sehun froze and stared at him with wide eyes, which later melted into a look of skepticism. “Last night, you nearly finished my most expensive bottle of rum and now you’re just chummy chummy with him? What’d you eat?”

 

“Your terrible eggs,” Jongin deadpanned, but eventually voiced out his own doubts. “Look, even I, myself, is confused. I don’t know if this is a ploy to get me to shut up when he wants to do dumb shit. And there’s also the legitimacy of his intents to help me.” Jongin rested his chin on his clasped hands, and breathed out slowly.

 

Sehun, on the other hand, was anything but calm. Jongin had a tick on his upper lip as he watched him excitedly gulp down his drink, and swallow it with difficulty. How Sehun maintained his physique was a wonder to Jongin with how he ate so much, but then again he had a more slender build too. “What if it was both? Like he genuinely wants to help you, for his own intentions?” The younger proposed, even giving him a bad rendition of jazz hands as he explained.

 

“Easy with the conspiracy theories. You’ve been watching too many episodes of Buzzfeed Unsolved. Next thing you know you’re gonna tell me that Kyungsoo’s actually an alien or something.” Jongin smirked as Sehun rolled his eyes. “If you’re suddenly found dead in a ditch, don’t fucking haunt me to find who killed you, okay?”

 

“Kyungsoo’s smart, but I doubt he can pull off a murder.” Jongin waved his hands dismissively and shook his head in disbelief. Sehun only narrowed his eyes at him, and let out a fake gasp. “What if you were the one who’s planning to murder him?”

 

“Sehun.”

 

The blond grinned and threw a burnt fry at Jongin. “I’m just fucking with you. Maybe he’s building up trust so that you know, he can get you to bed.”

 

“You think I’m too soft, don’t you?” A tick on Jongin’s upper lip appeared.

 

“Maybe.” Now he looked offended. Sehun thinks his day is already completed with the way his best friend shook his head in disbelief.

 

“How dare you? I am a strong, independent man.” Jongin stood up. “Because of that, you’re gonna pay for my gas. Come on, I want to go home but I still have to drop your fat ass home.” and just when Sehun was about to open his mouth to retort, Jongin cut him off. “Not one comment about your ass or I will make you walk home.”

 

\--

 

The following days were quite the cultivation for Jongin’s mixed emotions of nervousness and excitement as he spent his free hours constantly refreshing his email inboxes, and cursing out loud when they were just company memos in circulation. He even kept checking his phone for a text from HR but nothing but texts from his service provider and mother, who was coming back to the country after a conference, inviting him to lunch whenever he was available.

 

But with the workload from law school sucking up his time and energy, he had no choice but to put the expectation of an email at the back of his mind to concentrate on his requirements and readings in the following days. It was already Wednesday and he, of course, had the mind to get mad at Kyungsoo for setting him up for false hope of a job but the moment his phone had vibrated with a notification just as he was about to leave the campus grounds, he had absolutely thought wrong.

 

He almost hit a concrete barrier because he had accidentally kicked the gas, making the car jolt forward a bit, Jesus Christ. It was a text, from Do & Associates telling him about his scheduled interview with the HR manager set tomorrow at the main building in Gangnam, at 1 in the afternoon.

 

Before heading back to his childhood home to join his family for dinner, Jongin sent a text to Kyungsoo. _“I have an interview tomorrow. Thank you, again.”_ After a huge hug from his mother and her bickering with his father, Jongin managed to breathe a little more clearly.

 

He was finally in a room with his parents and siblings without talking about business instead, the dreaded center of conversation was Seulgi about her love life, which she flatly stated that it was lackluster. Their mother merely smiled, and patted her hand to all their surprise. “Oh, that’s fine. Love often comes when you least expect it. Enjoy your twenties, Seulgi dear.”

 

Junmyeon’s wife, Sunyoung and his son, Jaehyun also joined them for dinner, and Jongin managed to zone out by whisking the child away to play in the large living room. The little boy was absolutely smitten with his uncle Jongin, even coming close to crying when he had to leave early to get some rest.

 

Well, he had tried to leave.

 

Jaehyun refused to let go of Jongin’s pant leg, sobbing onto Jongin’s thigh and letting out little whines of rebuttal when Junmyeon tried to pry his three year old off his younger brother’s slacks. “Jaehyunnie, Uncle Nini has to go, he has work tomorrow.”

 

“No! I want to stay with him!”

 

Jongin didn’t have the heart to leave the kid, so he decided to stay and play with him until he fell asleep. What he didn’t take into account is that he was desperately exhausted, and fell asleep on the couch as soon as his head lolled to the arm rest, before his nephew could ever tire himself out. He felt his phone vibrate once in his pocket, but chose to ignore it since it was already late and nobody would text him at this hour if it was important.

 

Jaehyun’s chubby hands were on his cheeks just as he was about to drift off deeper into sleep, and the last thing he heard was Jaehyun’s murmur of  _‘Good night uncle nini’_  and the kiss on his cheek. If all kids were like Jaehyun, he’d gladly have them.

 

Good things had to end sooner or later, and it was proven when he had a rude awakening the following morning, because he woke up late with a bad cramp on his neck, and only had ten minutes to prepare for his morning classes, but the panic quickly dissipated when he realized that he had emailed his professors about not being able to attend class due to a job interview. When he had finally calmed himself down, he noticed a message notification from three in the morning, from Kyungsoo.

 

**Do Kyungsoo**

_I told you, don’t thank me too much. Good luck in your interview. I hope you get the job._

For some reason, that just suddenly elevated his mood. His mother even commented that he had a light spring in his step, only dismissing it as having finally gotten a good night’s sleep and finally seeing her in so long. She merely flicked him on the ear and laughed at the kicked-puppy expression he had. “So, you’re engaged.”

 

Jongin looked at her and pursed his lips, nodding. “Did your father or brother force you into this?” She breathed, shaking her head as she stirred the cup of tea in her hands. “I was gone for a project and a month later, my youngest child is engaged. Just two years ago, you graduated college, and now this?” She sighed dramatically.

 

“No, Mom, I did this willingly. I mean, I don’t really have anything to lose. Plus, we have a prenup. If he does something stupid, I could just, I don’t know, sue him,” he shrugged his shoulders to shake off the peculiar weight pressing on his chest at the sight of his mother worrying about him.

 

“I want to talk to him, tell your brother I want to meet him.” She stated, a determined spark in her eye. The type that wouldn’t be swayed, to which Jongin relented and dialed Junmyeon’s number, setting it to speaker. “Mom wants to talk to Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon exhaled, tiredly.  _“Kyungsoo is in London, and he’s older than you. Call him hyung or something.”_

“Mom wants to talk to him, not me. And not gonna happen.” Jongin’s mother signaled for the phone to be passed to her. “Myeon, I want to talk to that boy. When is he getting back from London?”

 

_“I’ll have to contact Kyungsoo or his secretary to know that, Mom. I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”_

 

“I don’t want to wait, Junmyeon. Give me his contact details and I’ll contact him myself to set a meeting.” Jongin’s eyes widened, immediately shaking his head. Their mother had her moments as a helicopter mom, and this would be one of them. “Mom, no. Please don’t.” It was only ten in the morning, on a Thursday and she was already in gear.

 

“Jongin, I want to meet the man you are going to marry and I will. He won’t be out of the country forever,” she pointed out, and Jongin chose to keep mum because what she wants, she gets. There was no point in fighting her, so he chose the next best thing; leave before he gets involved in this fiasco. He made the excuse of needing to prepare for an interview ahead of time so he could bail out of listening to his mother possibly grilling his fiancé at two in the morning on the other side of the world.

 

It was a half-truth, so he didn’t quite feel guilty for immediately leaving. He wanted to leave his apartment early just in case he got stuck in lunchtime traffic and make a bad impression on the company. After an hour of preparation and a lot of pep talk, Jongin was able to get on the road two hours before his schedule.

 

After parking and being left with sweaty palms and rapid heartbeat thundering in his ears while walking through the office lobby, Jongin smiled nervously as he approached the receptionist. “Hi, I’m here for an interview with Ms. Son.” but the receptionist, a woman with feline like eyes, just looked at him in disdain after checking the records. “You’re early.”

 

“And that’s a bad thing, why?” Jongin couldn’t resist raising an eyebrow and straightening his posture to seem more dominant, and to send the message of _‘you shouldn’t mess with me’_ , but the woman didn’t look deterred at all and continued to look at him under her lashes. “You’re not following your schedule, what am I going to tell the one scheduled before you?”

 

Jongin scoffed, before smiling at her mockingly. It’s only noon and someone was already grinding on his gears in the worst way possible. Someone clearly didn’t go through a class on good manners and right conduct, and he had the slight desire to stoop down to her level. “I don’t know, how about telling them to go up to a certain floor and to wait for their name to be called? I’m not trying to take someone else’s sched. I just wanted to be here early—”

 

“Ms. Lee, what is going on here?” Jongin turned around to see a shock of red hair in a pinstriped suit, but he lacked the same deadly gaze that Kyungsoo had. He had a more open aura, but by the way his brows furrowed made the receptionist seem like a meek kitten made it obvious that he had power here. “This man is scheduled for an interview with Ms. Son—”

 

“Why aren’t you telling him where to go then?” The woman stumbled over her words as she tried explaining to this person why she was being difficult and not letting him in upstairs to HR. “So, what’s the problem if he’s early and the person before him is late? That’s their problem, not his.” He pointed out, as he placed his hand on his hips. He turned to Jongin and the latter readied himself to get chewed on, but managed to breathe easier when he got a smile instead. “You are?”

 

“Kim Jongin, Sir. I have an interview with Ms. Son at one pm.” He breathed out before pursing his lips together. The man’s smile immediately got wider, as if he knew something that Jongin didn’t and nodded. “Leave an ID here and come with me, I’ll take you to HR. Ms. Lee, give Mr. Kim a visitor’s pass. Report to me before you clock out. I need to talk to you.”

 

“Come on, Wendy’s going to like you; very punctual.” The red head stated as he entered the elevator with Jongin. “Um, thank you sir.” He bowed, but the former shook his head. “No need for that. You know, I didn’t think I’d meet you so soon.” This statement shocked Jongin, and immediately had his head reeling about what they knew. Did they know about the summer incident 2010? Or spring of 2013?

 

Jongin’s eyes shifted rapidly on the floor as he desperately tried to remember what they could’ve possibly dug up about him because he clearly remembered that he had set his social media all to private and deleted all the embarrassing videos Sehun had loved to post.

 

_W h a t  d i d  t h e y  k n o w_

 

His reaction made the presumably older man laugh at him. “I know you’re Kyungsoo’s fiancé. Don’t worry, only the higher ups know about it.”

 

_What._

 

That was what he knew? Jongin thought he was going to drop dead on the carpet of the elevator. Relief flooded his veins as he let out a slow breath through his nose, making the shorter man laugh at him again. He offered a hand, and all of a sudden everything about this man expressed overflowing confidence. “Byun Baekhyun. I’m a friend of Kyungsoo’s.”

 

“Kim Jongin, but I guess you know that already.” The brunette muttered, “Sir.” The elevator stopped at the 29th floor and Baekhyun got out first before waiting for Jongin, immediately heading straight to an office where a petite and pleasant woman was sitting. “Hey, I got your one pm. He arrived early, you wanna interview him now?” He nudged his chin towards Jongin, who was hiding behind the wall.

 

The woman stood up to look at him, then shifted her gaze to Baekhyun. They shared a knowing glance until Baekhyun turned on his heel to leave, shouting out a ‘ _Good luck, kid_ ’ behind him, whereas she smiled and offered a hand to lead him inside the office. “You were scheduled for one pm, Kim Jongin? Am I right?” She gave him another smile before pulling a file from a pile on the side. “Yes. I’m Jongin.”

 

“Wendy Son. I am the HR manager for Do & Associates. Nice to meet you.” Jongin merely smiled and bowed his head. “So, shall we get started?” Wendy seemed like a pleasant person, and even more welcoming than Baekhyun was as she started the interview. It consisted of some of the basic questions of, ‘ _Could you tell me about yourself?_ ’,  _’What can you contribute to the company?’_  and of course, the dreaded, _‘Why should we hire you?’_

 

Jongin had pretty much blacked out as he answered the questions, breezing through them as if he had nerves of steel and tried to blow his achievements even more without making him look like a dick. He’s gone to so many interviews that he’s pretty sure it will be the same sets of questions again.

 

By the time Wendy was scribbling something in his file, the loud scratching of the ballpoint pen on paper prevalent in the room, Jongin couldn’t even remember what he said in this interview. He was terribly tired and drained already when Wendy had smiled at him again.

 

“So far, Mr. Kim, your achievements and educational attainment are quite the feat. It was also stated in your CV that you are a law student, which means you are also eligible for a job under legal affairs as a paralegal.”

 

She clasped her hands together, catching Jongin’s attention with her blue nails. “But what I want to know now is, how would you balance both your career and academics? Law is a tedious field, and I understand that this could pose as a difficulty in time management.” He blinked a couple of times, looking at a spot behind her bunned hair and answering, making sure to look her in the eye.

 

“Well, in terms of my schedule, my academics and work wouldn’t pose a conflict as I am currently taking evening classes during the weekdays and attend Saturday lectures to make sure that I am not left behind. With my workloads and tasks, I make a list and jot them down according to importance so I can assess how much time I can work on one and move on to another,” he breathed, watching the petite woman nod and make a few more remarks before closing his file and setting it off to the side.

 

“I believe we are done for the day,” Wendy said brightly, giving him the brightest smile she had given Jongin within the hour. The latter inwardly thanked her for being so accommodating that he didn’t even notice her grilling him to the bone. She offered her hand to shake when she stood up to guide Jongin out. “We’ll keep in touch, Mr. Kim.”

 

Jongin’s smile slacked a bit, but he was careful enough to not let his face crack in the room. There it is, the dreaded sentence that promised false hope. “Of course, thank you for your time, Ms. Son.”

 

“The elevator is straight ahead. Take care, Mr. Kim.”

 

\--

 

Jongin found himself frowning into his soda cup as he met up with Sehun again, and this time Seulgi had come with them after her strong insistence to join them for a late lunch. Jongin pretends to not notice Sehun’s straighter posture in the presence of his older sister. “Stop moping, Jongin. Come on.”

 

“Easy for you guys to say, you have permanent jobs.” He murmured, pushing a noodle around his bowl. Seulgi looked sympathetic, while Sehun had his brows furrowed in concern. “Maybe this is a sign to focus more in Law School, Jingo,” he provided, but the way his friend’s face had turned more uninterested, he decided to drop it. The youngest of the three frowned, but patted him on the shoulder.

 

Jongin seemed like all hope had left him as he sat in the corner of a noodle place. “It’s always that stupid line,  _‘keep in touch’_  my ass. Either they email back two weeks later saying sorry or they don’t call at all.’ He looked terribly lethargic but his words had bite to them.

 

He leaned on the table forehead down, the loud bang gaining them some onlookers. “Why did I even hope that his big ass company would accept me?” Jongin whined out, showing no signs of wanting to actually eat, but when his phone vibrated on the table, his body shot up.

 

Seulgi grabbed his phone immediately, hiding the screen from his view. “No! I’ll look.” She put an arm between her and Jongin, pushing the screen to her chest when it pinged a couple more times. “It’s from an unknown number, and the other one is from—” She raised an eyebrow. “Huh. Kyungsoo. You guys talk?”

 

“Probably tried to break the news that his company didn’t accept me.”

 

“Actually no,” Seulgi’s lips slowly curled up into a smile, the type that made her eyes crinkle into crescents and her cheeks puff up. “He said, ‘ _Good evening, Jongin, congratulations for getting into the company. You’re in good hands. I have to admit, Baekhyun will be a lot to handle, but he’s a good coworker and Wendy is very responsible, See you around._ ’ Jongin, you got in!”

 

“No shit?” Sehun looked equally as shocked, while Jongin’s jaw dropped.

 

“Wait, the other one is from someone named Baekhyun, who is apparently, the Head of Human Resources. He says, _Congratulations, Mr. Kim. Welcome to Do & Associates, you have been accepted as an Employee Relations Assistant under Ms. Son. You may come in the following days to discuss the terms of your employment._ Oh my god!” Seulgi set his phone down and pulled him in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you!”

 

Happy was understatement to what Jongin felt. All he could say about it was it being a mix of being on cloud nine and a sudden burst of giddiness shooting through his veins, but what Sehun and Seulgi didn’t expect was for him to start crying; all shiny eyes with unshed tears that streaks down his cheeks, and muffled sobs against Seulgi’s shoulder.

 

All Sehun could here were butchered versions of, “ _I finally have a job_ ” as Jongin clutched the phone tightly in his hand, eyes focused in an unwavering glare on the screen as if he wanted to take every word of those texts to heart and commit them to memory.

 

\--

 

Finally, back in the sanctity of his own apartment and bed, Jongin was still unable to sleep due to the adrenaline still in his bloodstream from earlier despite it being already two in the morning. He’s in the middle of rolling on his stomach when he remembered that he still hasn’t replied to Kyungsoo’s text, despite having already confirmed Baekhyun’s text.

 

 _Hey. Thanks._  Ew. Delete.

 

_Hi, I just want to say thanks. :)_

 

Ugh. That’s even worse. That smiley is fucking weird. Let’s try this again.

**Kim Jongin**

_It’s probably late there in London, but thank_

_you for the job. I mean for giving me a chance._

_It really means a lot to me._

Jongin stares at the screen, looking at the little ‘delivered’ under his texts. He suddenly cringed, his phone bill would be at an all-time high with all these overseas texts. He’s about to fall asleep when his phone vibrated on his stomach, Kyungsoo’s reply, or replies were almost instantaneous.

 

**Do Kyungsoo**

_Not a problem, Jongin. Plus, I told you, I only got you the schedule._

_Getting through the interview and impressing Baekhyun was all you._

_Oh, and by the way, it’s only half past six in the evening here._

 

**Kim Jongin**

_Still, thank you. If it wasn’t for that interview slot, I wouldn’t_

_have been able to get in. I hope I’m not disrupting your work._

**Kyungsoo**

_Of course you’re not disrupting._

_Isn’t it really late there?_

_Don’t you have classes tomorrow?_

Jongin shifted onto his side and kept one eye open to read Kyungsoo’s replies. His adrenaline was finally dying down and he could feel the exhaustion weighing down his eyelids but he wanted to make a conversation with Kyungsoo, and he will.

Jongin’s eyes lingered on the send button and his head was filled with second thoughts about oversharing but this involved Kyungsoo’s company, so he thought, sharing a bit of his routine would encourage Kyungsoo to do the same. Instead of being so goddamned courteous, Jongin wanted to see more of the callous Kyungsoo who cracked at a joke in the middle of a meeting.

 

So he decided to press it.

**Jongin**

_Yeah. It’s 3 here, and no, I don’t have classes in the morning._

_I just have to swing by the office to sign my employment contract._

_What about you? Do you have more meetings to get to?_

**Kyungsoo**

_Jongin, it’s late. You should rest first._

_I’m about done here in London, and I’ll_

_probably be back in Seoul during the weekend._

The younger male rubbed at his only open eye, holding back a yawn but failing to do so. It was really getting late, he thought, as he spared a glance at the time on his phone. It read as quarter to four, and Jongin should really be sleeping now if he wanted to stay awake in his evening classes.

  **Jongin**

_I will, I just wanted to thank you._

_That’s good then._

**Kyungsoo**

_You already did, so sleep. We can talk tomorrow_

_or whenever we’re available again._

_Good night, Jongin. Again, congratulations._

_I look forward to working with you._

Losing the fight with sleep, he wasn't even able to reply to Kyungsoo anymore as he let it succumb his senses, with a little smile on his lips. For some reason, Kyungsoo seemed warmer on texts and calls, rather than in person.

 

Unbeknownst to Jongin, Kyungsoo didn’t immediately reply the following morning. He reasoned it out as the older man resting and not wanting to disturb him, especially when he was too busy so he didn’t pester him for a reply. Kyungsoo can’t know that he was, especially needy, this early on. After having discussed the terms of his employment with Wendy and Baekhyun, he was finally an official employee of Do & Associates the moment the nib of his pen left the contract.

 

He was set to start next Monday, and was now processing his parking sticker and other requirements and his company ID. Wendy was even considerate enough to give him a floor by floor rundown of the building. Jongin had tried to keep up by making mental notes. The building itself had two entrances; one for the bank and the office itself.

 

With his head buzzing from the immense amount of information he’s managed to cram in there about the company’s departments and where to go to deliver any documents, Jongin was drained, but at the same time extremely excited. Sure, he was pretty much a glorified secretary with a different job title, but his bosses were great and he had a permanent job.

 

And yeah, he was engaged. If things worked out the way it should’ve had and in the proper order, Jongin would probably be much happier, but he wasn’t one to complain. He’s very much content with what he had now, despite the new setup of his daily schedules being extremely tight. As he was about to drive off and go home after his classes, he received a text.

 

**Do Kyungsoo**

_Hi Jongin, I heard from Baekhyun that you’ve_

_officially signed in with the company. I’m glad._

_Sorry I wasn’t able to text you sooner._

_Paperwork is especially tedious here._

**Kim Jongin**

_It’s okay. It was me who didn’t reply last night._

_Got too tired._

Monotonous replies were the only thing they exchanged between the weekend, and honestly Jongin wasn't so surprised. He expected this from Kyungsoo, after all he is a very busy man with a lot on his shoulders.

 

So Jongin didn’t push Kyungsoo for any replies, both from being too shy to open a deeper conversation beyond the topic from work and not wanting to interfere with his job. He still didn’t know Kyungsoo enough to form a definite assumption on whether he took kindly to distractions or not.

 

All “Hello Jongin, Good morning.” and “Hey, Good evening.” was the only thing they’ve managed to exchange throughout the weekend, even until Jongin’s first day of work.

 

Jongin won’t say that tapping his ID on the time-in machine made him so giddy; he actually had the same in their own company but this time, his ID doesn’t read trainee anymore and it wasn’t temporary anymore. He racked his head for HR’s floor and bumped into Baekhyun as the elevator’s doors opened on his floor.

 

With his shock of bright hair and brighter personality, Jongin could sense that his boss was made for HR, but marketing would’ve made a better choice. When the shorter man caught sight of him, he absolutely beamed. “Hey!” Jongin offered a shaky grin and greeted him back. “Good morning, Sir.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the elevator. “Sir—I have to time in with Ms. Son—”

 

“Don’t worry, you’re early. You’ve got about 15 minutes until she starts looking for you--anyway,” He paused, realizing that he was still with a roomful of people that shouldn’t be hearing what he has to say. He pushed a pile of files into Jongin’s chest, making the younger let go of the strap of his messenger bag. “Here, hold this and come with me for a bit. I got Wendy, don’t sweat that.”

 

He pressed the button to the executive department’s floor and grinned again, but raised an eyebrow at the murmurs in the elevator. Excited murmurs from the female and some male employees, talking of the younger Do finally coming back to the office, after nearly a month out of the country.

 

But he couldn’t really ponder on about hearsays in the office elevator especially when Baekhyun is already dragging him out, making Jongin keep out with his brisk walking, the elder’s shoes making a dull thud against the carpeted flooring. “Keep up. I guess you already know? Mr. Do’s comin’ back. Anyways, drop those off at Chairman Do’s secretary and we can go back to HR.”

 

Jongin struggled to keep up, despite his longer strides. “Uh, I actually knew before hand? He told me that he’ll be back this week.”

 

“Oh, she’s not around. Just set them on her table, I’ll just email her —wait, he told you?” Baekhyun looked skeptical as Jongin struggled to slip off his coat quickly before they went back in the direction they came from, struggling with the button that caught onto his I.D lace.

 

“Yeah, we, uhm, text. I don’t know everything about when exactly but,” he shrugged off awkwardly. Baekhyun escorted him to his cubicle, or desk near Wendy’s office. He smiled at Wendy when her eyes shift from him to Jongin’s flushed face. “Sorry about that, I borrowed your assistant for a bit. He wasn’t late. Thanks!”

 

“Sorry about that, Ma’am, I tried to tell him that I needed to report to you first but he saw me in the elevator and didn’t let me out.” Jongin explained, trying to reason with his supervisor. Wendy just shrugged, and sighed. “It’s okay. I can’t control him anyways. So, yeah, here’s your desk and I have a 10:30 and a 2 scheduled. Tell me when they arrive, alright?”

 

Work is uh, work. Obviously, but Jongin had been doing the same thing for a year now so he wasn’t necessarily too new in the business; answering calls and forwarding them, delivering paperwork to other departments or to Baekhyun for approval.

 

But he found out that working in Employee Relations and Recruitment meant, a lot of talking. To the other employees and job applicants. It didn’t help that one of the three applicants scheduled for an interview that day already tried to hit on him. Jongin gritted his teeth and he heard one of them call him a _‘sexytary’_ and wouldn’t mind working all day long if the view was that great.

 

He even made a snide remark that Jongin was probably only working there because he was sleeping with his boss. Trying not to be passive aggressive on the first week of work wasn’t easy, so what he did was write his own remarks on a little post it and kept them posted about their resumes.

 

What he forgot to do was remove them when it came to delivering them to Wendy. She plucked the one on the sleazy jerk and raised an eyebrow at the clean script on it. “Sleaze. Tried hitting on me and talked smack when I refused his ‘ _compliments_ ’”

 

Shit.

 

Jongin shook his head and clenched his eyes when he saw the post it between her fingers. “Uh, I can explain?”

 

“Send him in, I want to see this in all his sleazy glory.” Wendy spoke out, tugging at the little yellow square with a smile that left no room for arguments.

 

Jongin smacked himself on the forehead internally. He hadn’t been here for a week but he might get fired today for being careless. “Mr. Choi, please proceed to Ms. Son’s office.” He said grimly, trying to pace himself.

 

That applicant was in there for a good ten minutes before he was swinging the door open and stalking off to the elevators. Wendy followed suit with a pissed expression on her features, a look foreign to Jongin. “Do you have his resume? I’m going to have Baekhyun blacklist him on every branch we have. You were right, he was quite the man.” She sighed, throwing the crumpled resume in Jongin’s bin.

 

“Uh.”

 

“Good job, you’re very observant. Thank you.”

 

Wow, he wasn’t fired yet. Good job, he cheered internally as he smiled.

 

\--

 

Three days with his first work week with Do & Associates, things got more interesting. On his way up to the HR from the company lounge on the seventh floor, he heard a familiar voice call out. “Could you hold it?” Jongin immediately jammed his finger into the ‘ _open_ ’ button, much to the chagrin of the other passengers. The face to the voice comes into view and he’s suddenly hit with a wave of Deja vu when he met eyes with Kyungsoo.

 

A couple of gasps resonated within the small space, and when Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the source of the noise, almost immediately, the chorus of ‘ _Good Afternoon, Mr. Do_ ’ in the space was loud and was very much in his ear, to which the older man greeted back, bowing back, albeit less lower.

 

He looked at Jongin and eyed him up and down before making a remark. “I haven’t seen you around. Thank you for holding it.” He gave Jongin a smile, but it was nearing towards a smirk with the spark of mischief in his eyes.

 

Goddamn it. He did say he was going to be back this week, but Jongin didn’t really expect to be almost pressed up against the older’s side nearly two weeks after meeting him. He suddenly had problems breathing properly at seeing Kyungsoo up close, like really close.

 

He had desperately wanted to avert his eyes but failed. This man had no pores and his features looked softer from Jongin’s angle, being taller than him, holy fuck. He tried to find his voice as he tried to avert his eyes from the older man and the two moles doting his philtrum and cupid’s bow. “Uhm, I’m new, Sir, and you’re welcome,” he paused, gulping at the title. “Mr. Do.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin’s ID and snaked his arm around the younger’s waist to reach the keys, murmuring about him nearly missing his floor. “HR.” He had stated aloud and smiled at the small chorus of ‘ _Thank yous_ ’, raising an eyebrow at Jongin, who seemed to not move from their position. “You’re from HR right? This is your floor.”

 

Jongin looked up the display above, immediately shuffling out and bowing. “O—oh sorry. Thank you, sir.” Baekhyun and Wendy caught wind of the whole exchange and smiled at each other, and at Jongin’s flushed cheeks. Kyungsoo merely nodded once to acknowledge Baekhyun, who had excitedly waved back. He still had that stupid smirk on his face when Jongin made the mistake of looking behind his shoulder again.

 

Baekhyun faced Jongin, who desperately tried to will the flush away as he busied himself with filling the documents in his  _In_  box. “ _Sir_. That’s mad cute; he likes that, you know.” He winked suggestively and Jongin responded before he could stop himself. “Sir, don’t you have anything else to do?”

 

His face broke into an expression of equal parts embarrassment and annoyance, or what Baekhyun likes to call, denial. “It’s still lunch. Within these two hours, my title doesn’t exist and I’m your friend now.”

 

“Sir, with all due respect, since when did you become my friend?”

 

“When you gave the minx downstairs a piece of your mind. I actually thought you were going to be a pushover but you aren’t, so hey, you not only get a great boss but a bomb friend!” Baekhyun would’ve done great in marketing with the way he was selling himself to Jongin in an attempt to convince him, but he leaned in, curling a finger to make Jongin lean in too. “And you’re my best friend's fiancé, so you’re my best friend by extension—”

 

“It really doesn’t work that way, Sir.”

 

“You can’t hide anything from me, Kim. I know things.” The older man said, sitting down in front the younger, who was still very much flushed all the way down his neck. He tried to busy himself with encoding some pending resumes to include in the company servers but Baekhyun proved to be a difficult person to tune away, with the way he chattered and acted like he knew so much.

 

He probably does, since lunchtime rumors and whispers in the elevator talked about him dating the I.T guy downstairs and of course, he was Head of Human Resource. He already knew too much already. “Hey, let me borrow your phone.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m going to add Kyungsoo in each of your social media—” “No!” Jongin hissed as he snatched his phone away from his reach. “He’s my boss! I don’t need that.”

 

“Actually, I’m your boss. And come on, you need to get to know him more! And I could tell you a whole lot, even embarrassing high school stories that show Kyungsoo’s isn’t as hot shot and suave as he is now.”

 

“Sir, it’s really past lunch—I really have to encode these—”

 

“Fine, since you’re so busy, I’ll just send them to you tonight. Kyungsoo will hate me, but I just love seeing him mad.” Baekhyun looked down at his wristwatch and almost like clockwork, his demeanor shifted into something more muted and less boisterous. He offered Jongin a small smile before heading off to the elevators back to the executive floor. “Keep up the good work, Kim.”

 

Just as he was about to give Wendy another file, his phone pinged continuously three times in his pocket. It was a couple of texts from Baekhyun, with links to Kyungsoo’s social media and two that just read ‘HR Baekhyun sent a message.’

 

Jongin had a terrible curious streak in him, but just as he was about to open Baekhyun’s message from the notification banner, it’s swiftly replaced by one from Kyungsoo. 

 

**Do Kyungsoo**

_Hi Jongin, I hope I’m not disrupting your work,_

_but do you know this number ( 010- xxx- xxx)?_

_It’s claiming to be your mother.”_

 

Oh no.

 

What did his mother tell Kyungsoo?

 

But he couldn’t really drop updating the records for the filling of paid leaves, so he decided to prioritize that. He didn’t get to open to Baekhyun’s texts until he timed out, but when he finally did, he had to bite his lip to stifle a coo. It was Kyungsoo’s baby picture; he was leaning with both of his hands against the wall with his signature stoic face on. It seems like he never grew out of that face.

 

The other one was him full blown laughing, teeth in full display and cheeks scrunched up so much that his eyes were barely visible. Baby Kyungsoo was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen; and he’s seen so many dog and cat videos in the wee hours of the night and he even beats Jaehyun, he was that cute.

 

**Kim Jongin**

_Oh my god_

_I thought you were going to send me_

_embarrassing pictures of him._

Baekhyun’s reply is immediate.

**HR – Byun Baekhyun**

_Don’t worry, we’ll get to that._

_Isn’t he adorable?_

**Jongin**

_Please don’t._

_And yes, he is. How is he that cute?_

**Baekhyun**

_Idk man, but he sure grew out of it._

**Jongin**

_Uhh._

**Baekhyun**

_Of course, I can’t deter you; you have the hots for him._

 

**Jongin**

_No, I don’t, Sir._

**Baekhyun**

_Seen; 7:20 pm_

**Jongin**

_Sir._

**Baekhyun**

_Seen; 7:21 pm_

 

Seeing as Baekhyun wasn’t going to reply to him anytime soon, he opened Kyungsoo’s text and recalled his mother’s number from the back of his head and confirmed it, apologizing for the late reply as he had quite the encoding pile to finish earlier in the afternoon.

 

**Kim Jongin**

_Yeah that’s her number. Why?_

 

Kyungsoo didn’t reply until he was pulling over in the parking lot in Yonsei, struggling to reply with one hand as he double checked the locks on his car, pulling on the handle for good measure.

 

**Kyungsoo**

_She’s invited me for lunch tomorrow, and she’s_

_telling me to bring you along. Did she tell you_

_about this already?_

**Jongin**

_wHAT? NO???_

_Uh,I mean no. She hasn’t mentioned anything to me._

_I’ll call her wait._

 

“Mom— _yes_ , hello I miss you too. Kyungsoo texted me—what is this lunch he’s talking about?” Jongin rushed out as he walked briskly to his lecture hall _. ‘I invited him for lunch tomorrow! And I told him to tell you—why didn’t you tell me you were working for him? I only found out through your sister—'_

 

“Look mom, I need to go—yes, I will pick you up tomorrow—okay I have to leave mom, love you too.” He managed to whisper before opening the door and walking in, merely seconds from the bell ringing. Breathing hard on his seat, he slipped a quick reply to Kyungsoo.

**Jongin**

_It’s legit. She told me you could pick the place;_

_She likes Italian, by the way. I’ll be there too._

**Kyungsoo**

_Great. I’ll text you the details later. See you._

 

The conversation died as quickly as it lived because Jongin was still a student, and Kyungsoo had his own life, so neither of them were really entitled to butt in a demand for constant communication, even if it was desperately needed with the state of their situation now. As the clingy person he was, Jongin had already firmly stated to himself that he’d let this develop over time and not overthink this and not do dumb shit.

 

But Jongin, having no heed to his own set of rules, had thought it would be a good idea to instead, stalk Kyungsoo’s instagram instead of actually getting to know him over lunch or a cup of coffee like two decent people would. Instead it was eleven at night, and he was scrolling through months, possibly even years in pictures.

 

His account was named _‘@dohks_’,_ and a good majority of the posts were in English and trying to translate them in his head would be too much effort, since the pictures had a similar theme; either it was a landscape shot, a book, him watching a movie and a Samoyed, who was lovingly referred to as Marshmallow.

 

 _Be fucking still, my beating heart._ Kyungsoo was such a nerd under that double-breasted jacket.

 

Kyungsoo’s account was nothing out of the ordinary, but a couple of pictures caught his attention despite the captions. One was a four-year picture in his graduation toga from MIT, holding up his degree with a witty caption and it was tagged to Baekhyun.

 

 _“One degree hotter than you. @_baekhyunee”_  Kyungsoo had a small smile, or a smirk, Jongin wasn’t really sure. To be honest, it looked more like a cocky quirk of the lips instead of a smile.

 

Treading dangerous territory now at the five-year old pictures, he did a double take of a then red-haired Kyungsoo not looking at the camera but laughing with his hand on his face.

 

His smile looked borderline pained and he was clenching his jaw, but he still got the same cheek scrunch from his childhood but his cheek was less chubbier, and it was obvious that Kyungsoo got thicker at his stay in the US. Shirtless and propped up on what looked like a dentist’s chair, someone was hunched over and pulling the skin near his chest taut. He couldn’t see much, but it looked like he was in a tattoo parlour.

 

There weren’t any pictures showing the possible new ink and where it could’ve been located; it might have been deleted and Kyungsoo had probably gotten it removed through laser treatments. It was probably just a result of a dare from a wild drinking session with his friends that made him get it, or he lost a bet or something. That was something he’ll never know for sure but maybe he’ll grow the balls to ask about it if he doesn't forget about it within the five years of their future union.

 

He kept scrolling and a much older picture showed Kyungsoo at a bar with his face half turned to the person taking the picture, and it boasted the older male’s almost blasé face under the soft yellow light, in some ray ban specs and a shiny industrial piercing next to an ear rest. It was a terribly intimate picture, and it almost felt like he was being a voyeur to such a private moment.

 

This was further strengthened when he scrolled through a picture with Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed as he held a girl’s ( _maybe it was a boy with long hair to be honest_ ) hair in his hands and tried to braid it, while the girl only laughed at him, blurting something in English that Jongin wasn’t able to catch. The video ended up with Kyungsoo planting a kiss on this mystery girl’s temple and Jongin suddenly felt like shit.

 

At twelve am, a very sleepy but very much taken back Jongin couldn’t imagine that his rigid looking fiance that was always clad in all black had a rebellious streak in his university days, and to the extent that he had even gotten a tattoo. He even had a girlfriend, or was that a close friend?

 

Why was he trying to convince himself that that girl wasn’t romantically linked to him? Close friends kiss each other on the forehead, right? Jongin sleepily willed the thoughts away as he scrolled through pictures of books, trying to make sense of the little bits and pieces of Kyungsoo in his pictures.

 

But who was he to judge? He had his own wild child streak, despite being much tamer than Kyungsoo’s. Twenty-year old Kyungsoo made his wild child ways seem as tame as a domestic house cat, and now he was feeling much more threatened in a whole different way. Jongin let a slow breath come out his nose as he scrolled back, but his phone lagged and his frustrated scrolling on the screen led to him double tapping on the tattoo parlour picture.

 

He looked at the bright red heart popping up in horror, panicking and immediately sitting up because holy shit, he had done the ultimate taboo any stalking millennial should never commit; he fucking liked a two hundred fucking sixty week old photo.

 

He took a screenshot and sent it to Sehun, bombarding him with exclamation points and random misspelt versions of his name. Sehun had replied a few minutes later with the same urgency in his replies.

**Oh Sehun**

_bOI_

_whaT DID YOU DO_

_I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL_

_OF THE DOUBLE TAP_

**Kim Jongin**

_wHAT DO I DO???? DOES IT STILL_

_SHOW EVEN IF I UNLIKE IT???_

**Sehun**

_yES????????? THE ONLY WAY HE WON’T_

_SEE IT IS IF YOU DELETE THE NOTIF_

**Jongin**

_WHAT DO I DO_

**Sehun**

_IDK MAN URE DEAD IT’S BEEN A GREAT 20 YRS_

**Jongin**

_SEHUN PLS_

 

Jongin fell asleep with panic in his veins and in the following morning, he felt his face flush again at the thought of actually facing Kyungsoo, dread filling his stomach knowing that he would’ve already seen the notification.

 

What a time to be alive.

 

Dressing himself in mandarin-collared shirt and slacks, and picking his mother up, he went straight to the restaurant that Kyungsoo had picked; it was an Italian restaurant by the Han River and Kyungsoo already had a cup of coffee in front of him when they arrived. His face broke into a gentle smile when he had spotted Jongin and bowed to Jongin’s mother when they got to the table. “Hello, Ma’am, I’m Kyungsoo. It’s nice to meet you. Hi, Jongin.”

 

He was a little dressed down too; dressed in a sweater and a lighter coloured pair of slacks. He also lacked the usual brushed back style, that made him look immensely younger than his age. “Hello, Kyungsoo. I’m Sooyoung. Shall we?”

 

\--

 

Lunch was going well due to his mother’s chattiness and Kyungsoo’s easygoing personality and his stories from college and work in London recently, he also asked about Sooyoung’s business and commented on her amazing eye in her interior design.

 

It was as if he had a cheatbook on how to win his family over, goddamn. Jongin could easily tell that she liked Kyungsoo and was thoroughly impressed of his as despite his wealth, he knew how to work for himself and was such a polite man, she gushed when the older man had excused himself to take a call.

 

Jongin, on the other hand, wasn’t feeling very much up to the occasion as all he could think about was that stupid picture and the thought of Kyungsoo thinking of him as such a weird stalker. He moaned internally; social media should never be trusted. Kyungsoo returned back to the table with a worried expression on his face. “I’m afraid there had been an emergency at home and I need to attend to it immediately.”

 

Jongin’s mother merely smiled and patted his arm, “It’s okay, go attend to it. You’ve been a great host to us Kyungsoo. Drive safely.” Kyungsoo looked severely apologetic. “Are you sure? I can just send someone to handle it for a while.”

 

“Nonsense. Go handle it. Jongin and I will be alright.”

 

Kyungsoo bowed respectfully and offered his hand. “Thank you very much, Ma’am. I will definitely make it up in the future. Good bye.” He turned on his heel, but not before talking to a server on his way out.

 

Jongin furrowed his brows. He hoped Kyungsoo could resolved it, whatever it is. It seemed like a big thing too, with him being so uncharacteristically panicked like that. Sooyoung merely looked at Jongin and sipped at her latte.

 

“Do you like him? He seems like a good man.”

 

He shrugged, before signaling for the bill. “I like him enough to be civil.” The waitstaff walked up their table with a smile on her face as she presented the receipt. “He’s likeable, I’ll say that. Anyways,” He looked up at her. “Do you take credit?”

 

“Oh sir, your table’s been paid for by the gentleman who just left. Here’s the receipt for your meal today.”

 

“He paid for everything?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sooyoung faced Jongin. “Generous too.”

 

“Mom.” Jongin left a twenty thousand and ten thousand won bill in the leather booklet that housed the receipt as he pulled it out, passing it to the waitstaff. He waited for her to follow him out the restaurant to continue what he said. “I’m not marrying him for money—oh wait, I did.” Jongin said out loud, as he tucked his wallet back into his coat.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo texted him a little over two hours after he left, apologizing profusely about being an inconsiderate host during lunch for leaving early, and to extend his apology to his mother about not being able to talk to her more due to the emergency.

 

Jongin who had already dropped his mother off back home and was now eating dinner at an indie café they passed in Garosugil while being dragged to shop with Sehun, swallowed thoughtfully at his panini as he replied. Exhausted with the amount of bags he carried walking to and fro the streets, he sipped at his very much bright blue drink, only to wrinkle his nose at the sourness of the juice on his tastebuds.

 

Blue lemonade, he felt like a six year old again.

 

**Kim Jongin**

_Nah, it’s fine. She said it was okay._

**Do Kyungsoo**

_Are you sure? It’s so embarrassing._

**Jongin**

_You had your reasons, and she liked you._

**Kyungsoo**

_She did? Well, that’s great. :)_

  

Jongin sputtered on his drink a bit, to which Sehun jerked back to avoid the spray of blue lemonade away from his face. “Dude, uh gross?” Despite the clear disgust on his face, Jongin’s eyes stayed fixated on his phone. “Did you like another picture from five years, again?” Sehun said, pulling Jongin’s wrist towards him to peek at his phone. “Oh, it’s Kyungsoo. What’s wrong?”

 

“He just texted me an emoji.”

 

“Really. Better call the tabloids then,” Sehun raises his palm as if he was visualizing a slogan. “‘ _Do Kyungsoo, Future CEO of Do & Associates, uses emojis like the rest of the millennials._’ It’ll be a hit, Jongin.”

 

“Quit being so sarcastic. It just surprised me; he’ll always so courteous and professional that this is fucking breakthrough to me.” Jongin said, pulling his hand away from Sehun as he busied himself with a reply. “What a thrill-seeking life you live, Jongin.”

 

“Shut up, at least I’m engaged.” Jongin flipped him off without even ceasing his typing. Sehun only let out an indignant huff and shook his head, repeating Jongin’s words with a tone of mockery, “ShUt Up At LeAsT I’m EnGaGeD.”

 

_If you don’t mind me asking, what was the emergency?_

 

Kyungsoo responded with a series of sad faces, and Jongin was even doubting that it was even him that was talking to.

 

_This is really embarrassing, but I’m at the vet right now._

 

_Oh why? What happened?_

 

What shocked Jongin was the selfie Kyungsoo sent of him being smothered by white fluff, and in closer inspection, he seaw a black nose amidst all the fur nuzzled against Kyungsoo’s neck.

_I usually get my place cleaned and someone from the_

_cleaning service called me to say that he ate something,_

_and was suddenly breathing weirdly._

_I rushed him to the vet and found out that he choked on one of my pen caps._

Kyungsoo was out to get his heart, literally. He saw the dog last night but didn’t think it was actually his, thinking that the Samoyed puppy was just a random dog who cozied itself against Kyungsoo’s lap in the park. The dog looked happily asleep against Kyungsoo’s neck and chest, and another picture popped up in their conversation.

 

The dog had woken up a bit to leave a sleepy kiss against Kyungsoo’s cheek, the older man’s cheek scrunched up in a laugh in the corner of the shot. Jongin meekly muttered a small, “Oh My God” before he turned his phone to Sehun who immediately turned serious as he looked at the picture, then at Jongin who hid his mouth with his palm, a worried expression on his face.

“Is that his dog?”

 

Jongin could only nod. Sehun shook his head, a chuckle building up in his throat. “He excused himself from the lunch earlier to rush his dog to the Vet. I’m—”

 

“Oh wow, Kyungsoo has his priorities straight. I know that face, Jongin.” Jongin could only moan behind his hand, letting out a sound of distress. “He’s out to get me. Did you tell him that I liked dogs? Were you whistleblowing me?”

 

“I wouldn’t blow anything of yours even if it was a whistle, excuse you. Maybe he’s trying to be friends with you by showing you that he likes animals. Maybe he thinks it makes him look likeable, which it does.” Ignoring Sehun’s snarky reply, Jongin quickly typed a reply since it was already a good five minutes when Kyungsoo had sent him his sleeping doggo kissing him on the cheek.

 

_I’m glad that he’s okay._

 

Jongin couldn’t resist and asked Kyungsoo what was the name of the future love of his life.

 

_What’s his name? Or is it a she?_

_His name’s Marshmallow. He’s five._

_Look Jongin, I want to make it up to your mother,_

_and you for leaving earlier._

_I told you, it’s okay. Mom doesn’t mind either._

_You could text her and tell her you’re sorry_

_I’m sorry for being too forward, but can I at least_

_invite you for brunch tomorrow? I didn’t get to talk_

_to you much earlier because you seemed a little quiet._

_I was just tired. Sorry for being out it earlier,_

_I slept late._

Wow, what a great lie, Jongin.

 

_Then let me make it up to you. I also want to_

_personally congratulate you for getting into the company,_

_so, may I take you out for brunch?_

_Or are you too busy tomorrow?_

Jongin reached out and slapped Sehun’s arm repeatedly, making the younger male cuss at him as he passed him his phone, Sehun growling out a ‘stop it’ at Jongin as if he were a disobedient dog.

 

“What do I say? He’s invited me to brunch.” Sehun’s brows rose up to hairline. “Kyungsoo moves fast. I’ve always thought brunch was for couples, but then again you are gonna get married to him soon.” He shrugged, sipping on his coffee. “I don’t know? Say yes?”

 

“But Sehun. Brunch, on a Sunday.”

 

“You’re finally catching on. Say yes. What have you got to lose? You already lost your dignity when you stalked his insta anyways.”

_Uh, sure?_

_You’re not sure? It’s okay, I probably was too forward._

_You could bring your mother along too, if you like._

Sehun snatched his phone away. “Christ, you’re tragic Jongin.” His thumbs immediately moving to type a reply, moving his hands out of reach when Jongin tried to snatch it back. “Don’t get your pants in a twist. I won’t say stupid shit.”

_No, I mean sure._

_I’d love to go to brunch with you._

_That’s great! Do you know this cafe in_

_Yeouido Park? Park Cafe?_

 

Sehun’s eyes widened and Jongin moved to the seat next to him. “What? What’d he say?” He tugged at Sehun’s arms to peek on the screen. “He wants to take you to a cafe by the Marriott.”

 

“That’s in Yeouido.” Jongin’s eyes furrowed in confusion.

 

“Yeah. I know.”

 

“That’s an hour away.”

 

“I know, so I said yes. Well, you said yes.” Jongin finally snatched his phone away from Sehun’s grip and moaned. “Why did you say yes! That place is expensive!” Just as Jongin was about to offer a different place and reject the idea of going to such a high-end cafe, Kyungsoo already replied.

 

_Sorry, I had to make Marshmallow get in the car._

_What time is good for you?_

 

Sehun kept a watchful eye on Jongin’s responses and gave him a stern look. “Don’t you dare reject that. You are finally getting a date in so long and I am not going to let you ruin this. Tell him ten am.”

 

“I am not about to wake up at eight on a Sunday just to drive an hour to Yeouido—Sehun!”

 

Sehun replied swiftly and dropped Jongin’s phone on the table mere seconds after he pulled it from Jongin’s grasp and raised his arms in surrender. “That’s my last move. He’s asking if that’s the time he’s gonna pick you up or make the reservation.”

 

And true to his word, Kyungsoo was asking that.

_What? No, it’s okay. I can drive._

_No, I invited you. I should pick you up. No buts._

_:(_

_Look, I need to go because my dog is still high_

_from anesthesia. I’ll see you tomorrow Jongin._

_Do you even know where I live?_

_Oh. I don’t. Could you text me your address? I’ll pick you up at 10._

Jongin looked up to see Sehun waggling his eyebrows at him, smiling. “Jongin has a date~” He sing songed, while Jongin merely sighed. “I don’t even know what to wear.”

 

“That’s what I’m here for. Bill please!” Sehun settled the bill, saying that Jongin’s meal was on him for today, but expected the older to pay next time. After dragging him along almost every shop, he managed to convince Sehun from not making him try on every outfit he pulled out a rack.

 

Settling on a striped pajama top that Jongin whined about looking too silky and too suited for sleeping, instead of a daytime dress shirt and a pair of a skinnier pair of slacks, Sehun dropped him off exhausted on his condo lobby. “Enjoy your date tomorrow!”

 

“It’s not a date!”

 

\--

 

While getting ready and growling at how frustrating it was to tuck the silky material of his shirt in his pants, Jongin received a text at around quarter to ten from the elder, asking if he was in front of the right building.

 

“He’s too early.” Jongin muttered to himself as he rushed to pull his shoes on his feet and shrug his coat on. Double checking if he unplugged the stove and had his belongings on him, Jongin did a double take of himself in the full-length mirror near the stairs of his loft. He had second thoughts of just changing into another shirt, but if he had to put up another internal debate, he’d be late for his not date with Kyungsoo.

 

He ruffled his unruly fluff of still damp hair on his head, not knowing what to do with in. Jongin decided to leave the locks flat on his head and spritzed himself with whatever perfume he could reach and decided to fuck it, this isn’t a date. Why was he making a bid deal of how he looked in front of Kyungsoo?

 

What Jongin definitely didn’t expect after a short elevator ride, which he sent pacing on his heels, was Kyungsoo, standing by the condo lobby with his mighty fine Maserati Quattroporte double parked by the driveway, slowly breaking into a small smile when he caught sight of him. “Good morning,” he greeted softly when Jongin was finally a meter away from him.

 

The younger male gulped at the sight of Kyungsoo. It was the type of gulp that depicted anxiety or being nervous about anything, even if Jongin was nervous. It was the _‘oh my god he looks good’_ gulp. Jongin masked the thirsty thoughts away by reciprocating his greeting, but Kyungsoo was quick to catch on, following Jongin’s gaze on his chest.

 

He checked if there was some stray fur or a stain but found nothing, sans Jongin’s lingering gaze on the cloth of his black turtleneck. “You know, we could avoid the traffic if you’d stop staring at my shirt. Is there something I’m not seeing?” Kyungsoo had asked playfully, trying to pick at the thick wall of ice between them.

 

Jongin, on the other hand, looked like someone had snapped a finger in front of him, and quickly blinked away the dazed expression on his face. “Uhm, no. uh.” His inner voice yelled at him to stop being a bumbling idiot and say something nice, so he did. “You look good.” He awkwardly mumbled as he scratched at his ear.

 

And he did. Not sticking to his signature all black ensemble; he donned a grey turtleneck tucked into dark jeans, the older had a dark blue coat over it, and topped it all off by opting to forgo his contact lenses and wore a familiar pair of rayban glasses. He also had his hair combed back, but it didn’t look as severe as it usually did when gelled back in the office.

 

Dressed down Kyungsoo presented a different aura to Corporate Kyungsoo. While the latter was more rigid, weary and cold; the former had a bit of a cocky streak to it and seemed very much unpredictable with the way his mind worked. This Kyungsoo was more forward, less controlled and seemed more like the one he saw in pictures; rebellious, easy going.

 

But to be honest, if he hadn’t known Kyungsoo and met him just that day, he would still know that this man could buy him, his condo and his family without breaking the bank. Kyungsoo straightened his posture and pulled a bit on his coat. “Thanks, you look great too.” He gave him a subtle once over before meeting eyes with Jongin, but Jongin felt it.

 

Jongin knew he was attractive, and had experienced being scouted multiple times during his younger years by multiple companies, but there was something in the way Kyungsoo looked at him that made him a little hot under the collar.

 

Tall and slender, with the combination of sharp angles and smooth slopes on his face and figure; Kyungsoo had to be blind not to see that he was engaged to one of the most good-looking people in Seoul.

 

Since Jongin was too fixated on the older man’s shoes now as he didn’t know how to spark up another conversation with him, he failed to see the two paper bags in his grasp, that were now being offered to him. “This is for you, and your mom, of course.”

 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have. Thank you.” Jongin fumbled with the laces, trying hard not to peek inside them. “It’s okay, you can look at it.” Kyungsoo averted his eyes as Jongin loosened the ribbon between the bags, the smell of lavender wafting in the air between them. Jongin has made the mistake of inhaling too deep, and stifled a cough. “Don’t do that—it’s really strong.”

 

He ran his fingers through his dark hair in an attempt to hide his sudden sheepishness when Jongin pulled out a box carefully from the paper bag, and chuckled when the younger recognized the black and white logo on the box. “You got my mother a Diptyque candle?” He guffawed, to which the older man shrugged.

 

“I asked mine what I should get and she told me to get a candle. I was buying a new bottle of my perfume last night after getting Marshmallow home, and saw candles there, so I said why not?” Kyungsoo explained as Jongin put the box back in the paper bag in the same manner he pulled it out, smiling when the latter gave him a bashful smile. “She’ll like this. Thank you.”

 

Kyungsoo pointed to the other bag, grinning when Jongin looked at it and started picking at it. “That one’s for you; as a  _congratulations_  on getting the job.” The younger’s jaw dropped when he pulled a scarf, fingers lingering on the soft cashmere. “Kyungsoo, I can’t take this—”

 

He tried to push the scarf into Kyungsoo’s hands but only got a mere shake of the head, and Kyungsoo’s hands taking the scarf and reaching over him to lay it on his shoulders. “No, it’s a gift from me, you can’t give it back.” Jongin couldn’t breathe when Kyungsoo looked up at him through the rim of his glasses, and choked on his saliva when the darker haired man quirked his lips.

 

“There. Now you look even better.” Kyungsoo stepped back to let Jongin have a moment to compose himself, since at this point, Jongin was sure that it was getting a little too hot with all the attention he was being given. The elder pointed his thumb to his car that was double parked in front. “Look, we really need to go if we want to make it to our eleven thirty.”

 

Jongin could only make a sound of affirmation as he followed Kyungsoo outside and stared at the car, still absolutely taken back because, _what the fuck_ , Kyungsoo got him a really nice and expensive scarf and he’s still insisting on inviting him for brunch. With all the information crashing down on him, he let another unfiltered stream of words go.

 

“Is this a date?” Kyungsoo’s cool expression melted from his words as he broke into a series of chuckles, guiding Jongin to the passenger’s side of the car and his hand already poised to open the door. Jongin cringed at his choice of words, flushing under Kyungsoo’s inquisitive stare.

 

The older man put his hands on his waist as he cocked his head to the side, smiling. “Honestly,” He starts, getting Jongin’s attention. “I want it to be, but that isn’t for me to decide. Do you want it to be one, Jongin?”

 

If there was a word for weak in the knees and swooning and wanting to burst into a flirty giggle all in one, Jongin was feeling it then and there. He willed himself to be strong willed and not be taken through expensive gifts and easy smiles, but Kyungsoo with this bashful smiles and scrunching cheeks was making it so hard for him.

 

Internally repeating that he had to ‘ _hold onto your pants, you aren’t going to drop them anytime too soon._ ’, Jongin crossed his arms and leaned back against the car, since there wasn’t much distance between him and Kyungsoo anymore to try to conceal his still pink cheeks. “I am not an easy man, Kyungsoo. I don’t go on dates just like that.”

 

“I know you aren’t.” Jongin narrowed his eyes accusingly, raising a skeptical brow at the older, who let another one of those deep, rich chuckles that he desperately wanted to stop. “Are you trying to woo me with your car and good food?”

 

There’s that amused burst of air again while he raked a pale hand through dark locks, disturbing it from its style. Another grin. Another heartbeat skipped. “Ah, I was actually using my charm, but is it working?” Kyungsoo asked, a foreign tone of playfulness lacing itself in his voice as Jongin rolled his eyes, but smiled.

 

‘ _Keep it together; sure he’s hot and he has a nice smile but nope, not falling for it.’_

 

“Okay, I’ll ask you one more time.” Kyungsoo cleared his throat and straightened the lapels on his coat, smoothing his shirt. “I know this is a bit sudden, but Jongin, can I take you out on a brunch date?” He asked again, but this time Jongin didn’t have the shelter of Sehun’s shoulders to hide the way he bit his lip to control a smile from taking over his features. “We’re doing this backwards, but hey, better late than never.”

 

“What are we doing backwards?” Jongin asked, adjusting his crossed arms around him as he stared down at Kyungsoo. The elder merely smiled up at him. “Courting. I thought I’d court you, even though we already agreed on being fiancés before even becoming friends.”

 

“Fine.” Jongin uncrossed his arms, trying to will the darker flush on his cheeks from Kyungsoo’s words. “Since you asked so nicely.”

 

Kyungsoo’s smile got bigger, if it was possible. And when he opened the door for Jongin to get in, the younger was immediately hit by the smell of sandalwood on the other’s clothes as he slipped into the seat. He even had a protective hand over the frame of the door. “Watch your head.”

 

 _Christ, have mercy,_ he smells so good.

 

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

 

The hour-long drive didn’t seem so long when both of them already deep in conversation, but of course Kyungsoo started it with questions about Jongin’s career and academics. Jongin answered back as best he could, playing with the recliner on the seat. “I’m first year law student, as you already know.” He tossed Kyungsoo a haphazard glance before watching the road. “I was a graduate from Yonsei before that, and I majored in General Management.”

 

“Tell me more.”

 

“You know, we won’t have any bad date topics to talk about over the food if you keep asking me now,” Jongin murmured, as he fiddled with the radio. “Fine, what do you want to know?

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, keeping his hands on the wheel, and Jongin couldn’t resist trailing his eyes on the contours of the elder’s face and the slope of his nose. But the image was completely broken when Kyungsoo opened his mouth. “I don’t know. ASL?”

 

“What is this? Online dating?” Jongin deadpanned, as he fidgeted with the tassels of the scarf. “Fine, I’ll go first, but I’ll modify it. I’m Kyungsoo, or Kurt if you can’t pronounce Korean. I’m twenty seven.” Jongin marveled at the way he rolled his r’s, and asked if he was fluent. “Yup, and got better when I studied in MIT. I majored in Finance, and then took grad studies in Yonsei.”

 

“And we never saw each other.”

 

“Probably because you’re much older than me. I’m only twenty two.” Jongin shrugged but the look of utter confusion on Kyungsoo’s face made him unable to settle. “You’re twenty two? I thought you were around my age. Guess I’m your hyung, then.”

 

“Sure, but I won’t call you that.”

 

“Why not? I’m five years older than you.”

 

“I can’t just call you hyung during office hours, can’t I?” Jongin gripped the overhead handle hard when Kyungsoo made a sharp turn. “Why not?”

 

“Well, I’m the youngest of three kids. I’ve had it with older siblings.”

 

“You mean Junmyeon?” Jongin only let out an amused burst of air from his nose as affirmation. “Oh, I’m an only child, well legally, I’m an only child.”

 

“Why so?”

 

“Divorce, mom wasn’t really down to take shit.” He stated as if it was as normal as day. Jongin squirmed on his seat as he tried to find a good position. “Look, my life is boring. You tell me stuff.” The younger replied, shruggling his shoulders.

 

“I didn’t think I needed to since you were already so deep into my instagram two days ago.” Jongin suddenly straightened up and blanched, staring at Kyungsoo’s profile from the passenger’s side. “It was a joke, calm down.” He waved his hand carelessly, as if to dispel the awkward air between them.

 

Jongin buried his face in his hands, while Kyungsoo laughed at him, feeling the warmth back in his blood. “That was embarrassing. Oh my god.”

 

“Was that why you were so lackluster yesterday? Because you liked an old picture?”

 

“Old? Kyungsoo, that picture is older than my nephew. I was beyond embarrassed, I didn’t even want to leave my house.” He shuddered. “Just thinking about it makes me cringe—stop reminding me about all my bad life choices.” Jongin lightly swatted Kyungsoo in the arm, but it was more like a pat on the forearm.

 

“It was the tattoo picture right? Wanna know about that?”

 

“Sure, save me from my misery please.”

 

Kyungsoo started on the story when they pulled over at a red light, looking up to rack his head for that certain memory to tell him about it. “I think it was Junior year, around the Fall semester? Yeah. It was around finals week, and I was exhausted. I spent almost two days studying for a major exam, only to find out that I was exempted from the exam the moment I sat down in the exam hall.”

 

“So, you got a tattoo over an exam exemption? And here I thought you were spontaneous and risk tasking.”

 

“I wasn’t done, okay? And mind you, that was my hardest subject for that semester, so you bet I was pretty damned happy when I found out I wasn’t going to spend three hours killing my brain cells on an excel sheet.” Kyungsoo continued, shaking his head. “So yeah, I’m exempted and so were some of my friends. It was also the last exam so we get drinks and we get kicked out for being too loud.”

 

“The tattoo, Kyungsoo.”

 

“That’s hyung to you, and I’m getting to it. We see a tattoo parlour nearby and one of my friends gets dared to have a smiley face tattooed on his ass. He refuses, so the attention lands on me, and they dare me instead.”

 

“So, peer pressure? Did you get it removed?”

 

“No. It’s still there, somewhere. I’ve always wanted one, and they said they were going to pay for it, so I got it. The only thing I removed from my uni days are the piercings; my father says they are,” He raised his hands to make air quotation marks. “‘Unprofessional’”

 

Jongin kept mum for a few minutes, before he turned to Kyungsoo and waited for him to look back. “Did you get the smiley on your ass?” The older man had burst into laughter, covering his mouth with one hand.  “Oh hell no. Makes, umm, uhh, meet ups awkward.” Jongin caught on to the message and immediately tutted. “I get it—no need to explain.”

 

“So where is this free tattoo of yours?” Kyungsoo smirked, and winked cockily. “Secret. I’ll tell you someday.” Amidst Jongin’s eye rolling and Kyungsoo’s smooth maneuvering of the car, they already arrived at the Marriott. “Is it a tramp stamp?” Jongin asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt, ducking away from the balled-up receipt Kyungsoo threw at him when he exited the car.

 

“I can’t really think of anything to ask you anymore,” he lied as he awkwardly rocked back onto his heels while Kyungsoo talked to the person manning the valet parking, passing the keys of his beautiful, beautiful car.

 

“Of course, you do.” Kyungsoo grinned as he kept the door open for Jongin. “Alright, we’ll save the mandatory date interview for later.”

 

\--

 

Jongin was no stranger to luxury really, he had been in so many hotels and seen so many renovations of their own but, sometimes some restaurants just make you drop your jaw unknowingly, staring at the room like a bewildered child.

 

The waitstaff named Mina had guided them to a table situated close to a glass wall overlooking the Yeouido Park below, the location seemingly more private as it was in a corner. Kyungsoo, ever the gentleman, had offered to let Jongin have a seat first. “You’ve been here before?”

 

Jongin bowed his head at the woman, thanking her for the menus she handed. “Actually once, when I was much younger. It didn’t look like this back then though.” He murmured as he thumbed through the menu, cringing at the price internally.

 

Ordering an all-american for himself, Kyungsoo looked at Jongin and waited for him to indicate his choice, but only ended up smiling at the frustration in the younger’s knotted brows. “Hey, have you decided what to eat?”

 

Jongin lowered the menu and revealed an unconscious pout he was holding as he read on, and shook his head. “I don’t know what to choose.” He looked up to Mina, and smiled. “I’ll just have what he’s having, but with hot chocolate instead. Thank you.”

 

Once Mina walked away to deliver their orders to the chef, Kyungsoo clasped his hands together and resting his chin on it. “So.”

 

“So.”

 

“Tell me about your life outside work.” Jongin crossed his legs and leaned back, seeing the push in Kyungsoo’s body language. “What do you want to know specifically?”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and there was that shrug again, but the way he looked at Jongin showed his curiosity. “Hobbies, what you do in free time, what songs you sing to in the shower.” The last question took Jongin by surprise. “What?”

 

“I thought you weren’t listening to me, that’s why I said that. But you could answer it too, if you like.” Kyungsoo fiddled with the teaspoon on the table and spun it between his index and middle fingers. Jongin merely blinked.

 

“I used to dance, but now I only watch documentaries about history and whatever TED talk that comes up on my recommended list—listen, I can bet to you that you would doze off I told you all of my hobbies.” The older man shook his head, smiling. “You enjoy them, why would I say anything unsightly? What do you mean used to dance?”

 

“When I was younger, I loved doing it, but when uni rolled in I got too busy to do it.”

 

“What genres did you do?”

 

“A little bit of everything really, but I loved ballet the most.” Jongin’s lips started to curl upwards at the memory. “I used to tag along my older sister during her ballet lessons and when my mom saw that I really liked it, she enrolled me too. What about you?”

 

Kyungsoo stirred at his cup of coffee thoughtfully, “I like watching movies, singing too. Indie ones are my go to usually. Playing with my dog is another. Beyond work, I’m terribly mundane to be honest. Marshmallow is the only reason I’m fit because I have to take him out every night for a walk, or a run if he’s up to it.”

 

Jongin seemed to perk up at the mention of his five-year old dog, smiling at the thought of an overexcited Samoyed tugging on his leash to drag Kyungsoo wherever. “How is he by the way?”

 

“As if nothing ever happened to him.”

 

“That’s one thing I’m curious about. How’d you get him?”

 

“I found his breeder in the middle of my procrastination in my senior year of college, and saw that it was really nearby from the campus. I contacted the breeder for kicks and visited them one weekend. I almost couldn’t go home because Marshmallow kept crying when he couldn’t find me.”

 

Jongin was completely engrossed in the story, smiling the whole time. Kyungsoo seemed ecstatic about sharing the story of how he got his power puff of a dog in university. “I saved up a bit and checked with my landlord if dogs were allowed, and little over two months later, the next thing I knew I was in the subway with a sleeping puppy in a totebag.”

 

“He sounds great. Makes me miss my own dogs that I wasn’t able to take to my new place.”

 

“Oh, where are they?”

 

“With my parents. Three poodles that love hogging up my pillows.” Jongin pulled out his phone and showed Kyungsoo his lockscreen; a picture of his poodles crowding in front of Jongin’s camera absolutely elated. “Don’t be fooled, I spent an hour taking that.”

 

Kyungsoo showed his own collection of pictures, but the one made Jongin coo out loud was the one where despite his size, he was squeezing himself in the space between Kyungsoo’s chest and laptop. “He still thinks he’s a lap dog, even if he’s up to my waist when he stands up.”

 

With the arrival of their food, the topic immediately shifted. From embarrassing office stories from Kyungsoo and the experience of getting lost in Japan on a school trip, the food was great but the conversation they made was even better. Jongin was coming out of his shell and Kyungsoo was loosening up and letting his crass humour out.

 

When the time to foot the bill came, Kyungsoo immediately passed his credit card to Mina before Jongin could make a move to pull out his wallet. He shot Kyungsoo a glare when he sent Mina away before he could tell her to split the bill. “No. I invited you, I should pay.”

 

“But—”

 

“You could pay next time.”

 

“Are you implying that I’d go on a date with you again?”

 

“Are you saying you don’t want to?”

 

They ended up in Kyungsoo’s car back to Gangnam again, with a sulking Jongin in the passenger seat. “You should’ve let me pay at least. You already gave me a gift.” Kyungsoo waved his hand to ward off the argument. “It’s still early, want to do something else?”

 

“Only if I pay this time.”

 

\--

 

Jongin ended up paying for a pint of ice cream from a nearby Baskin Robbins when they got back to Gangnam, and before he was dropped off to the lobby of his condo, Jongin asked Kyungsoo to do something.

 

“Take your gift. I’ll take a picture and send it to my mom to make it legit that you really gave her that.” He passed the black and white paper bag and made him pose, the older awkwardly holding the bag underneath and giving him a small, yet genuine close lipped smile.

 

_‘Attached Image’_

_He says he’s sorry for bailing out yesterday._

_Oh he didn’t have to!!!_

_Tell him thank you!_

 

“She says thanks, and thank you.” Jongin pocketed his phone and smiled at the older male. He had no idea what else to say other than thank you, but thankfully Kyungsoo cut him to it. “You’re both welcome, and I had fun today. I hope you did too.”

 

Kyungsoo stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, smiling up at Jongin, and the younger could really see the sincerity in his words. “I definitely did. I’m sorry we had to cut it short. I still have some readings to finish tonight.” Jongin trailed off awkwardly as he scratched at his nape.

 

“It’s fine. Thank you for giving me your time, Jongin. I look forward to getting to know you better.” Kyungsoo offered a hand and let out a short burst of air when Jongin raised an eyebrow at it. “Normally, I kiss my dates but this is the first so,” he turned his hand up, regretting the awkward offer.

 

Jongin shook it nonetheless. “Thank you again, Kyungsoo.”

 

“I told you to call me Hyung.”

 

“Never.”

 

Jongin pointed to his chest and then Kyungsoo’s. “I hope this doesn’t mean I can’t be awkward with you around the office, I don’t really want things to spread.” When Kyungsoo’s face became blank, Jongin panicked. “Look, I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy today—it’s just that you’re still my higher up.”

 

“Don’t worry, I completely understand Jongin, but I hope you warm up to me eventually around the office.” Kyungsoo shook his hand again, and it was only until then that Jongin noticed that they haven’t pulled away their hands from the handshake, making it swing between them with the way his hand grew slack in Kyungsoo’s fingers.

 

Jongin almost lamented the sudden lack of warmth when they pulled their hands to themselves again, and the way Kyungsoo distanced himself in preparation to leave. “So, see you tomorrow Jongin.” He merely waved back, and shot the elder a grin when he looked back for the last time before entering his car.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Jongin went to the office with the Burberry scarf that Kyungsoo had lain around his neck, which he also made the mistake of looking up the price online and cussed loudly at the seven hundred dollar price tag.

 

While waiting for the elevator to take him upstairs, a familiar profile came into his peripheral vision and the greetings of _“good morning”_ and the deep and curt reply confirmed who it was. Jongin didn’t completely think things through about how he was going to approach Kyungsoo around the office, and did the proper thing to do, he turned to Kyungsoo and bowed. “Good morning, Sir.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him wordlessly, bowing once to acknowledge him. Despite turning his attention back to a puzzle game on his phone, he could feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on his nape and back, eyeing his gift. “Nice scarf.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. A special someone gave it to me.” Jongin offered, internally cringing at the affronted gasps and whispers starting to brew behind them. Seemed like the sexual tension building up between the cute HR assistant and the Chairman’s son was starting to fizzle out with Jongin’s admittance that he was already exclusive.

 

But it seemed like Kyungsoo unknowingly enjoyed fanning the flames of gossip around the office with the bone he threw at some overly interested employees in Public Relations. “Your special someone’s got good taste.” Kyungsoo murmured knowingly as he smirked, but it soon dissipated when the elevators pinged, signaling its arrival. After letting Kyungsoo in first, he heard him speak again. “HR, right?” He looked at Jongin’s I.D. “Mr. Kim?”

 

Jongin could only press his lips together into an impression of a smile as he nodded at Kyungsoo, who still had this knowing look in his eyes. Jongin stepped out quickly when the elevator stopped at HR and sent Kyungsoo a text when he dropped his bag on his desk.

 

_You cocky ass._

_\--_

People in the office seem to have caught on Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s sort of closeness, but the theories they’ve formed sounded like they were from fanfiction, like really cliché ones. There was one he heard from the cafeteria about him being Kyungsoo’s secret boyfriend from a rival company but he was sort of like a double agent, sabotaging the company from the inside.

 

Not true. Obviously. Why would he sabotage their currently largest investor?

 

There was also the one about him being Kyungsoo’s sugar baby, especially with his pretty face, the way he dressed himself in expensive clothes and designer labels and of course, him going to an expensive law school, and driving a Mercedes Benz. Why he was working in the company? Easy ‘access’, supposedly.

 

Jongin could list two reasons why this wasn’t true. Kyungsoo was twenty seven. Jongin didn’t know much about  _sugar daddies_  and what not, but aren’t they absurdly rich and much, much older men with an abundance of time and money that had no idea what and where to invest it in?

 

And secondly, Jongin doesn’t really need a sugar daddy. He’s probably as rich as Kyungsoo from his inheritance alone, and why would he keep studying and working in a nine to five desk job if the future CEO of Do & Associates was funding his every move?

 

Honestly. It was ridiculous. There was also the much more mundane rumor of him just being Kyungsoo’s younger boyfriend and had gotten into the company due to pulling all his strings. One third true; Kyungsoo merely pulled some of his strings. That’s it.

 

But even if the rumors were preposterous, and Jongin had developed a thick skin from being so exposed to this sort of behavior from a young age, sometimes they got a little too close to home. Especially when people had no regard to having class, and the audacity to gossip around as if he wasn’t in the room.

 

Some were a little bit ballsier than others; actually coming up to him and ask. Jongin appreciated that a little bit, since they actually asked instead of making an ass out of themselves with their assumptions. He could only smile and shake his head at the rumors.

 

His strict upbringing was the only thing stopping him from dropping everything to take down a bitch with his bare hands; he might be a dancer but he could land a pretty much kick once in a while. Jongin stayed mum about the issue because any indication that he was affected would fan the flames of gossip, but it still did, the smoke even reaching the executive floor, to Kyungsoo.

 

The difference is, nobody dared to breathe a word about the rumors whenever Kyungsoo was around any of the common rooms or the smoking grounds. Nobody had the balls to ask the chairman’s son about the whole ordeal, and if they had an amazing set of nerves, the man would merely raise an eyebrow at them as his lips parted to breathe out a puff of smoke.

 

He’s silent like that.

 

This kept on going for a couple of days, until one morning, Baekhyun waltzed in their department with his disgruntled assistant with Starbucks cups in tow, passing one to any person he saw. When he got to their department, Baekhyun tutted. “No latte for you two, because I have something special~” He singsang, calling his assistant over to pull a paper bag from his arm.

 

“Now pass this one to Ms. Wendy. Thank you, Joohyuk!” He waved, smiling at the now relieved man who bowed and headed towards the woman’s office. Jongin only stared at him when Baekhyun pulled out one last cup with a post it on it, and a paper bag of something and set it on his table. “Is this supposed to be for Ms. Son, sir?” He pointed at the paper bag of something that smelt like cinnamon.

 

“Oh, I already gave her one. That’s for you.” The elder smiled and winked. “Something special to keep your head clear and maybe lift your spirits up. Someone,” He whispered, sitting in his usual spot on the corner of Jongin’s desk. “Has been noticing that you have been looking extra pouty these days, so a cinnamon Danish for your troubles?”

 

Jongin turned the cup and looked at the post it, eyeing the neat set of handwriting and the familiar signature at the corner. He felt a small tug on the corner of his lips as he pulled it off to read.

 

_Don’t let the rumors get to you._

_You got here because of your achievements, not because of me._

_Have a good day._

_\- k._

 

Baekhyun, as obnoxious as he was at times, kept silent and played it off as if he didn’t know why Jongin was looking at a small yellow square like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, a fondness in his eyes. “Well, enjoy. Bye bye.” He winked at Jongin and shot him finger guns before leaving, which made Jongin wrinkle his nose but smile good naturedly. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

After he had clocked out and was about to head off to his classes, Jongin received an untimely text from his father.

 

And to think that he was already in a good mood too.

 

**Dad**

_The Dos and I have talked about the announcement of your engagement._

_It will be next week, on Saturday and preparations will begin_

_as soon as tomorrow until three days before the event itself._

_Please ask Kyungsoo about the other details._

 

Jongin rolled his eyes, his father couldn’t even give him the time to actually explain anything and had to pass the responsibility off to someone else. Setting his phone off to speaker, he dialed Kyungsoo’s number without any thought of checking first.

 

_“Hello, Jongin? Is there anything wrong?”_

 

“Kind off, did you know that the event was already scheduled?” He half shouted, reversing on the driveway. _“Yes. I received news about it this morning. I was planning to tell you tomorrow when we head off to meet with your mother for the interior design.”_

 

“So, my mother knows, and not me? Who does my father think is getting married—” he paused, thinking about whether Kyungsoo wanted to listen to his rants. “Never mind. I’m going to be late for class. Call me when we need to leave tomorrow.” He dropped the call when he stopped at a red, breathing slowly to calm himself.

 

Him suddenly leaving before or after Kyungsoo would certainly fan the flames of gossip harder, and leave a wildfire behind them. He sighed, this was going to be an exhausting two days of work.

 

\--

 

Before lunch, Wendy came to him with a memo emailed to her only displayed on her iPad. It was Kyungsoo telling her that Jongin needed to come with him in preparation for the engagement event, and would not be able to go back in time to complete his duties.

 

Jongin closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. “It sounds like an excuse letter my father would write.”

 

Wendy chuckled as she hugged the iPad close to her chest and leaned on the table. “He does sound like a dad, despite being only in his late twenties.” She reached out to pat him on the shoulder. “You saw the executive order.”

 

Feeling uneasy about the possible workload he was probably going to miss doing today, Jongin immediately blubbered out an apology, to which his supervisor shook off. “I can handle things. I’ll email you when I need you to do something. Don’t worry, okay?”

 

“Are you sure, miss?”

 

“I don’t really have a choice considering your situation.” She smiled. “But really, I can handle things here. And by the way, those who are spending their time gossiping about your private life are going to get a strict memo from Byun.”

 

In the middle of his cleaning up, Jongin paused but before he could open his mouth, Wendy held a finger up. “This is not special treatment. This is to remind people that we do not gossip about others’ private lives, and this is also very much unprofessional. Baekhyun may seem like a floater, but he does his job very well. Now go.”

 

Bowing one last time to Wendy after shrugging his coat on haphazardly due to his phone that had buzzed a few times presumably from Kyungsoo, he rushed off to the elevator. Seeing as all four elevators were still quite far from their floor, Jongin pulled out his phone to see a few texts from Kyungsoo.

 

_Meet me in the parking lot, okay. See you._

_Yea. Omw._

Nearly jumping at the chime of the elevator, Jongin shuffled in while typing his very flowery reply and didn’t notice that the person he was supposed to meet, was already beside him. Kyungsoo was lacking his blazer, holding it by the crook of his elbow and only dressed in a powder blue dress shirt and some suspenders. While Jongin’s face showed the shock in bumping into the older man, Kyungsoo turned out be a good actor.

 

“Uhm, good noon, Sir.”

 

“Hello. You’re dressed up like you’re about to leave.”

 

“I uh, I am. An emergency came up and I, um, I needed to go.” He fiddled, stuttering and pointing to the doors.

 

“Oh, have you informed your supervisor?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“That’s good.” Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully, eyeing his lopsided scarf and collar. “Your clothes are a little messed up.” He pointed at the collar. “Here. Let me.” Kyungsoo set his bag on the floor and reached out to straighten it.

 

The few handful of people in the elevator held their breath as Kyungsoo reached up to tug Jongin’s coat collar up and over his dress shirt, pulling his ID down in the process. Of course, he didn’t take into account that Jongin was more than six feet tall and he had to tiptoe to actually get around and reach his neck.

 

Jongin let out an awkward cough when a slight jolt of the cabin made the elder stumble and plant a hand on his chest to steady himself, their eyes meeting momentarily and he could notice the deep brown of Kyungsoo’s irises. Kyungsoo took a few seconds to slowly pull his hand away and distance himself again, smiling. “Sorry about that.”

 

If he probably kept his hand longer on Jongin’s chest, he could probably feel the way his heart was hammering just by looking at Kyungsoo up close and feeling the warmth of his hand through the cotton of his shirt.

 

Kyungsoo finished the action with a little tug to straighten his crooked tie before smiling. “There, you’re all good.” He gave Jongin a one-sided smile and bent down to pick his bag up just in time to leave the elevator when it landed on the ground floor. Jongin was left there standing with a fiery blush across his cheeks, letting out a butchered breath as he stared at the elder’s retreating form.

 

\--

 

Even meeting at the parking lot provided them with trouble.

 

_Look I can’t just meet you and get into your car._

_Rumours and all._

_Can’t I just use my own car?_

_Alright, I understand._

_Cross the street and I’ll go around the block or something._

_No need. Too much off a hassle._

 

Fun fact, even at twenty two, Jongin didn’t know how to weave through a crowded crossing unless it was a full stop. He didn’t want to, you know, die before he even got married. So, he was left standing until the little running green man appeared across the street, but when he got there, Kyungsoo’s Maserati was already double parked on the curb.

 

The window on the driver’s seat rolled down, revealing Kyungsoo, looking confused. “What took you so long?”

 

Jongin shrugged and got into the passenger seat. “I didn’t really want to jaywalk, or die.” When he looked up from buckling his seatbelt, he met eyes with another man with almond shaped eyes, who smiled at him, looking much youthful than Kyungsoo if that was possible. “Hi.”

 

“Uhm, hello.”

 

“Hi, I’m Minseok. I’m Kyungsoo’s glorified corporate slave.” He offered, smiling again before looking back at the iPad on his lap. “Mr. Kim’s mother is already on her way to the venue, and I just informed her that we’re on our way as well.”

 

With the other person in the car, Jongin couldn’t really spark up a conversation with Kyungsoo because he doesn’t really know Minseok yet. With the fidgeting he did with his phone and the shaking of his leg, Kyungsoo seemed to notice his discomfort. “You okay?”

 

“Uhm.”

 

Minseok seemed to get wind of the tension in the car and shook his head, eyes trailed on the iPad on his lap, the soft tapping of his fingers against the glass the most prominent sound in the car. Jongin was too shy to ask if he could turn the radio in fear of disrupting the person at the back. “Please don’t mind me. My lips are sealed on whatever I hear.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin when they stopped at the red light and looked at Jongin with an inquisitive gaze, urging the younger to speak. “Uh, thanks. For the coffee.”

 

“Oh. No big.”

 

“It meant a lot, really.” Jongin murmured, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead. “Uh, can I ask what we’re going to do today?”

 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo asked, sparing a moment to meet eyes with Minseok in the rearview mirror. “Could you please? I would do it, but I’m currently preoccupied.”

 

“Of course.”  Minseok turned to Jongin. “For today, Mr. Kim—”

 

“Please call me Jongin. Mr. Kim feels like I’m too important.” Jongin nervously reasoned, but Kyungsoo merely dismissed that idea as if it was clear as day. “No, you’re more important.” Shocked at the brazen declaration, Jongin could feel his face heat up as he stared on. Minseok just looked between them, heaving a breath before continuing despite the thick awkward air in the car.

 

“Anyways, Jongin. You and Kyungsoo will be meeting with your mother to confirm the venue for your engagement event, and if we are able to confirm it immediately, you will also start the event organizing as soon as possible.” Minseok read, scrolling through the agenda. “In a couple of hours, all major news companies will release an article about the rumors of a marriage between Do & Associates and Kim Group of Hotels, according to an anonymous source.”

 

“Anonymous source?” Jongin asked. Minseok merely held his fingers and did quotation marks. “ _Anonymous_ , yes.”

 

“Next Monday, both companies will hold a press conference with the company chairmen confirming the news and announcing the engagement event, which is targeted to be held that Saturday, with only a selected number of press to cover the story and a private list of guests that will be provided for approval within the week.”

 

Jongin blinked a couple of times to let everything sink in; Minseok was terrifyingly methodical that he even rivaled Kyungsoo. “Did you get that, Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice lowly asked, stealing peeks of the younger’s confused face whilst driving. “Y-yeah. Yup. Crystal clear.” He held two thumbs up, despite his body language betraying him.

 

\--

 

As soon as they pulled up in front of the hotel lobby, Jongin could already spot his mother briskly walking towards the car and waving. “Can she see me?” He turned to Kyungsoo, who nearly gave him another shock when he reached behind Jongin’s headrest, his head turned to the back as he parallel parked.

 

_Jesus, is there anything this man can’t do?_

 

He makes parking a car incredible sexy, and Jongin can’t shake away his gaze from the sharpness of the darker haired man’s jaw and neck, and the way he propped his arm up like that gave Jongin such a view of his collarbones from the lack of a tie holding his collar together. Only Minseok’s voice snapped him out his Kyungsoo-induced stupor.

 

“Nope. Kyungsoo’s got his car heavily tinted ‘cause he’s paranoid like that.” The loud crank of the break and the metallic noise of keys pulled out of the ignition interrupted Minseok, Kyungsoo smirking as he stepped out of the car. “There is a reason why people don’t know much about me. Paps can’t see me.”

 

“If only Esquire Korea could see their most eligible bachelor’s car and the times I had to get it cleaned to get rid of the stains.” Minseok bit back, while Jongin was stuck in the middle of the crossfire, completely wide eyed at the  _revelations._ “Of all the customizations, you had to get silk lined seats and saved me the embarrassment, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo made the action of zipping his lips and then raised his arms in surrender, smiling cockily at that. “My lips are sealed.” As soon as all three of them walked through the doors of the lobby, Kyungsoo was immediately met with a hug from Jongin’s mother and a kiss to the cheek. “Oh hello, Mrs. Kim. It’s nice to see you again.”

 

“Thank you for the candle, dear! I loved it.” She said as she gently pulled at his arm. “I didn’t know you took my son for a date! He was absolutely mooning when I was talking to him about it, you should take him for another date, Kyungsoo.” She chuckled, while Jongin deadpanned behind Kyungsoo. “Mom, I’m literally right here,” he looked at Kyungsoo when he turned to him with a smile, a teasing one. “and no dates anytime soon.”

 

“I know, now come give your mother a hug. You’ve been too busy with work and school that you never come home to join us for dinner anymore.” Sooyoung chastised, wagging her finger at Jongin while she looped an arm around his. “Did everyone eat? Come on, I already ordered for us.”

 

Sooyoung dragged her son to the hotel restaurant and in the middle of eating, she seemed to notice Minseok sitting beside Kyungsoo. “You must be Minseok.”

 

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Kim.” He smiled, reaching over the table shaking her hand. “You look really young. Are you an intern, Minseok?” Minseok’s face immediately broke into a smile and he actually chuckled at the words, wiping at his lips with a napkin. “No, Ma’am, I’m Mr. Do’s executive assistant, and I’m actually thirty one.”

 

Jongin nearly spat the water in his mouth in Kyungsoo’s face at what he heard. “What do you mean you’re thirty one? You look younger than me!” He said exasperatedly, to which Sooyoung hit him lightly on the thigh. “Jongin, where are your manners. Anyways, I’ve already talked to the event organizer at the hotel and set an appointment, which will be in an hour.”

 

\--

 

Daydreaming when his mother had her rambles about furniture and colours had never been so hard, until this day. Jongin had almost completely passed out from boredom if it wasn’t for his mother asking his opinion for what colour was better; navy blue or just blue for the table cloths. “Mom, I’m sorry but I don’t think I can help you with that.”

 

“Jongin this is your engagement! You have to know what is going to happen,” she said, with her hands already on her hips. He begrudgingly pointed to a darker swatch of fabric. “That one’s nice.” Unfortunately for him, this would go on for another few days under his mother’s eye.

 

_‘what color would be good for the ceiling swags?’_

_‘should we just go with the company colours and combine them?’_

 

Jongin only make sounds of affirmation and point at fabric swatches to try helping his mother and Kyungsoo on deciding the layout of the hall for the event. Of course, Kyungsoo would give his insights but let Sooyoung take the reins since he didn’t have much experience in the field either.

 

With the news of his now engagement already out in the public and all the missed work he’s been doing at home, Jongin’s pretty much a sleep deprived zombie at this point, and he’s not even organizing his wedding yet. This led to him falling asleep in ubers and blinking sleep away from the HR meeting he attended earlier prior the press conference.

 

Him and Kyungsoo weren’t present in the press conference, but they watched it through his laptop amidst food tasting, watching his father evade questions about which one of his children were going to be marrying into the Dos and skirt around it as he answered that they will find out in the event in the following weekend.

 

Kyungsoo’s father emphasized that with their children’s deepening relationship, as will company relations develop too. They also announced the companies merging, but reporters were only fixated on the fact that one of Korea’s youngest executives will be off the market to be married into one of the oldest and most successful families in Seoul.

 

There were also questions thrown whether if it was Seulgi that Kyungsoo was engaged to, stating her rising reputation as one of the most successful stock brokers currently. They didn’t think about the possibility of another Kim, or him existing due to his extremely low profile and very common last name.

 

 _‘That may be better._ ’ Jongin chewed slowly on a piece of roast beef, sighing at the taste of wine on his tongue. It was barely seven in the evening but here he and Kyungsoo were, sampling wines that he couldn’t even pronounce. He could feel his eyes drooping at the exhaustion, but Sunday was still two days too far to actually get some sleep back, especially when the event was set that Saturday.

 

The organizer was busy chatting with the chef and Kyungsoo about the finalized food choices and walked away with her thick portfolio in her arms. He could barely hear Kyungsoo’s words but he was still staring at the ceiling with a fork in his mouth.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

He looked at the concerned hand on his shoulder and its owner. “Just tired. I’ve been catching up on work after classes.” Jongin gave Kyungsoo a tired smile as he shook his head. “Are we done?”

 

“Yep. Food is finalized, the guest list is with Minseok and your father’s secretary to be approved. Next, we’ll be going to a tailor for the suits and that just leaves the event itself.” Kyungsoo said, leaning back on the cushion seat. Jongin merely rubbed his face, yawning. “They are going to have a field day when the announcement is official with our faces.”

 

“Who are?”

 

“Those who made the rumors,” Jongin stated as he cleared his things off the table and packed them into his bag. “This morning I heard someone say that  _‘that’s why I was going off early at work, probably to enjoy you for the last time.’_ Needless to say, I am not enjoying you.” He grinned at the way Kyungsoo’s brows met in the middle in frustration.

 

“Why so?”

 

 “You, Mr. Do, are too much work.”

 

Kyungsoo’s lashes fluttered, raising a provoking eyebrow at Jongin as he sipped the remnants of his now, lukewarm wine. He looked Jongin in the eye, one side of his lip curling into the beginning of a smirk. “You like other people doing the work for you?”

 

Jongin shook his head, resting his chin on his hand. He cocked his head to the side and grinned.  “I’d love to just lie down, and take it when I’m ready.” The building tension between Jongin and Kyungsoo was obvious, as the organizer who stepped in immediately went back at the rather heated staring competition happening in the dining room.

 

But it was soon broken when Kyungsoo let out a snort at the blatant innuendo, to which Jongin let a high-pitched laugh. “You’re insufferable, Kim. If only they knew you weren’t the pushover they think you are.”

 

Jongin stood up and stretched, letting out a grunt. “If only they knew you weren’t the golden child you paint yourself to be, and that you had your secretary bring your car to the cleaners to get rid of cumstains.” He whispered, laughing loud when he ducked away from Kyungsoo’s swats. “I didn’t take you for that kind of man.”

 

“I’m not. Minseok was referring to  _pet stains_. Sometimes Marshmallow gets a little too excited.”

 

“So, the cumstains are his?” Jongin answered, not missing a beat. Kyungsoo’s hand caught him behind the thigh when he was busy laughing at his own jokes. “I meant, he marks the car.”

 

“I was kidding. You don’t have to explain.” Jongin slung his bag over his shoulder, beckoning Kyungsoo to stand up and follow him out the dining hall. “Do you have classes today?” He asked, walking next to the younger man.

 

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’ while he busied himself with booking an uber, asking a passing waitstaff for the address of the hotel. “What’re you doing?” Jongin looked up from his phone and showed it to Kyungsoo. “Booking an uber. I didn’t bring my car remember, I have to get it from the office.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I hate taking the train at 7 in the morning.”

 

“I’ll just drop you off, you don’t need to do that. I need to go back to the office too.”

 

“Kyungsoo—it’s okay. I can handle it.”

 

“You’re being counterproductive, come on. I am offering as a co-worker, not your fiancé.”

 

Jongin wrinkled his nose. “Fiancé has more convincing power, why’d you do to the co-worker route.”

 

“I didn’t want to abuse the title.”

 

“It will be, trust me.”

 

“Fine, as your fiancé, I am offering you a ride back to the office.” Kyungsoo snatched Jongin’s phone from his grasp and stuffed in his back pocket, smirking at the look of horror that turned into irritation on Jongin’s face. “I don’t accept rejection.”

 

Jongin crossed arms. “You better start changing now. Phone. Come on.”

 

Kyungsoo crossed his arms in retaliation. “Get it yourself.”

 

“Come on.” Jongin broke in a whine and tugged at Kyungsoo’s coat sleeve, shaking it while pleading for his phone. “Give it back, the surcharge is going to make me go over my card limit.” His features scrunched as he pouted, trying to get Kyungsoo to bend. “Then let me drop you off, or you go get your phone yourself.”

 

“Fine. Where is it?”

 

“Back pocket.”

 

“I am not going to grope you just to get my phone, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Nobody said anything about you groping me.”

 

Jongin’s lower lip jutted out even further as he grew more frustrated, sighing. Standing straight, he looked at Kyungsoo dead in the eye and stepped closer. He stuck out his arm to reach around the elder’s back to pull his phone, but Kyungsoo, the most annoying person to him now, decided to be a little shit and turned his body to the side, making Jongin unable to reach it.

 

As Jongin clenched his jaw and gave Kyungsoo a tight-lipped smile, Kyungsoo gave him a mocking shrug as he kept evading Jongin’s hands. “Just let me drop you off. I’ll even drop you off at the farthest corner if you’re worried about anybody seeing us,” he whispered, smiling like the devil because he thought he had won over Jongin’s frustration.

 

What he didn’t expect was for Jongin to grab his waist to steady him and keep him close while his other hand reached for the cellphone in the back pocket of Kyungsoo’s slacks. The scene looked terribly intimate; Kyungsoo with his hands on Jongin’s biceps and the latter’s arm wrapped around his waist to keep him close. They stared at each other due to the close proximity, shocked at the turn of events.

 

Jongin lingered for a few more seconds and pulled back, the sheepish gaze replaced by victorious smile on his pretty face as he held the iPhone in the air. “Nope. I got it.” He reveled at the flush still on Kyungsoo’s cheekbones, more prominent on his lighter complexion. “But I’ll still take your offer. Your efforts won’t go to waste tonight.”

 

Maybe it was the wine, or being subjected to his mother’s litanies for the past few days about what would look better; square or round tables but with the three days they’ve been here in the hotel, Jongin and Kyungsoo have become stripped off the lingering awkwardness towards each other.

 

Because to someone who didn’t know them, they looked like a bantering couple being supervised by a helicopter mother. They seemed excited despite the events planning being an amazingly exhausting workload, and the way they joked and laughed when they were together seemed like they’ve known one another for years, not a mere month.

 

They even garnered a few looks now because of the position they were in, looking so very in love to the point that they were severely handsy towards each other and hugging in the middle of a semi-deserted corridor.

 

Kyungsoo pulled on the strap of Jongin’s bag to lead him to the lobby, completely taken back when he saw the pouring rain outside. “You still wanna go back to the office? Traffic will be a bitch, I could just drop you straight to your place.”

 

Jongin let out a defeated sigh. “How will I go to work tomorrow?”

 

Kyungsoo pointed his key fob to the direction of his car, shrugging. “I’ll pick you up? I don’t mind.”

 

“I can just take a cab, Kyungsoo. It's fine.”

 

“You won't be able to get one until the rain stops. Stop being stubborn Jongin. I insist.” Kyungsoo smiled, pulling a small umbrella from his own bag and opening it. “Wait here, stop pouting.” Jongin pulled the umbrella from Kyungsoo’s grasp and moved his bag to the front. “No, we’ll share it.”

 

After running to Kyungsoo’s car with their opposite arms soaked from the pouring rain, they managed to settle down, struggling to shrug off their wet coats off in the small space. “You mind if I turn the radio on?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Oh no, go ahead.”

 

With the slow beats of a The Weeknd song in the background, the car ride back to Jongin’s place was silent aside from Kyungsoo’s low voice singing along to the lyrics. When they finally arrived, Kyungsoo put a hand on his arm before he could open the door. “What? Did I leave something?”

 

“No, no, what time do I pick you up tomorrow?”

 

“You were serious about that?”

 

“Yes. Now, give me a time.”

 

“I usually leave at 7 here—Kyungsoo.”

 

“What?”

 

Jongin looked at him, with resignation on his eyes. “Why are you doing this? You don’t need to do this for me.”

 

Kyungsoo shifted gears and pulled down the handbrake, turning his body towards Jongin with his other hand still on the wheel. “I want to. I want to do those things for you, okay? Comes with the courting process.” he murmured in the sincerest tone he could muster, taking Jongin by surprise and leaving him speechless.

 

Coughing to dissipate the awkward air, Jongin dumbly mumbled something about getting out and thanking Kyungsoo for the ride. As soon as he opened the door, he dashed towards the lobby but Kyungsoo yelled after him. “I’ll be down here at seven tomorrow okay.”

 

“Uhuh.” Holding up a thumb, he scurried into the building but not before looking at Kyungsoo’s car still at the driveway. A sensation of vibration in his chest nearly made him scream in shock, but it turned out to just be his phone receiving a text.

 

_Go home._

_I can still see you hiding by the elevators._

_Good night, Jongin._

 

Jongin let out a frustrated sound from his throat, walking back out the building. He knocked in front of Kyungsoo’s window, shielding his eyes from the rain with his hand. As soon as the tinted windows rolled down, Kyungsoo’s concerned face came into view. “Did you forget anything?”

 

“Not really.” Jongin sighed. “Can I at least treat you to dinner? For dropping me off? Traffic’s still really bad, and I can’t really cook but I’ll order take out instead.” He trailed off awkwardly, pushing his soaked fringe away from his forehead.

 

\--

 

“Nice place,” Kyungsoo said, before bending down to remove his shoes and set them by the shoe rack by the door. “Thanks. My mom did the decorating.” Jongin said as he took his and Kyungsoo’s coat and hung them by the rails of the stairs leading up to the loft.

 

Kyungsoo stared at the place and at Jongin who was busy scurrying at one side of the condo to the bathroom to change. He called out to the younger man and asked. “What are we going to eat?”

 

Jongin yelled out thru the door. “I haven’t decided yet, you pick. There are leaflets at my desk, you can look there.”  He took in the homely feel of Jongin’s condo and stared at the huge bookshelf behind the couch and the pile of books and files on the coffee table. A thick blanket was also strewn on the couch, making it look more lived in.

 

His eyes also raked around the few picture frames hanging around; Jongin with his siblings, Jongin with his parents in his graduation toga, him with dogs, him with a familiar blond holding up their diplomas.

 

Jongin emerged from the bathroom dressed in an old sweater and shorts. “That’s Sehun. He’s my best friend since childhood.” He said when he saw that Kyungsoo’s eyes lingered on the picture. “He says he knows you. His family—” Kyungsoo cut him off. “They did the plans for the new building, I remember him now. How is he?”

 

“He’s busy, that’s sure. He’s focusing on interior design with my mother now, though.” Jongin said nonchalantly as he went up and rummaged through his closet, passing a pair of sweatpants and baseball tee to Kyungsoo. “You might wanna change into this. I sure as hell am not going to let you sit in my couch with that soaked slacks.”

 

“Did you choose yet?” Jongin asked as he pulled the pile of ads from his study table, and plopped on his couch. Kyungsoo shook his head, and started to unbutton his shirt in the middle of the living room.

 

“How about—” Jongin started but was met with the smooth skin of Kyungsoo’s back, jaw dropping at the dip in the middle of the older man’s back and the taper of his waist into his slacks. He gulped despite his mouth being dry at the rippling muscles when Kyungsoo slipped the baseball tee over his head and arms, and couldn’t find his voice when the latter turned around. “What was that?”

 

Jongin blinked a couple of times before pretending to go over the leaflets, fumbling with the sheets before crossing his arms and looking everywhere but Kyungsoo, who was magically had already changed into the sweats. “Uh, how about pizza?” He muttered, smiling weirdly at the darker haired man, who nodded. “Okay. I don’t mind.”

 

“Great! Well, let me take that,” He shot up from the couch and pulled the damp clothes from Kyungsoo’s arms, and buzzing towards the bathroom again where he could hear the washing machine whirring. “Wait, is this dry clean only?” He called out.

 

“Nope. You could put it in.”

 

Jongin busied himself from calling the delivery place and tidying up the coffee table and moving the contents upstairs, to putting the fan directly towards the coats to dry them, to asking Kyungsoo if he wanted anything to drink, offering him water, juice, coffee to alcohol. He seemed to not want to stay in one position and honestly, Kyungsoo was getting a headache from it. When Jongin was close enough for him to reach, he tugged at his arm and pulled him down to the couch.

 

“You’ve been erratic, are you uncomfortable with me being here?” Jongin immediately shook his head and hands. “No! No, I’m not. I just don’t know how to treat guests. The only person I’ve invited here besides my family was Sehun and he just does things since we’re so used to each other.” He breathed out. “I’m sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo awkwardly reached to pat Jongin’s shoulder and thankfully, the doorbell ringing managed to save them from the predictably painfully awkward conversation. The pizza was finally there and Jongin being the over thinker he was, pulled out bottles of water, a can of iced coffee and a bottle of wine from the fridge and laid it on the table. “Uh, so you can choose?”

 

After loading Kyungsoo’s clothes into the dryer, they began their impromptu movie marathon. With Jongin on the floor and his back to the sofa and Kyungsoo on the sofa sitting Indian style sipping on cheap wine and munching on his fourth slice of pizza, the scene looked awfully domestic, really.  And that was the reason why Jongin was so unnerved with having Kyungsoo in his home. Would he still be like this in those five years, or was this a front? Jongin chewed on the cheese filled crust of his pizza.

 

When the credits of the third Captain America movie rolled in at midnight, Jongin looked up towards Kyungsoo, but saw him already leaning on the arm rest with his eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. He tried nudging Kyungsoo, but he only slunk down on the couch further in a fetal position. “Kyungsoo. Wake up. Go take the bed upstairs.”

 

Kyungsoo merely grunted and buried his face against the muscle of his upper arm, his breathing becoming steady. Jongin stared at the way Kyungsoo’s lashes fluttered against his smushed cheek, and he won’t admit it but his gaze lingered on the tint of Kyungsoo’s parted lips. Shaking his thoughts away and reasoning that is was the rose, he nudged him harder. “Your back is going to kill you tomorrow, come on, I’ll take the couch.”

 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo spoke up in the midst of turning to life on his back, placing his arm over his head. “How about we share the bed? I don't want to take your bed from you. I’m a guest.” he said slowly, his eyes half lidded and voice raspy from sleep. He sat up with a grunt, rubbing his eyes as Jongin set his now dry clothes on the wooden chair by the desk and clear up all the trash. “Sorry, let me help.”

 

“You’re obviously tired. just go up and sleep, I’ll get this.” Kyungsoo shook his head as he wordlessly pulled the pizza boxes from Jongin’s hands and despite being disoriented, he managed to put the trash out to get picked up the cleaning services. “I’ll just iron your clothes tomorrow okay?”

 

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin away from the sink and led him upstairs, muttering about _you’re not my maid_ and _let’s go sleep_. Jongin thought it was probably the fatigue that made Kyungsoo immediately hammered with the wine as the elder plopped stomach down on his bed. He set his usual alarm before collapsing on the bed too, shifting on his side to put some space between him and Kyungsoo.

 

\--

When he heard something unfamiliar ringing, Jongin was begrudgingly roused from his sleep to try and get the annoying beeping off. It was one of those mornings where he was snuggled so warmly in his bed and blankets that physically getting up was almost painful, because if he did, he’d lose that position forever.

 

But the beeping stopped, and Jongin smiled as he clutched the pillow closer to his chest and marveled at the heat radiating from it. Suddenly all sleep left him. He didn’t have one of those heated pillows or blankets. When he actually tried getting up, a strong grip around his shoulders prevented him in doing so.

 

Looking to his left, he was met with a warm and sturdy chest and looking up, he felt Kyungsoo’s chin slightly digging into the crown of his head and they were fully pressed against each other, legs tangled into the blanket. Kyungsoo smelt like a potent perfume and few hints of nicotine, but with the combination of the fabric softener from Jongin’s shirt, he smelt amazing.

 

But again, the incessant beeping broke the moment. This time Kyungsoo was rousing from sleep, and his breathing was slowly picking up as he regained control of his senses, but what met with the remnants of the scent of Jongin’s shampoo. When he looked down, he had his arms still wrapped around Jongin, rather tightly. Jongin was merely staring at him, his arms were pressed between their chests but made no move to push him away.

 

“Good morning.” Kyungsoo had rasped out in a breathy tone, his voice still husky from sleep. “I don’t think I’ve slept this well in years.” He said, still staring at the younger male in his arms. “Uhm, good morning” Kyungsoo moved his arms away from Jongin’s shoulder and rolled on his back, yawning. “Can you believe that people are going to that we’re going to get married tomorrow?” He asked, looking at Jongin who was still laying on his shoulder.

 

“No. Not really. Everything is still unbelievable to me. Just a month ago I was googling you with my sister in my living room.” Jongin said, moving on his back to stare at the ceiling. “What about you?”

 

“I was in Chicago when I found out. Needless to say I was both shocked and angry about being roped into something unwillingly, but now, I feel very,” He paused, looking at the ceiling too. “Settled, with the idea of settling down now, because I know you.” Kyungsoo spoke slowly, sighing. Jongin didn’t say a word but Kyungsoo could feel him shift to face him.

 

 “Jongin? Could you—?” He poked Jongin from behind with the arm still under his head, which was slowly losing feeling.

 

Jongin shot up. “Oh sorry.”

 

As Jongin sat on the bed and Kyungsoo laid out like a starfish on the sheets, Jongin spoke up when he checked his phone. “It’s only half past five. You wake up really early.” He commented and looked at the slowly changing colours of the sky, the dark blues being tinged with pale pinks as the sun rose in the horizon. “I’m not even supposed be awake until a half an hour.”

 

Kyungsoo rubbed the sleep away from his eyes when his phone started beeping from the coffee table downstairs, and finally got up. “Can I borrow your iron? And a toothbrush?” He asked awkwardly, staring at Jongin who was minutes away from doubling over and falling asleep again. “Sure.”

 

They both went down and jongin pulled a steamer from his closet below the staircase and tossed a toothbrush at him. “You’re lucky I still have one extra one, and I don’t have an iron, only this.” He said, handing Kyungsoo something that looked a bit like a hair dryer.

 

“I guess I’m the lucky one.” Kyungsoo breathed out, looking for an outlet while Jongin busied himself with the espresso machine by the counter, and sticking a few slices of bread into a toaster. “How many do you want?”

 

“Two’s fine.” Kyungsoo muttered as he passed over his dress shirt again, going over the sleeves. He spoke up again. “To be honest with you, I’ve never stayed in someone else’s house and actually ironed my clothes or be offered breakfast the next morning.”

 

Jongin leaned back on the granite of the countertop and sipped at his brew. “Why?” He asked, looking like the human personification of sleep with his bed hair and sleep marks deep in his right cheek and forehead, which were pressed against Kyungsoo’s arm and chest just a few minutes ago.

 

“I normally just leave in my dirty clothes and get out as soon as I wake up.” He shrugged. “So, this is a nice change of pace to me.”

 

“Do you have a lot of experiences like that?” Jongin asked, as he passed the extra cup to Kyungsoo who started sipping on it from his seat on the stairs. “Not here, but in the US. Had a few instances with the walk of shame at like 6 in the morning.” Kyungsoo looked for his glasses and found them on the table next to his phone.

 

“So this hella domestic to you?”

 

“Very much so.” He said, as he chewed on the toast by the counter next to Jongin. Jongin merely laughed. “You’re going to hate getting married to me then. I pretty much don’t have a social life aside from Sehun’s extended one. It’s all work and academics to me, and books and series. That’s it.”

 

As the clock stuck quarter to six, Jongin and Kyungsoo were still in the kitchen sipping in their coffees and talking about Kyungsoo’s life in the US before Kyungsoo took the initiative to shower first to he could continue ironing his clothes, but not before peeking his head out the door, a shoulder with something swatched on to popping out into view as well. “Can I borrow a pair of underwear? I don’t like going commando.”

 

Jongin hollered out from the loft. “Too reminiscent of a walk of shame?”

 

“Ha ha.”

 

“Give me a second. I’m still looking for your towel.” After Jongin hung the towel from the doorknob and a pair of underwear over it, Kyungsoo got ready in the bathroom and was out within twenty minutes already dressed in his dress shirt and slacks, shirt still untucked as he ruffled his hair dry.

 

Jongin followed after him in using the bathroom and passed a pomade to him in the middle of him tucking his shirt, shrugging. “I don’t have gel so here.” Kyungsoo took at and said thanks, the metal of belt clinking.

 

When Jongin got out of the bathroom in the same way Kyungsoo did, the older was already ready sans the blazer he wore last night, he also noticed that Kyungsoo went to forego pomade, making him look immensely younger with his mussed hair. Jongin found that weird as he was drying his hair to style it. “Why aren’t you wearing your blazer? It’s cold today.”

 

“I don’t really like repeating blazers two times consecutively, so.” He shrugged. “Wanna borrow one of mine?” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Your arms are longer than mine, and your shoulders are broader. I’m going to look like I’m wearing my father’s clothes. Thank you for the concern though.” He smiled sincerely.

 

“How about a sweater? Like a blue one?” Jongin asked, already making his way up. “What do you feel about pastel blue?” He hollered, shifting through his closet. “Makes it look like bring your kid to work day.”

 

“How about grey?”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

It’s weird that this early on, they were already on the stage of borrowing each other’s clothes and having breakfast together, and even fucking cuddling. But Jongin doesn’t feel weird about it, because Kyungsoo is weirdly okay with it. Maybe he was already over the whole instant fiancé thing and was already enjoying his time with someone that he may be truly enjoyed being with.

 

But Jongin doesn’t have the time to mull over it as he shrugs his coat on, his eyes may be lingering a bit on his sweater on Kyungsoo, the shoulder seams fell a little under the end of his shoulders as it was a little big on him, but the waist fit just fine. Kyungsoo looked good with his hair down and less severe fashion, and despite him looking a tad underdressed, Jongin thought he looked fine.

 

Even future CEOs need to let their hair down, uh, figuratively speaking, of course.

 

As promised, they were already in the car at 7 am. But the ride itself was silent, with Kyungsoo concentrated on driving and Jongin dozing off in the passenger’s seat. Kyungsoo briefly wondered how Jongin could see with his neck almost bent down to his thighs.

 

When they approached a red light, Kyungsoo pulled him back and Jongin shifted, turning sideways and tucking a leg into the crook of his knee and snuggling into the headrest. Kyungsoo sighed as Jongin breathed out slowly. “Why didn’t you just recline the seat?”

 

\--

 

Jongin found himself trying to tame his bedhead in the mirrors of in the office lobby while waiting, sighing when his cowlick refused to stay down. He managed to rub the sleep marks off his left cheek while he was walking across the street but his hair wouldn’t stay down.

 

Someone from marketing bid him good morning, but Jongin could only answer back with a big yawn. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. Good morning too. “The employee took in Jongin’s mussed hair and sleep marks on his cheeks, and smirked. “You seem tired.” Jongin missed the innuendo and laughed. “Oh, I just woke really early today because I took the train.”

 

“That was your car? In the parking lot?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t get to the office before it closed due to the rain, so.”  Jongin smiled, waving his hands around. He saw Kyungsoo coming close to the elevators and despite looking severely younger than his years, he didn’t lose the domineering aura. The same employee greeted Kyungsoo a good morning, and a congratulation for his engagement.

 

Kyungsoo bowed his head slightly and seemed very gracious at the well wishes, but this person just seemed to live for drama, because he called Jongin out. “Hey man, did you hear? Mr. Do’s getting married.”

 

“Yeah.” Jongin raised his phone. “I don’t really live under a rock.” He turned to Kyungsoo, and bowed. “Congratulations, sir. Elevator’s here.” He pointed, but Kyungsoo could notice that he was seconds away from rolling his eyes.

 

While Jongin mentally prepared his mind for the paper of paperwork he’d missed in almost two weeks of leaving work early, Kyungsoo was getting pissed at the whispers in the elevator that people think he doesn’t hear due to the earphones jammed in his ears. He spared a look at Jongin, who seemed a little bit uncomfortable and fidgety, but stood his ground well.

 

When the elevator was a few floors away from HR, Kyungsoo’s arm shot out and grabbed Jongin’s wrist. “Hey.” Jongin’s eyes widened when he looked at who it was, and the mix of conflict in Kyungsoo’s eyes said that he obviously didn’t think this through. “Yes?”

 

Kyungsoo suddenly excused himself to stand next to Jongin, and cupped Jongin’s jaw. He pulled him down and leaned in, and then Kyungsoo was kissing him. Kyungsoo with his slightly calloused hands on his jaw, Kyungsoo with the long lashes brushing against his cheek and Kyungsoo with the plush, soft lips that were now against his.

 

As their lips met, the gasps in the small room turned into white noise when Kyungsoo angled his mouth to the side and took his lower lip between his and sucked it gently. It was the kind of kiss that made him forget that he could breathe through his nose, and everything else. In that moment, nothing mattered besides Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo.

 

But things had to end, especially when the elevator doors opened on Jongin’s floor and the only thing that made Kyungsoo pull away was Baekhyun’s comment, the wet sound of their lips as loud as the redhead’s gasp. “Oh wow, just the person I was looking for.”

 

Jongin let out the breath he was holding and stared at Kyungsoo, who had a blissed expression on his face and still had his eyes on Jongin’s now kiss swollen lips until they met with Jongin’s bewildered ones. His hands dropped from Jongin’s jaw to hold his hand. “Thank you for last night, Jongin. I had fun.” The flush on the younger’s face grew darker in proportion to the way Kyungsoo’s smile turned sweeter, full lips parting to show a heart.

 

The elder pushed him out of the elevator. “You’re gonna be late.” Baekhyun was standing why the elevator doors with his arm blocking the sensor. He stepped in when the shock has mildly dissipated and Kyungsoo didn’t look like a lovesick fool anymore. Baekhyun raised a groomed eyebrow at Kyungsoo and looked him up and down. “Nice sweater.” He took a little bit of the fabric between his forefinger and thumb and rubbed. “Is this new?”

 

“I borrowed it.” Baekhyun broke into a slow grin, nodding. “Sure you did. Anyways, I need you to sign some things for tomorrow.” He said, pulling at his arm when they arrived at the executive floor. When they went into Kyungsoo’s office, Baekhyun locked it behind him making Minseok furrow his brows in confusion. “Is there a problem?”

 

“Yeah. Your boss just made out with his fiancé in the elevator.” Minseok’s eyes grew in size and narrowed at Kyungsoo, who had his fingers on his temples. “Maybe I didn’t think that through.” Minseok flicked him on the ear. “Really. Just a day before the event?”

 

“Have you heard the rumours about Jongin? They’re fucking terrible. Ask Baekhyun.”

 

“Hey don’t drag me into this.” Baekhyun raised his hand, to show his innocence. “But he’s right. There were about twenty people I gave a sanction to, for not being professional.”

 

Minseok crossed his arms. “What did Jongin say after you kissed him? Kyungsoo, that could be considered sexual harassment!” He gritted his teeth and swatted the younger in the arm. “I could be working for your mother in her law firm but here I am, still keeping you in line.”

 

“I’ll text him, wait!”

 

_Jongin?_

_I’m so sorry._

_I shouldn’t have come onto you like that._

_I really am._

_But the rumours about you._

_I couldn’t stand them slandering you like that._

_I understand if you’re really mad._

_But please don’t clam up on me_

_Stop flooding me!!!_

_At work already!!_

_Plus no its fine_

_I’m your fiancé_

_You’re allowed to do that_

_No, that’s not okay_

_I could’ve forced myself on you and acted like a dick_

_No ring gives me the right to act without consent_

_No i mean_

_It’s fine_

_I didn’t mind it_

_I was just surprised_

_And I accept your apology_

_Are you sure?_

_Absolutely sure?_

_Yes!!!_

_Now stop texting me_

_Have a lot of paperwork_

_See you tomorrow_

_Will do overtime today_

_I’m glad, then._

_I didn’t regret what I did._

_Stop!!!_

_I don’t either._

_Now go to work_

_Okay_

_I will._

_See you tomorrow_

_I told u_

_Stop texting me rn_

_We can talk tonight_

_And btw_

_You’re a good kisser_

_Ok bye for real now_

“He called me a good kisser.” Kyungsoo said, a smile in his tone. “And that he accepts my apology. It’s fine. The event is tomorrow and letting people know now means less time in mingling.” He shrugged, smiling at Minseok and Baekhyun. “What’s that?” Kyungsoo asked, pointing to a dust bag on a chair.

 

“That’s your suit for tomorrow. I’ll pass Jongin his later. Now,” Minseok dropped a pile of documents for him to go over and sign. “Finance has a lot of promissory notes and budget proposals that you need to go over, and marketing has a new project and this is their proposal.” he laid another folder on top of everything. “Jongdae has been particularly pressing about this project, so you might want to over it now.” Minseok said with a tone of finality.

 

\--

 

With both of them unmoving from their seats the whole day before the event due to missed workload, both Jongin and Kyungsoo had to put in overtime to finish it. Jongin was slumped on his desk when he managed to place the final in folder on the out dish, and a few floors up, Kyungsoo was slouched on his chair as he signed the last breakdown of expenses.

 

Jongin didn’t even have time to mull over the kiss in the elevator until now, and he found himself touching his lip, as if the taste of Kyungsoo’s berry chapstick was still there. Smiling, he pulled out his phone to text the elder.

_I just encoded so many payslips_

_I’m dying_

_U still alive_

 

Kyungsoo managed to reply two minutes later.

 

_Barely_

_And I still have a meeting with my father tonight_

_Pls kill me_

 

_Who am i gonna marry then_

_Gdi_

_U can do it_

_I’m gonna go home now_

_And pass out until tomorrow_

_Lucky :((_

_Eat first okay_

_Take care_

 

 

And true to his word, as soon as Jongin drove back home and passed through the threshold of his condo and up his loft, he passed out on the bed face first, coat, shoes and all. When he turned, he smelt a little bit of Kyungsoo’s perfume on his sheets. He dug his face into them longer to savour the scent more than he’d like to admit.

 

Tomorrow, he’ll be officially engaged to Do Kyungsoo. The nausea churning his stomach nearly made him forget about who he managed to get to know over the course of a month. He tried to shake the thoughts away, but he could only sigh.

 

Only tomorrow could tell what he truly will feel.

 

 

\--

 

Jongin woke up to Seulgi’s calls, and when he answered, he had to pull it away from his face to save his left ear from her high-pitched yelling. “Open the door! I’ve been here for fifteen minutes!”

 

He opened the door to his sister, in his wrinkled dress shirt and hair that stuck up in every direction. Jongin did not look happy to be woken up at ten in the morning on a weekend, and he made no moves to conceal it when a Seulgi and her small army of assistants and stylists entered his condo, and dropped off some things. “It’s ten in the morning. Why are you already here?” They bowed and immediately retreated back outside.

 

Seulgi grinned and held up a paper bag full of McDonald’s breakfast and shook it, trying to shake the frown off of Jongin’s face. “I brought breakfast, now stop frowning. I’m here early because I need to brief you and we need to prepare.” She explained in the midst of passing a box to Jongin. “You’re officially Kyungsoo’s fiancé to Korea and the whole world now.”

 

Jongin chewed thoughtfully at a hashbrown at sipped at his coffee, wrinkling when it was an americano. “People thought he was gonna marry you, you know. Become the Korea’s financial power couple and what not.”

 

“That’s dumb.”

 

“I know, and people already knew that Kyungsoo and I are engaged. People in the office anyways.” Jongin said over a mouthful of pancakes. Seulgi looked shocked at the revelation. “What?”

 

Jongin shrugged, raising his fork to make a point. “He kissed me in the elevator yesterday.”

 

“He kissed you? There’s so many things you’re not telling me.”

 

“Let me see, he took mom and I to lunch, then he took me for brunch the day after. He also crashed here Thursday night.” Seulgi looked at him with a slacked jaw, blinking slowly at what Jongin just said. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

 

“Can we just, yanno, get this over with? What do I need to know now?”

 

“Well, the event starts at six, but the guests are expected to arrive at around four or five. We need to be there at three.”

 

“Then why are you already here?”

 

“Because.” She snapped out. “So the program will start with Mr. Do and dad welcoming the guests, and delivering a speech at how they are very happy over the business opportunities you and Kyungsoo’s love has opened for both companies.”

 

“Real convincing.”

 

“Anyways, after that. Kyungsoo will take the podium and talk about company developments and what not, then he’ll call you on the stage to introduce you to the crowd. And basically, dinner and mingling until midnight. An article will also be released at ten pm about you and Kyungsoo, and how you both met each other and how you are now happily in love now.”

 

“What? What do you mean I have to come up on stage? And what article?”

 

Seulgi paused mid bite on her eggs and turned her palms up, and raised her shoulders. “It has to look believable that you guys are really happily in love, so what better way to drop who you really are than to have your fiancé introduce you to the world.”

 

“Seul, I’ve been working in his company for a month and been engaged to him for the same time.”

 

“You also had a date with him and kissed him. You have no excuses now.”

 

Jongin groaned, but kept on eating. “Okay, that’s it. I don’t need to speak.”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Like a thank you and answer some questions on the non-existent wedding? How about that?”

 

“If the topic arises, then you could take the mic. Just tell Kyungsoo about it then.” Seulgi said, flipping her hair behind. “Why’d he crash here, Jingo? Did you—,?”

 

“First of all, Seul, eww. This is my sex life we are talking about. Second, nothing happened. We had dinner, drank a little bit and crashed on the bed. And then we went to work the next morning.” He mumbled, chewing on the rim of his coffee cup. Seulgi narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“You slept in the same bed?”

 

“I wasn’t going to let him sleep on my couch. Duh.”

 

“You’re hiding something from me.” Seulgi said, an inquisitive eyebrow already raised up. “Tell me. I can smell it.” She wagged her finger.

 

“We may have uh,” Jongin coughed. “Cuddled.” Seulgi heard it loud and clear.  _“Cuddled.”_ She repeated.

 

“I woke up in his arms, and he was very warm, by the way.” Jongin stated, in a very matter of fact tone.

 

The now black haired woman grinned at Jongin and punched him in the arm, giggling. “To think we were in this same room talking about how you were so unsure of him liking you, but now he’s taken you to dates.”

 

“Date.”

 

“Fine, a date and he’s kissed you already.”

 

Seulgi reached over and clasped a hand over Jongin’s slender wrist, looking him dead in the eye. In the most serious face and tone she could muster, she asked. “Is he a good kisser?”

 

“It was just a smooch but I’d say he was. He also had very, uh, moisturized lips so that’s nice.” Jongin merely said. “So he tasted like berries.”

 

“He puts on chap stick?”

 

“He has this little tin of chap stick. I think it was Nivea? Pink packaging.” Jongin made awkward hand motions as Seulgi pestered him with more questions.

 

Soon they had to get ready. Seulgi called her small army of stylists while Jongin stepped into the bathroom to shower. When he stepped out, his sister was already dressed in a navy blue Grecian style dress, getting her makeup and hair done. “You look nice. That’s a nice dress.”

 

“Thanks.” She muttered as the artist blended her eyeshadow, and the other stylist had passed him his suit for the evening, a three-piece suit in classic black and a slimmer silhouette. “Oh, thanks.” He emerged from the bathroom already halfway done with his tie, but one of the stylists stopped him and sat him down on a chair that Seulgi had previously used.

 

In a matter of three hours, him and Seulgi were ready. He had been on that chair for nearly an hour, the stylist blow drying his hair and slicking or back, and the other putting makeup over his face to conceal his blemishes. As soon as it was done, they headed straight to the hotel and had already been bombarded with the press shoving cameras in their faces despite taking the VIP entrance.

 

He hadn’t seen Kyungsoo when he arrived, but he did bump into Minseok, who was busy running around to ensure everything was in order and couldn’t stop to entertain his questions.

 

More people arrived and Jongin chose to sit down to avoid the boom of the crowd, and eventually forcing himself to socialize when people came by their table to greet his parents. With the clock striking six, a master of ceremonies had welcomed everyone, and thank them from taking the time to attend such a joyous event.

 

Jongin sighed. This event was so terribly pretentious it amazed him that his no bullshit father could sound so flowery, but dismissed the thought as this room was filled with executives and few politicians; everyone had some pretentious streak in them.

 

Jongin had managed to drone out both his and Kyungsoo’s fathers’ speeches, only snapping back to reality when Kyungsoo was called up to the stage. He was dressed in a double-breasted navy blue suit and a bowtie, much similar to the shade that Seulgi was wearing tonight. Kyungsoo had his hair combed back and Jongin thought he looked breathtakingly handsome, and even more so when they met eyes for a split second.

 

He didn’t have that gelled part in his hair, but instead had into in a modest pompadour with his hair pushed and away from his forehead. Jongin briefly noticed that there was a subtle smoke of kohl around his eyes that made his gaze more intense and sensual.

 

There was that deep voice again, and Jongin’s attention immediately zeroed in towards the source. “I’d like to thank you all for attending tonight’s event, I am tremendously happy and grateful about being able to share this all with you.” He said, stopping to look at Jongin again. “I won’t take long because my father and future father in law had already said everything, but I’d like to take this time to introduce my wonderful fiancé to you all.”

 

He pulled the microphone from its stand and held it instead. “I admit, we met on quite peculiar circumstances and I never thought we would even click, but I thought wrong. I got to know an amazingly hard working person and gained a great friend too.” Kyungsoo smiled, chuckling a bit as he went down to the podium and headed towards Jongin and his family’s table.

 

“Jongin.” Jongin met his eyes with bewildered ones, because _this wasn’t in the briefing what the fuck are you doing._ “Will you join me?” He stared at Kyungsoo’s offered hand and at his smiling face, and felt Seulgi’s foot nudging him under the table.

 

His hand clenched and unclenched, before he wiped it on his thigh to take the offered hand, standing up in his seat with a sophistication that came from years of etiquette lessons, but the reciprocated smile he sent Kyungsoo was very much sincere.

 

With clammy hands, Jongin followed Kyungsoo to the middle of stage were Kyungsoo asked him to hold the microphone for a moment as he dug into his coat pocket and brought out a velvet box.

 

The roomful of people went quiet, and not one camera shutter went off. Jongin could feel his heartbeat hammering in his ears as he stared into Kyungsoo’s eyes, trying to find any indication that this was just a mere stunt.

 

He saw nothing.

 

Just pure sincerity.

 

Or maybe Kyungsoo was just an extraordinary actor.

 

Kyungsoo opened the box and faced it towards him, revealing a thin band of what he assumed was white gold and took back the microphone in his grip. He could hear a number of gasps in the room as even his jaw slacked at the image of the Do Kyungsoo with an uneasy smile on his face.

 

“I know the way we actually got engaged was terrible,” He laughed. “It was just like doing something as mundane like asking you to sign some contract, but you said yes, even if I had no ring to offer you then.” Jongin let out a cynical chuckle at what he said about the contract, and willed his hand to stop shaking.

 

“It’s been a month since you agreed to marry me, but I finally got you a ring. I hope you don’t mind it being late?” Kyungsoo asked, his grin equal parts nervous and giddy at the way Jongin shook his head. He got down on his knees and this time, even Jongin gasped.

 

“I’m going to ask you again; will you marry me, officially?” He dropped the microphone on the ground beside his feet to take Jongin’s very much clammy hand into his. Jongin could only think about how fast everything went by and now Kyungsoo’s actually proposing even if it had no bearing if he said yes or no, but it attracted more media noise. So, yeah.

 

With a nod, relief flooded Kyungsoo’s features and he shot to his feet to hug Jongin. The room erupted in cheers as Kyungsoo slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, and hugged him again. He whispered something into Jongin’s ear as he had he had his arms around him. “Let’s talk later okay?”

 

Immediately, the selected press invited to the event clamoured to get in front to take a photo of the new couple and by the time it was over, several waiters with champagne flutes and plates of food were flooding into the hall.

 

Him and Kyungsoo had to stick around the hall to mingle and accept the well wishes, and immediately got an invite to a gala from Chairman and CEO Park, the owner of a development company. It was a gala celebrating the passing over the control to his eldest son set in a month, and Jongin thought he was quite aggressive with the invites.

 

But then again, inviting the heir of the biggest banking company and his fiance from a prominent family that owned a group of hotels was good publicity. The proposal, the ring, the engagement itself? All for publicity. That’s also why he was probably invited too.

 

Jongin pursed his lips. This was through and through a business deal, and everything they did was for profit and to raise stock prices and brand value and reputation. He leaned into Kyungsoo’s ear. “I need some air.” to which the elder nodded. Jongin excused himself from the conversation and snatched a flute of champagne on his way out of the hall and to a nearby balcony at the back of the hotel.

 

As he sipped at the champagne, letting the bubbles fizz on his tongue, he stared at the thin band around his ring finger, only noticing the smattering of small diamonds on it when he looked up close. It was very simple, and one could only notice the detail if looked at up close.

 

He leaned forward on the raised, nursing the now lukewarm flute as he stared down at the trees below. Was he wrong in thinking that he and Kyungsoo had a chance in becoming a normal couple—no, scratch that. There was no way that their arrangement would ever be normal, especially when he had no claims on the sincerity of the elder’s actions.

 

Suddenly, the doors slid open and lo and behold, it was his fiancé, Do kyungsoo in this pinstripe suited and coiffed glory. Jongin blinked in surprise at the unlit cigarette hanging between his lips and the two flutes of champagne in his hand.

  
Kyungsoo and Jongin exchanged a look before Jongin looked away, fidgeting with the now empty flute that he’s had since he hid back here. He saw another glass, foggy with condensation being offered to him by Kyungsoo. “Here.”

 

“Thanks.” He said monotonously.

 

The older man had his back against the railing instead of leaning forward on it. He set his glass on the ledge and stared at Jongin, who still had his eyes glued on the horizon, watching the cars go to and fro. Kyungsoo also noticed that he was fidgeting with the ring.

  
Jongin hears the click of Kyungsoo’s lighter and soon there’s smoke blowing into the sky from the latter’s lips, and the nicotine in the air makes Jongin’s nose itch. Kyungsoo asked if it bothers him and Jongin asked him back. “Which one? The smoke or the ring or the engagement?”

 

Kyungsoo lets out an amused gust of air from his mouth, he retaliates. “All three.” He asks.

 

The younger downs half of the flute, cringing at the bitter aftertaste attacking his taste buds before answering. “The smoke? Yes, but nothing I can’t handle. The ring is nice, you have good taste.” He finished the second glass. “The engagement? Jongin lets out a sound akin to a laugh, a sad one. “Nothing I can’t handle too.” He breathes out.

 

Jongin looks at him with a mix of sadness, confusion and something Kyungsoo can’t quite put his finger on and it makes him a little uncomfortable, to be honest. Kyungsoo uses the heel of his very expensive Italian shoes to put the half-finished cigarette out, smiling. “This I can take care off. The engagement, not really.” He says, looking at Jongin with a look on his face the similar expression he had earlier as he pulled out a portable ashtray from his pocket and stuffed the butt there.

  
“I don’t know how this is going to play out anymore, all I know is that we have three months before the wedding, and any time soon, the press is going to be on our necks.”

  
“Of course, they will, I am going to be marrying one of South Korea’s most eligible bachelors. I sincerely doubt any reporter is just going to let a story like that slide.” Jongin breathed out as he set the second glass on the ledge, standing up straight to lean his hip against the railing now. “Did you see their reactions with your proposal? They ate that up.”

 

He twisted the ring off his finger and offered it back to Kyungsoo. “What are you doing?”

 

“Giving it back.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Ring or not, I’m getting married to you anyways even without any proposal. I don’t want your money to go to waste.” Kyungsoo took the ring and Jongin’s hand, and slid the ring on his finger again. He didn’t let go of Jongin’s hand though and kept his right hand on it.

  
Kyungsoo gave him an impression of a smile. “You don’t sound very excited.” Jongin laughed, it was a very dry one. The alcohol was already getting to him by messing with his brain to mouth filter, so he let it out. “Since we’re already putting our cards on the table, I’d be lying if I said you weren’t the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. I’d be happier if I had been given at least, I don’t know, at least a month’s notice before you know, getting married off.”

  
“Are you mad?” Kyungsoo almost sounded sad.

  
“I don’t know. Honestly Kyungsoo, I don’t know you. Sure, I know your birthday, where you graduated.” Jongin explained, his hands moving awkwardly. “I know you have a dog, and a tattoo you got back in college, I know you like berry flavoured chap stick.” He faced Kyungsoo with a sad smile on his face. “But I don’t know you, at all. I don’t know what your coffee order is, or how you like your eggs or if you like the same things I do.”

 

“Kyungsoo, I don’t know what’s true with you.” Kyungsoo merely listened on, not having an inkling on how to respond to Jongin’s pains. “I was so against marrying you because you seemed so out of my league. You’re twenty-seven and in a year, you’re going to be the CEO of your company, and there’s me.” The younger trailed off with a frustrated sound from his throat. “People didn’t know that I existed three hours ago, I’m a second born son and I haven’t achieved anything.”

 

Jongin would look back time and time again to see of Kyungsoo was listening, and he was, with no judgment in his aura whatsoever. “I didn’t know if you were going to hate me a month ago and not agree to the engagement at all. I was so scared when I saw my name on that paper because I had already cemented five years of my life with you, and I’m scared because I’m starting to like you and you may not even reciprocate that.”

 

Kyungsoo finally spoke out. “What did you feel when you signed that ante-nuptial?” He asked as he cradled Jongin’s hand in his and trace the lines of his palm with a nail. Jongin only noticed that Kyungsoo still had his hand still in the older man’s then, but he made no move to pull it away and moved closer.

 

“Maybe a little disappointed.” He whispered, but the mood shifted from something so serious to a little more light hearted when he continued. “Because I know you’re just going to coop me in your Gangnam penthouse and make me do the chores while you drive around in your Maserati with your secret girlfriend.” Kyungsoo snorted.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell ‘cause I know you’re going to shower me with expensive things to keep my mouth shut. Moral damages can only do so much when you have nothing to do but sit pretty.” Jongin said, with a false look of nonchalance on his face.

  
Kyungsoo full on laughed that time. “First, I wouldn’t coop you up in my penthouse and make you clean, I have people for that. Second, I think you would like being cooped in my house, I mean, Marshmallow’s there and he’d love you. Third, I don’t have a secret girlfriend. Haven’t had one in nearly two years. I’ve been on dates but no one clicked. And fourth, I don’t have to have an objective to buy and gift you things. I’m courting you, remember? It’s safe to assume that I’m starting to like you too.”

 

Jongin kept his eyes glued onto Kyungsoo as he explained, wiggling his fingers in his grasp, the diamonds on the ring catching the light of the lamp. “You aren’t going to be a trophy husband if that’s what you’re thinking, but if you want something, and it isn’t illegal then I don’t mind getting it for you.” He explained, poking the broken nail on Jongin’s index finger.

  
Jongin looked at him with false despair in his eyes, and pouted. “So you won’t tell me to leave my job, make me wear lace panties, outrageous jewelry and make me run up your stairs with my silk robe behind me when I greet you by the big ass doors of your Apgujeong villa when you come home from work?”

  
Kyungsoo laughed, a higher pitched chuckle escaping his lips. “No I won’t make you, but if you want to do that, I don’t mind. It’d certainly make a pretty sight. But then again, if you want, I don’t mind making compromises.” Kyungsoo gave him a once over, a heated one, but it’s quickly masked with a polite tone again. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. That I can promise.”

 

They share a short moment of silence just staring at each other, but when Kyungsoo looked at his wristwatch, he sighed. “We should go back in. It’s been thirty minutes since we’ve been out here, people will get suspicious.” Kyungsoo murmured as he straightened his coat, and took all the glasses in one hand.

 

“Yeah sure.” Jongin followed suit and they went back into the hall, giving the glasses to a passing waiter.

 

Just when they were about to head to their seats, a feminine voice called out, in English. _“Kurt? Is that you?”_ Jongin pressed his lips together and pulled his hand from Kyungsoo’s grasp when he turned to face the owner of the voice. _“Krys, hi.”_

 

Kyungsoo had a look of nostalgia on his face when he met the elegantly dressed woman halfway and hugged her. _“Congratulations! I didn’t know you were getting married already!”_ She laughed, her hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

 

Jongin turned his face away when they kept in talking, only understanding a couple of phrases in their conversation. “Jongin, come here.” Kyungsoo called out, and dragging him towards the woman. “I want to introduce you to Soojung. She was my friend in uni.” He said, referring to the woman who now had a pleasant smile on her soft features. “Soojung, this is Jongin, my fiancé.”

 

“Hi.” She greeted in Korean, bowing. “It’s nice to meet you, Jongin.” Jongin smiled, offering his hand for her to shake. “Likewise.” He said, rather tightly. The more he stared at her face, he felt like he had seen or heard her somewhere. When she and Kyungsoo had bursted into laughter, and she had raised a hand to cover her mouth, Jongin recognized her.

 

She was the girl in one of the videos in Kyungsoo’s instagram, the one where he was braiding her hair.

 

The one where Kyungsoo kissed her on the temple.

 

That was when Jongin realized everything when he finally pieced everything together. This girl was Kyungsoo’s ex-girlfriend. “I’m sorry for being late, Kyungsoo. My parents were invited as well and I have to meet with them.”

 

“Oh, of course. Send my regards.”

 

“I will try to catch up with you later okay?” She smiled, and turned to Jongin. “It was really nice meeting you Jongin. Well then.” She waved and stepped into the hall in pursuit of her family, leaving both Jongin and Kyungsoo back out. “She’s...nice.” He trailed off.

 

“She is, sometimes.”

 

“I feel like I’ve seen her somewhere.”

 

“She’s done some shoots with her sister’s brand.”

 

“No, like with you.” Jongin explained, pretending to rack his head for the memory. “I knew her voice sounded familiar, she was the girl in that instagram video!”

 

“Yeah, that was her.” Kyungsoo answered, nodding. “Was she your ex?” Jongin asked, looking at the elder to see if his face would crack.

 

“Yeah, but we didn’t last long. Turns out she didn’t like what was between my legs.” He shrugged, completely taking Jongin by surprise. He hid the shock in his features when the older man turned to him, smiling. “Oh.”

 

“My same reaction about seven years ago.” Kyungsoo said, offering his hand again. “Let’s eat.” Jongin clasped his hands with him and nodded.

 

With the influx of people and the number of people they had to mingle with, and the number of reporters that had lined to cover the story and interview the patriarchs and their sons. Jongin was sure he was going to go blind for the rest of the night with the flashes going off here and there, but the event was a success.

 

It was exhausting, but it was over it. Jongin didn’t want to think of the wedding until next week, he thought he needed at least a day of rest. Kyungsoo thought so too, and he also managed to convince Jongin’s parents to let him spend time with Jongin after the event, and they did. They talked more about the things that they didn’t think was important like exes and pet peeves.

 

It was akin to an impromptu open forum between just the both of them in Kyungsoo’s car as he drove around the city. He managed to get all the angst out of his chest, and here he was in Kyungsoo’s car with his blazer hanging of the head rest and tie in his pocket, eating a pint of Baskin Robins from a branch they passed by. They were parked near a park, but they didn’t feel like going out of the car due to the wind.

 

“It’s one in the morning, oh.” Jongin commented, staring at the digital clock at the dashboard. Kyungsoo paused midway from scooping form his own cup and followed the line of Jongin’s gaze. “Do you want to go home?” He set the bright pink cup on the cupholder as he made a move to release the handbreak, but Jongin shook his head. “No, I just noticed the time.”

 

He scooped a spoonful of his ice cream and popped into his mouth, humming at the taste. “Do you want me to go home?” Jongin turned to Kyungsoo who shook his head. “No.” He smiled and looked out the window. “Do you want to come over?”

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t want to go home, and I don’t want you to, but I have to because I still have a baby for a housemate and he gets lonely easily.”

 

Jongin stopped eating his ice cream and looked at Kyungsoo, shifting his position. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm and looked him deep in the eye. “Are you asking me if I want to meet your dog?”

 

Kyungsoo grinned at the unconcealed glee in Jongin’s eyes. “Do you want to?” To which Jongin’s face burst into exasperation and shaking his head as if Kyungsoo missed something big. “Of course!” He exclaimed, giggling at the possibility of meeting Kyungsoo’s powder puff of a dog.

 

“Then you’ll meet him.” Kyungsoo replied, passing his pint to Jongin to get to shifting the gears of his car.

 

A few minutes later, they rolled into a much classier looking driveway across the building where Kyungsoo lived. “This is going to be awkward, but you need to leave an I.D at the lobby. Security is tight here, even if you are my fiancé.” Kyungsoo said, heading to the underground parking of the building.

 

After getting out of the car, Kyungsoo took out something like a hotel keycard and tapped it above the buttons of the elevator, and got in with Jongin. “Fancy.” Kyungsoo chuckled as Jongin took in the mirror lined walls, looking like a kid with the way he held the melting cups of icecream in his hands. “What floor do you live—wait let me guess, the penthouse?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled, raising his shoulders in defeat. “You got me.”

 

When they got out on the topmost floor, Kyungsoo took the cups away from Jongin and entered the flat first, where he heard the immediate patting of paws against hardwood floors. Kyungsoo looked at him with an amused smile and cocked his head once, trying to invite Jongin in. “Come on in.”

 

“So this is my place.” Kyungsoo waved an interested hand to the living room, after he took off his shoes and kept it in a closet. “You might want to keep yours in here too, unless you want to go home barefoot tomorrow.” Jongin nodded thoughtfully and placed his shoes on a vacant spot, but as soon as he closed the closet doors, he gasped out loud.

 

The monochrome feel of Kyungsoo’s apartment and its elegance had no importance when he was met with the famous Marshmallow, sitting in front of him with his head cocked to the side. “Oh my god.” He whispered, making Kyungsoo chuckle as he removed his blazer. Jongin gasped again when the dog cautiously sniffed at him and at his socks. “Oh my god, I’ve never been more nervous in my life.”

 

Jongin stayed unmoving in Kyungsoo’s doorway as the pure white dog sniffed him over, but was taken back when Marshmallow suddenly stood up on his hind legs and braced his front paws on Jongin’s waist. “Oh my god, he likes me.” Jongin laughed out loud when the dog attacked his neck and cheeks with kisses, and kept rubbing against his legs with excited yips. He couldn’t even make a move to go to the couch in the middle of the room to sit without having an over excited dog jumping all over him.

 

“Hello Marshie!” Kyungsoo chuckled at the way Jongin cupped Marshmallow’s cheeks and cooed at him, asking who was a good boy, and smooshing his face. “You are so soft, oh my god, it’s like touching a cloud.” Jongin whispered as he lifted the dog into his lap and hugged it, where Marshmallow immediately nuzzled his neck. “You aren’t going to be able to leave now, I’ve never seen him take to someone that fast.”

 

The older man said, sitting near Jongin and offering him a bottle of water. He scratched behind a triangular ear, Marshmallow moving to lay on his lap instead, making Jongin pout but scout closer to run his fingers through the soft fur. “Why marshmallow? It’s cute and all but it’s a mouthful.” Jongin asked, stroking the dog’s head.

 

“He used to have hints of cream in his fur when he was a puppy, and some of my friends said that he looked like a lightly toasted Marshmallow, so.” Kyungsoo shrugged, smiling at the now sleeping dog in his lap. He needs to at least go over this slacks twice with a lint roller to get all the fur off the black trousers. “Soojung named him actually.”

 

Jongin’s smile dropped a little bit at the mention of Soojung’s name. “How long did you guys date?”

 

“About two years.”

 

“That was long.”

 

“Yeah, it was.”

 

“Why’d you break up?”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, who quickly evaded his stare. “I’m sorry that would’ve been too personal. Pardon me.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I want to tell you.” He said, reaching over to take Jongin’s hand into his again. Kyungsoo turned jongin’s hand up to trace random shapes on his pace, letting out a burst of breath when he clenched his hand. “Ticklish?”

 

“A bit.”

 

“No, I don’t mind telling you. She and I were in different programs, I took finance and she took marketing. The academic workload and part time jobs took most of our time, so we kind of fell out.” Kyungsoo muttered quietly, smiling when the dog between them shifted on his back, showing his belly. “And we talked, and then she told me about the no dick thing, and I let it go.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I didn’t like half assing things, and so I didn’t want to force her into it anymore.” Jongin pressed his lips together and nodded, awkwardly. He had no idea how to will this weird air around them at all. Thankfully, Kyungsoo seemed to notice and diverted the conversation to something else, like what shows they binged on and marathoned Game of Thrones. Jongin made an comment about Marshmallow was like Ghost, if he was huge and would bite your neck in a snap.

 

Marshmallow on the other hand, absolutely adored the new person in Kyungsoo’s place. He made it a point to squish himself against this nice smelling guy and snap him out of his trance when he stared at the TV too long, licking the scrunch off his face and making him erupt into high pitched giggles.

 

Three hours and a season later, both Jongin and Kyungsoo were slumped on the couch, staring at the now black screen of the TV. Kyungsoo turned to Jongin, who was already yawning quite frequently. “Want to go home?”

 

Jongin looked at his wristwatch, eyes widening the time. It was already quarter to five in the morning. Pausing to yawn again, he nodded. “Yeah, I think I already overstayed my welcome.”

 

Kyungsoo stood up from the couch and pulled his shoes on again, plucking his keys off the small hook by the closet. “I crashed at your place remember? Let’s call it quits. Come on, I’ll drop you off.” He held his index finger up when Jongin was about to decline the offer. “No buts. I want to drop you off.”

 

After a few minutes struggling to get Marshmallow to stay and not follow after Jongin with a thin whine, Jongin was back in the passenger’s seat in Kyungsoo’s car, picking at the locks of fur on his slacks. Kyungsoo pulled out a lint roller out of the glove compartment and passed it to him. “Here. They’ll get most of it out.”

 

Jongin pouted, rolling it against his shins. “I forgot how hard it was to wear black around my dogs, how do you do it?” This managed to rouse a chuckle from the depths of Kyungsoo’s chest, all deep and sauve and made Jongin feel tingles in his spine. “Lint rollers are a godsend, let me tell you.”

 

Within a matter of minutes due to the lack of Sunday traffic, they’ve already arrived at Jongin’s place. “So, you’re home now.” Kyungsoo said, pressing his lips into a thin line as Jongin sat there, unmoving. “Yeah. I’m home.”

 

“Things are going to be different next week.”

 

“And the months to come too. I know.” Jongin breathed out, deep and heavy from his chest.

 

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes still on Jongin as he fidgeted with the buckle of his seatbelt.

 

Jongin faced him, his lips parted into a grin. “Hell no.” Shaking his head. “But I’ll think about it later, right now.” He paused, the unclicking of his belt loud in the otherwise silent car. “I want to go to bed. I’m tired.” He reached out cup Kyungsoo’s jaw, leaning in to leave a gentle peck on the corner of Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. “See you.” The younger man greeted, and stepped out of the car.

 

Kyungsoo blinked.

 

And blinked again.

 

He didn’t even have the ability to make an intelligent answer, only raising his hand in a half assed wave even if Jongin had already gotten into an elevator already. Shaking his head, he laughed. Jongin was full of surprises, he thought, as he released the break and drove back home.

 

\--

 

The Monday after the event, was quite the scene. When Jongin walked through the office lobby, the same receptionist who gave him shit actually greeted him with a smile, albeit being shaky. When he was queuing to get into the elevator, people stared at him for a good ten seconds before moving out of his way. Jongin wrinkled his nose in confusion, but got into the elevator nonetheless. The usual whispers in the small room was nonexistent that day. Guess everyone watched the news over the weekend and they finally knew they were talking about.

 

Jongin sighed, letting it go. He shouldn’t push and abuse the sudden special treatment to him, but when he was about to reach for the HR floor, someone beat him to it. “Hi sir, HR right?” They said with an overly perky tone. “Um, yes. Thanks.”

 

He could feel that this was going to be exhausting trying to avoid all this attention, but with his face plastered on every social media platform last night and his height, Jongin stuck out like a sore thumb. All the attention and forced smiles made him uneasy, so when he stepped out and nearly bumped into Baekhyun, he almost didn’t say sorry. “Sorry sir. I was just um—Sir, I can’t breathe.”

 

His boss had suddenly hugged him, very very tightly, to the point that he had let out a sound akin to a squeal. Jongin merely squirmed in his grip, pushing him away. “Congratulations! I’ve wanted to do that since you got here a month ago.” Baekhyun had grinned at him, patting Jongin on the back. “Sir, something weird is happening.”

 

“Weird?”

 

“People are being nice to me.”

 

“That’s a bad thing because—?”

 

“Sir, they’re calling me Sir. I’m an assistant under employee relations—I’ve been here for a month!” Jongin half yelled, but his frustration only grew when Baekhyun pretended to think about what he was talking about. “Sir—” He was about to say but the now burgundy haired man pulled him aside.

 

“This is just shock from finding out that someone from HR is marrying the future CEO, forgive me for sounding unprofessional but, they’re kissing up to you because anything you say to Kyungsoo can affect their careers.” Baekhyun explained, tone matter of fact. Jongin wasn’t having it though. “But I’m not like that!”

 

“I know you aren’t.” Being serious looked foreign on Baekhyun who was pretty much all smiles every time he saw him. “But they don’t know that.” Their conversation was cut short by a short beep coming from Baekhyun’s blazer. “Look, I’d love to talk but I have to go.” The red head said, looking at the screen.

 

Jongin turned apologetic. “I’m sorry sir, I shouldn’t have bothered you with something so trivial.”

 

“Oh please, it’s fine. Anything to stray away from actually working.” He said, patting Jongin on the shoulder.

 

But it wasn’t fine.

 

Jongin got a headache from keeping quiet and evading all the overzealous greetings and tries for his affections, as if he got any control over their promotions or raises. He mostly kept to himself and caught up on some readings he’d missed over the busy weekend during lunch, even going to the extent to him actually wanting to eat in his car.

 

By the end of the week, Jongin was slumped over his desk with his head in his arms. He had had enough of people avoiding him in the halls or being overly friendly with him. Jongin hadn’t even talked to Kyungsoo at all in that whole week, being so preoccupied with academics after work. Not even a single text.

 

So when he woke up on Saturday, he had a text from Kyungsoo. He knew from the special ringtone he put on for Kyungsoo’s number. Pondering if he should really roll out of bed at ten am or wrap himself back into his blanket burrito, he chose the former when his phone beeped again with another text.

 

Blinding reaching over his dresser for his phone, Jongin let out a grunt as he grabbed two wrong things before he managed to get his phone and peek at the messages with one eye.

 

_Good morning, Jongin. I hope you’re doing well._

 

Jongin hasn’t even brushed his teeth or even slipped his glasses on when the text came through, so before he made his morning coffee, he send Kyungsoo a reply. A snarky one without any regard for grammar.

 

_Eww_

_What is that greeting_

_U sound like im in witness protection_

_But yea_

_Good mornin_

_Srry no glasses can’t see_

 

 

He went to check the message next as he waited for Kyungsoo’s reply, which turned out to be Sehun.

 

_Hey Jingo_

_wanna go to a bar tonyt_

_My exams are done_

_U could bring your man_

_So i can see u being gross w him_

_And see that ring_

_Wow good morning_

_Jwu_

_And ure already asking me to drink_

_U cant decline_

_Best friend duties_

_Tell yo man_

_Dont hide him_

_Fine fine_

_Ill tell him_

_Text me where we 2 meet_

_And after that u can go away_

_Pssh some friend u are_

_bAbY_

_I lOVED U_

_Y U DO DIS_

_Dont call me baby_

_Go away_

Jongin’s phone vibrated again.

 

_I’m guessing you’re still tired?_

_Yea srry too much readings last nyt_

_Did you stay up late?_

_Lil bit but just til 2_

_Oh_

_Did you eat yet_

_Nope_

_Will make cereal tho_

_Too tired to cook_

_Oh btw_

_U free tonyt_

_Sehun invited us for drinks_

_To this bar_

_Wanna go_

_Oh, why not_

_Sure_

_I’m free tonight_

Jongin screenshotted the conversation and sent it to Sehun, yawning as he did so. He typed with one hand as he pulled the box of frosted flakes from his cabinet and poured it into a bowl.

 

_[Img sent]_

_Hey loser_

_We’re gonna go_

_Noicee :-)))_

_See ya jingo_

 

\--

 

Jongin should’ve known not to take Sehun’s offers to drink outside because he has no control over his drinking whatsoever, and that he was a definite lightweight. With his eyesight alternating from blurry and clear all of a sudden and his mind a little hazy, all he remembers was the arm hanging on his waist and the hand gripping his hip as he laughed at something Sehun said about confusing Johnny for a student intern, and the way Kyungsoo’s breath tickled his ear whenever he leaned in to say something.

 

“You never told me you were a lightweight.” Kyungsoo chuckled, unbuckling his seat belt. “It was a good thing I stopped you from taking that flaming shot before we left or you would be dead.” Jongin couldn’t even remember how he got in Kyungsoo’s car at all with the alcohol in his system.

 

He narrowed his eyes, wagging his finger in the opposite direction of where Kyungsoo was trying to get him out of the car. “I am not a lightweight, Kungshoo.” He slurred, pausing to blink a couple of times, patting at his eyes. “I can’t see.”

 

“What?”

 

“Think I lost the thing.” Jongin mumbled, pointing at his now closed eye. “Your contacts?” Kyungsoo asked, the shark concern from earlier subsiding. “Well it’s a good thing you’re home now.” He chuckled, feeling around Jongin’s pockets for his keys when they finally boarded the elevator. “Where’re your keys?”

 

Jongin merely giggled and faced Kyungsoo, cupping his jaw. “Are you really lookin’ for my keys or you just like my butt?” He suddenly cracked up, leaning his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he came down from the giggles. Kyungsoo laughed at his antics too, chest vibrating with his chuckles. “A little bit of both really.”

 

Jongin stood up straight, or attempted to with his wobbly knees and took Kyungsoo’s jaw into his hands. He grinned at Kyungsoo and leaned in real close, enough for his lips to brush against the older man’s. “I like yours too, really.” the younger male ran his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair and removed the thick glasses off his nose. “Now you look hotter.”

 

“Now I can’t see either.”

 

The grip that Kyungsoo had around his waist got stronger as he almost carried Jongin out of the elevator to the point that it was almost bruising, because the younger man’s limbs refused to work properly to even walk and Jongin wasn’t that light either. Jongin giggled, all high and flirty when he gripped Kyungsoo’s shoulders when he was dropped off on the couch. “Where you goin’?”

 

Kyungsoo gently pried Jongin’s grip on his shoulders off and took his glasses from Jongin’s hand. There was a hand smoothing the hair on Jongin’s forehead, wiping the sweat from his temples. Then there was Kyungsoo’s voice again, gentle, calming. “I’m just going to get you a glass of water, okay? Stay here.”

 

Jongin obediently nodded and waited for his unofficial caretaker and listened to the sounds of Kyungsoo looking around for a glass, the sound of swinging doors and clinking glass filling his kitchen nook. He let out something akin to a pained groan when he tried to sit up and failed, but the sound alarmed Kyungsoo who immediately rushed to his aid. “Are you okay?”

 

A thumb came up to smooth the knot between Kyungsoo’s brows. “Peachy.” Jongin said, patting his cheek with a smile. “You know I can’t really see much.” He slurred out, taking the glass of water from Kyungsoo, but the older man put his hand over his to steady his shaky one and prevent any spills.

 

He cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek with his unpreoccupied hand and ran his thumb on his cheekbone, marveling at the deep brown irises of the older as Jongin stared straight in his eyes. “But you’re really pretty,” he whispered, leaning in.

 

And Kyungsoo was.

 

Jongin stared at the stark difference of his thumb against Kyungsoo’s cheek. It was almost a sin to even think of touching the smooth flushed skin on his face, and when Jongin’s eyes dropped down to the curve of Kyungsoo’s lower lip, his hand trailed down to hold the elder by the nape.

 

“Jongin—no.”

 

Jongin immediately dropped his hand and pulled away, as if he was splashed with cold water. Suddenly sobering up at Kyungsoo’s rejection, he felt the last dregs of alcohol leave his system and all he wanted to do now was throw up or cry, maybe a little bit of both.

 

Kyungsoo noticed the way that Jongin had pulled himself away and distanced himself, so he immediately took Jongin’s hand to intertwine their fingers. He sat down beside Jongin and blankly stared at the coffee table, his calloused thumb stroking Jongin’s hand. “You don’t have to hold my hand like this, I don’t mind.”

 

His words made Kyungsoo sigh, looking at him with a worried expression. “You’re drunk. I didn’t want to take advantage of that.” He said, his voice not higher than a whisper. Jongin seemed to lose the tension in his shoulders, but his face still held the blank expression on it. “You don’t need to decide for me.” The way his eyes zeroed in on Kyungsoo’s face made the latter extremely self-conscious, but the older couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jongin.

 

Jongin’s eyes trailed down from his face to trace the angle of his built jaw, and the slope of his neck, focusing on the small smattering of beauty moles on the pale skin. He stared at the sheen of the elder’s lips and the way his tongue slipped out to wet them. Jongin pulled his hand away but scooted closer to Kyungsoo, their thighs touching.

 

He cupped Kyungsoo’s jaw again, leaning in closer. “I want this.” He whispers lowly, his breath hitting Kyungsoo’s lips. He searched the older’s eyes for any signs of rejection, resting his forehead against Kyungsoo. “Do you?” Jongin asks, voice low and husky.

 

A beat of silence passes, and another with Kyungsoo’s hands coming up to hold his waist. The temperature of the room gradually rose as Jongin took in a shaky breath.

 

“I do.” Kyungsoo replied, voice wavering, exhilarated from the tension between them. He couldn’t fight the need either, the smell of Jongin’s perfume mixed with the cigarette smoke that laced itself from Kyungsoo’s cigarette from earlier overwhelming him. He brushed his lips with Jongin’s; teasing, demanding.

 

But they take it slow, quashing the need that made Jongin’s hands shake. Kyungsoo’s fingers trailed up Jongin’s spine slowly, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Then Jongin finally pulled Kyungsoo closer to slot their lips together, letting out a thin moan at finally having Kyungsoo’s lips on his again.

 

It takes some rearranging, but soon Jongin has Kyungsoo pressed up against the couch, his thighs splayed over the older’s. What Jongin lacked in experience, he made up with enthusiasm, his hands soon found their place in Kyungsoo’s hair, tangling his fingers against the dark locks as he pressed harder against Kyungsoo, arching his back.

 

But Kyungsoo brought him back down with the gentle way he angled his mouth to take Jongin’s lower lip between his and delighting at the sound the younger male let out when he trailed his tongue on it. Jongin pulled away from him, panting. “If you’re going to kiss me, kiss me properly.” He breathed, but the way his cheeks flushed with Kyungsoo’s insistent kisses on his jaw down to his neck made it a little harder to put more bite in his words.

 

Soon those lips were on his ear, nipping and running a tongue over the shell. “But I am.” He whispered, and Jongin could feel the way his lips curved into a smirk as he kissed the skin below his ear. He planted a trail of kisses up to the corner of Jongin’s mouth, pausing to nip at the now kiss-swollen lower lip. “Goddamnit, Kyungsoo.”

 

He took matters into his own hands and deepened the kiss, parting his mouth, provoking Kyungsoo to match his pace. And Kyungsoo did, finally licking into his mouth and tasting the lingering rum on his tongue. Jongin lets out a sharp breath at the sensation, pressing his chest against Kyungsoo harder when he slowly tangled his tongue with the elder’s.

 

Kyungsoo was obviously more experienced with the way he alternated with his tongue and sucking on Jongin’s lips, but he made sure to slow things down when things were teetering on escalating. Parting away from Jongin, he leaned his forehead against the younger’s collarbone, kissing the space between them. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to catch his breath.

 

Jongin had gripped the cushions behind his shoulder instead, doing the same. “That was uhm,” He paused, trying to ground himself again after that kiss and not focus his attention at the hands that moved from his waist down to his hips, unmoving aside from what he guessed was Kyungsoo’s index finger pressing on the skin just above his waistline. “Good? Mind blowing?”

 

“Don’t kid yourself, Mr. Do.” Kyungsoo chuckled at the scoff Jongin let out, smiling at the flush on Jongin’s tanned skin. He had kissed a spot on Jongin’s throat that made the younger male throw his head back. “Usually, I don’t like being called that.” The older said, smooching his Jongin’s lips longer. “But you’re an exception.”

 

“Are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me again?” Jongin asked, a false look of annoyance on his face. Kyungsoo chuckled and let himself be kissed again, loving the way Jongin played with the shorter hairs at the back of his neck as they met halfway.

 

\--

 

Jongin woke up with a shattering headache, groaning at the light coming from his still drawn curtains. He had tried to push himself up by digging a hand into the cushions, but was shocked at the pained gasp he felt under his palm. He raised his head to see Kyungsoo with his arm over his head, looking down at him with one eye. “You could’ve woken me up with just a tap.” He rubbed at the spot, frowning.

 

Jesus Christ, Kyungsoo’s raspy morning voice was a blessing.

 

He took in Kyungsoo’s sleep mussed hair and swollen lips, and everything when flying back in his head. Jongin reached to feel his own lips, discovering that they were as swollen as Kyungsoo’s. “Do...do you remember last night?” Kyungsoo’s voice rasped out quietly as Jongin spent a long time staring at his face breathing slow.

 

“Of course, I do.” Jongin muttered, choosing to lay back down on Kyungsoo’s chest. “I may do dumb things when I’m drunk, but I remember them all.” A chuckle resonated from the broad chest as a hand raked through his unruly hair. “That’s good then.”

 

They laid in silence, both already awake as lay on the couch, relishing the remnants of the morning sun. Kyungsoo spoke again, his stroking never ceasing and reaching down to Jongin’s spine. “I hate to break the moment, but I can’t feel my legs Jongin.”

 

Jongin laughed, finally sitting up to straddle Kyungsoo’s instead. “That better?”

 

“A little.” Kyungsoo reached out on the coffee table to slip on his glasses, and Jongin’s never looked more beautiful in his eyes, especially with the sunlight making him glow despite his unruly hair and sleep wrinkled clothes. “Now it is.” He said, sitting up to hold Jongin’s waist, much gentler that he did the night before.

 

Kissing Jongin’s cheek, he let a small smile make its way on his lips. “Good morning.” Jongin smiled, patting his cheek and getting off his lap. “Good morning to you too.” He greeted, making his way up the loft. He slipped his own pair of thin framed glasses, changing into an old t-shirt.

 

“Where’s your coffee maker?” Kyungsoo called out from the living room. Jongin yelled back. “Third cabinet.”

 

When he made his way down, Kyungsoo was already pushing the buttons on to it. “You shouldn’t make coffee, you’re a guest.” Jongin said before brushing his teeth in the bathroom. “I’ve crashed here twice, and you probably have a hangover.” When Kyungsoo followed him in, Jongin passed him his toothbrush from the time he crashed in Jongin place nearly two weeks ago. “Hmm, you kept this?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled when he was squeezing the toothpaste on it. “Were you expected me again so soon?”

 

Jongin could only roll his eyes, unable to speak with the minty foam in his mouth.

 

\--

 

When Kyungsoo freshened up as much as he could in day old clothes and gritty hair from his hair gel, he told Jongin he had to leave. Jongin was never good in keeping his facial expressions in check, and Kyungsoo gave him another kiss on the lips this time, his mouth minty instead of tasting like alcohol. “I’d love to stay, but I still have a baby at home.”

 

Kissing Kyungsoo was definitely something he didn’t know he would love doing, but if Kyungsoo would do it so many times, he would really get used to it and start expecting it at every waking moment, which is a big no no. Jongin’s brows furrowed at the statement, but immediately realized who Kyungsoo was referring to. “Oh.”

 

“I think he misses you, he keeps sniffing at the sweater you lent me.” The older said, in the middle of wearing his shoes. Jongin smiled and eventually grinned. “What more if he sees me again? You might have to let him live with me instead.”

 

“I think we need to talk more about joint custody next time, but now, I have to go.” Kyungsoo muttered while slipping on his coat. “Do you want to grab dinner with me later?” He asked, as if it was as normal as asking the time of day. Jongin crossed his arms. “I am not going to let you pay for another expensive date.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow rose, as did one corner of his lip. “So, this is another date, huh?” He asked, tone cocky as he leaned against the frame of Jongin’s condo door. Jongin looked away while he willed the embarrassment to not show on his face, unable to answer.

 

“No, don’t worry. I usually take Marshie out once a week to the park so this will be really casual. What do you say about McDonalds and Baskin Robbins tonight?”

 

“Marshie?”

 

“Hey you said it yourself, Marshmallow is a mouthful.” Kyungsoo stated, shrugging. Jongin chuckled. “Sure. What time do I meet you? I’m driving this time.” He wagged his finger before Kyungsoo could interrupt him. “How’s about five?”

 

“I can do five.”

 

“Good. Hope your seats are ready to be christened by Marshie.” Kyungsoo winked, grinning. “Wear something casual, okay.”

 

“What is casual to you?”

 

“Sweatpants. Marshie has a lot of energy so you wouldn’t really want to run after him in skinny jeans.” He said, waving and stepped out the door. “Guess I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yes, you will.” Jongin quirked his lips, waving back. When Kyungsoo was waiting by the elevator, Jongin turned back into his condo to take a much-needed shower, but turned around again when he heard his name being called. Looking back, he saw Kyungsoo smiling as if he was hiding something. “Did you forget something?”

 

“Yeah.” And then Kyungsoo leaned in for a deep, but short kiss, running back to the elevators when the soft ding resonated in the halls before Jongin could say anything. “Bye!” He yelled out before the doors closed, leaving Jongin dumbfounded by the doorway.

 

Nope, he will really get used to this if Kyungsoo doesn’t stop.

 

\--

 

Jongin rang Sehun about an hour before he was supposed to pick up Kyungsoo. “Hey loser.”

 

_“Could you not talk so loud?”_

“Why? How’s your head?”

 

 _“So far, no complaints.”_  The voice in the other line chuckled. “ _But to be honest, my head feels like someone jackhammered it.”_  Sehun moaned from the other line. “It’s four in the afternoon.”

 

_“It’s my head, not yours.”_

 

“Not my fault.”

 

_“So, why’d you call?”_

 

“Just, uh, wanted to check up on you if you got home.”

 

_“I took a cab home. How about you? Did Kyungsoo drop you off?”_

 

“Yep.” He trailed off as he tied the laces on his chuck taylors, leaning back on his bed in some hoodie and sweatpants. “ _You’re not telling me everything. I know that tone, Jongin._ ” Sehun reprimanded, suddenly sounding so alert. “I thought your head hurt.” Jongin teased.

 

Sehun clicked his tongue, and Jongin could imagine the way he shook his head and rolled his eyes.  _“Never for drama. What happened did he take advantage of you--where does he live, Jongin--listen, I know some people. Remember my ex that did wushu_ — _”_

 

“No, no! Nothing like that! I was actually the one that kissed him first.”

 

 _“You what?”_  Sehun screeched.  _“You kissed Kyungsoo?”_

 

“Actually—”

 

_“Oh my god, you got laid? Goddamn, Kyungsoo moves fast.”_

 

 _“Get your mind out the gutter.”_  Jongin scoffed. “We kissed,  _made out_.” He mumbled, but Sehun honed in on the mumble of syllables.

 

 _“I fucking knew it! I knew that making you drink rum would make you thirsty!”_  Sehun laughed.  _“What else did you guys do?”_

 

Jongin shrugged, scratching at his neck. “Cuddled? And he made me coffee, and now we’re going for dinner, with his dog.” Sehun whistled, and then clicked his tongue.  _“He’s really out for your heart. Holy shit, and to think that you were on my couch a month ago, about why you didn’t want to marry him.”_

 

“He’s trying, so I gave him a chance.”

 

 _“Of course, you did.”_  Sehun drawled on, then fired another question.  _“Was he a good kisser?”_

 

“Sehun!”

 

 _“What! You’re the only who called me under the guise of checking up on me!_ ” Sehun yelled back. Jongin laughed, flushing at the memories from last night. “Yeah, he is.” His best friend whooped over the phone over the dreamy tone of Jongin’s voice.  _“You lucky ass.”_

“Look, I have to go.”

 

_“Sure Jingo my man have fun riding that Do dick.”_

 

“You are so gross.”

 

_“You love me for it. Bye baby!”_

 

The line went dead and Jongin shook his head at Sehun’s antics, but when he saw the time, he immediately shrugged his denim jacket over his sweater, smoothing the wrinkles in the powder blue fabric. He noticed a dark mark by the collar on his shoulder, and when Jongin pulled it aside for a closer look, he gasped.

 

It was a hickey.

 

He had a fucking hickey.

 

He immediately took a picture of it and sent it to Kyungsoo, with a series of exclamation marks.

 

_[IMG SENT]_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_LOOK AT WHAT U DID_

Kyungsoo replied with a wink, and nothing more.

 

\--

 

When Jongin had made it to the lobby of Kyungsoo’s place, the moment he pushed the glass doors and entered the lobby, he was met with an excited fluff jumping into his arms. “Oh my god!” Jongin struggled to speak when he was awkwardly bent at the waist to hold the rather heavy dog still kissing his cheek. “Yes, hello I missed you too Marshie, but please come down.”

 

Surprisingly, Marshmallow jumped down to sit in front of him, mouth open in the typical Samoyed fashion. Kyungsoo next came into view with a grey hoodie under an army green bomber and black sweats and a some Nikes, a black cap completing the look. He also had a bag slung on his shoulder. “He beat me into kissing you.” He said, petting behind the dog’s ears.

 

Jongin’s face heated up again. “Uh, let’s go?”

 

After guiding Marshmallow in the back seat of his car and thanking the gods above for having leather seats, they were on the road to a park Kyungsoo had kindly entered the address on his phone instead of awkwardly going around every corner in looking for it.

 

Of course, the ever energy pup he was, Marshmallow had bolted the moment had his collar was removed but happily trotted back to Kyungsoo with an expectant look on his face. “Jongin, could you get the Frisbee from my bag? This baby,” Kyungsoo said, smooshing the dog’s cheeks gently. “Can’t seem to wait.”

 

“Oh yeah, here.”

 

\--

 

Jongin had completely overestimated his stamina. After only an hour of playing with Marshmallow and Kyungsoo, he was already sitting by a nearby bench and nearly wheezing. These two were built like fucking tank, he thought, as Kyungsoo threw the Frisbee with a strong arm and Marshmallow fetching it as if he had just started.

 

When Kyungsoo walked on the bench with a smile on his face, he laughed at Jongin’s words. “This is why I only have small dogs, not athletic ones. How do you keep up with him?” He breathed, slowly coming down from the fast beating of his heart. Kyungsoo shrugged, drinking from his bottle of water. “He’s the reason why I’m fit like this.” He said, a slight breathiness to his tone.

 

“You exercised so hard but you’re gonna be munching down on a burger later?” Jongin asked, crossing his legs as he leaned back on the bench. Kyungsoo had taken a seat beside him, taking off his cap to wipe at the sweat off his brow. “I said I was fit, not buff.”

 

Luckily the McDonald’s nearby had seats outside and they didn’t have to worry about ordering their food to go. Kyungsoo had tutted when Marshmallow begged for a french fry, whining when his owner popped into his mouth. “This isn’t your food, Marshie. I fed you before we got here.” The dog seemed to be as smart as its owner when Marshmallow had turned to Jongin instead and busted out the puppy dog eyes and whined just as he was about to take a bite of his burger.

 

“Oh no.”

 

Another whine, followed by a yip.

 

“Oh no, no. You heard him, you can’t eat this.”

 

Jongin nearly melted when the dog placed a paw on his knee, locking eyes with Kyungsoo for help. Kyungsoo chuckled and went back in to get a vanilla cone for his dog, finally bending to its will. But he noticed that he wasn’t begging anymore, and rubbing his head against Jongin’s leg, chewing on something.

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin for an answer, but Jongin smiled awkwardly. “He’s too cute, so I let him have a nugget. I didn’t put barbeque sauce on it though.” He said, waving a fry. The older man merely, chuckled before offering the cone to the now happy dog, who eagerly licked at the frozen treat. “You’re going to spoil him.”

 

“I couldn’t resist. I’m sorry.”

 

“He’s going to whine at me again if he can’t find you or can’t smell you on me.” Kyungsoo said, letting go of the cone in his hand and letting Marshmallow munch on it. “He was especially happy this morning when I came home and kept rolling in my laundry.

 

Jongin grinned, reaching out to smoosh the happy pup’s face. “You missed me huh, you big nugget thief.” Marshmallow licked at his nose, making him erupt in a surprised laugh. “Your tongue is still cold!”

 

Kyungsoo had stood up and removed his bomber, and asked Jongin to hold his shirt inside as he pulled off his sweaty hoodie. He was just dressed in all black before he slipped on the dark green jacket and tied the hoodie around his waist. When they had finished everything, well not everything, since Jongin still had his large fries unfinished and insisted on taking it in a paper bag as they walked to the Baskin Robbins across the street.

 

The elder had insisted that he paid for Jongin’s ice cream too, much to his arguments. “No, it’s fine really. You could go inside and look for what you like, and tell me when you come back. Go.”

 

“Can I have three scoops?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

After listing his choices to tell Kyungsoo, he turned on his head and nearly collided with a woman in workout clothes and a thick jacket, muttering a sorry. “Who was that?” Kyungsoo had asked, he saw the whole thing unfold from the glass walls of the ice cream shop. Jongin only raised his shoulders, jutted his lip out slightly. “I don’t know, I just bumped into her.”

 

Kyungsoo passed Marshmallow’s leash to him, asking about his order. “Just three scoops of Love Potion #31.”

 

“You get that last time too.” He commented.

 

“I like it thought.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Jongin had stayed outside with a happy dog circling his legs, who then nuzzled his lap and laid his head on it. “You’re a sweet boy, aren’t you, Marshie?” he scratched under the dog’s chin, smiling when Marshmallow kept butting his nose against his hand. “You are really demanding, you know that?”

 

After a long time of petting Marshmallow’s soft fur, he wondered why Kyungsoo was taking so long. Standing up, he looked into the shop and saw Kyungsoo talking with the same woman he bumped into earlier. It was Soojung.

 

He didn’t recognize her without the beautiful gown she had worn in the engagement event, and seeing her with her hair pulled back into a high pony tail and work out gear, with not one lick of makeup on her small face made Jongin think she looked as pretty as she did when he first saw her.

 

His hands clenched around Marshmallow’s leash as he watched Kyungsoo share one last chuckle with her, before Soojung leaned in to press a light kiss on his cheek and waving him goodbye. Jongin was suddenly overcome with the need to not talk to Kyungsoo and give him the cold shoulder over the weird churning in his stomach, pressing on it like lead.

 

Kyungsoo had pushed the glass door open and headed out, passing Jongin’s cup with a smile. Jongin decided to shake the weird nausea in his stomach and thanked him, moaning at the cold treat and shaking his shoulders in a tiny happy dance.

 

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo who scooped a tiny bit of his own ice cream into his mouth and asked him a question out of the blue. “Do you think people find us weird because we’re eating ice cream despite it being colder?”

 

The elder mulled over Jongin’s question, before shrugging and taking more ice cream in his mouth. “It’s good. Weird be damned.” He commented, making Jongin laugh.

 

The rest of the date went well, even if it was just a lot of walking around the outdoor stalls and window shopping at the boutiques nearby. Kyungsoo had initiated to go home when Marshmallow was already sitting so many times, panting. Jongin agreed and commented about him being tired from all the running and walking.

 

After driving back to Kyungsoo’s place to drop his passengers off, he couldn’t help think about Kyungsoo and Soojung in the Baskin Robins laughing at something the other said, looking entirely in their own bubble since he couldn’t read what their mouths said, Jongin had ruled it as them talking in English.

 

Jongin had been silent the whole drive and Kyungsoo commented on it when he was about to get out of his car. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, no. Just tired. I haven’t just walked or played so much like that in such a long time.” He smiled apologetically. Kyungsoo looked like he didn’t but Jongin’s shitty excuse when he spared him one last look, but smiled nonetheless, reaching out to hold Jongin’s hand. “I had fun today, thank you.”

 

“So did I, and you’re welcome.” Jongin had smiled back, not expecting another kiss from Kyungsoo so soon when he leaned in to seal their lips together, a little longer than peck or a smooch. Jongin’s eyelashes fluttered when Kyungsoo’s lips closed around his upper lip before pulling away, the wet sound loud in the car.

 

The younger let out a shuddering breath when Kyungsoo planted a briefer kiss on his cheek as a wordless goodbye, before he got out the car and opened the back seat to get the sleeping dog out, nudging him awake. “Hey baby, we have to go. Say bye to Jongin.” The pup had sleepily surveyed his surroundings to look at Jongin and stood up to offer his head for a pet towards the man. “Bye Marshie, see you soon. Bye Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo waved at him too, smiling. “See you next week Jongin, take care. Text me when you get home okay?”

 

\--

 

Jongin should not feel this giddy going to work, but he was undeniably giddy. Even more so when he received a good morning text from Kyungsoo with a picture of Marshmallow asleep on his couch. Dogs are great, but his fiancé was better. A little bit.

 

But he should’ve expected things to come down to shit when things started out so well, on a Monday.

 

While he was standing by the elevators, waiting for one to arrive, he heard the clacking of high heels against marble in the lobby, evident when the large room at grown quiet. When he turned to look at the source, he met eyes with Soojung herself, who seemed to be shocked to see Jongin too.

 

Clad in an all-black double-breasted blazer and matching slacks and a grey coat, she had her hair down with minimal make up. Jongin wanted to punch the wall because she was so fucking pretty she was, and he felt the peculiar weight pressing on his chest and stomach again, and he wanted to throw up when she smiled at him.

 

The realization had hit him like a freight train.

 

He was fucking jealous over Kyungsoo’s ex.

 

“Hello Jongin, are you visiting Kyungsoo at work?” She asked, her tone mild as they talked side by side, garnering some looks because people had thought they were models in the elevator. Jongin shook his head, offering her a shaky smile. “Oh no, I work here.” He said, nodding his head once. “At HR.” He added.

 

By the unwritten rules of conversation, Jongin knew he was supposed ask her back with her business in the building, but she had already left the elevator at the operations floor, which was five floors below HR. “Good bye Jongin, it was nice seeing you again.” He let out a heavy breath as he waved wordlessly.

 

When he got to HR, Baekhyun’s loud good morning during his rounds was not heard and when Jongin saw his boss, he asked her about the uncharacteristic silence in the floors. “Oh, he’s in the executive meeting with the other department heads. They’re going to welcome a new Head for Marketing today.” Wendy had stated brightly.

 

“Oh.” Jongin replied flatly as he laid the newly delivered files from Operations on the table, and then taking the pile of documents to be sent to Legal. “Have you seen the new head?”

 

“Not yet, but I have seen her credentials. She’s an MIT graduate too.” She said, passing the last document on top of the file. “Her name is Krystal Jung, if you’re wondering.” Jongin narrowed his eyes, trying to remember where he’d heard the name.

 

“Oh by the way, go up to the executive floor and hand that to Baekhyun. I need it signed immediately, but if they’re still talking, you could just pass it on to his assistant.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

\--

 

Jongin passed by some cubicles to go to the conference room where the meeting was taking place, and soon found Baekhyun’s assistant. “Hey, is the meeting over?”

 

“Oh not yet, but it’s about to end.” The younger man said smiling, pointing his thumb towards the closed room. “Why? Did you need anything?”

 

“Ms. Son wanted to get this signed.” Jongin said, raising the folder in his hands. “Just knock, I don’t think they’ll mind.”

 

“Okay.” Jongin knocked thrice on the door, because unlike in his father’s company, conference rooms here didn’t have glass walls to see what was happening inside. When someone called out a “Come in,” Jongin twisted the door knob open and saw all the executives’ eyes shift to him.

 

Kyungsoo gave him a little smile.

 

“Hey Jongin, what’s up?” Baekhyun asked, smiling.

 

“I just need you to sign this sir,” He opened the file, pointing at a dotted line on the bottom. “And the two copies under to be sent to Legal.” Baekhyun patted his chest, and sheepishly smiled at Jongin. “Can I borrow that?” He asked, pointing to the black pen hooked on to Jongin’s ID.

 

“Sure.” He handed it over.

 

After Baekhyun’s flourished signatures on the pages, he bid goodbye and bowed, already turning back.

 

“Oh, Krystal.” He called at the woman in conversation with Kyungsoo, who turned to look at Baekhyun. “Have you met Kyungsoo’s fiancé? That’s Jongin.”

 

Jongin would roll his eyes if he wasn’t in a room with five of the most powerful people in the building. Krystal or Soojung or whatever her name really is waved, smiling at him again with that small, but pleasant smile. “This is Krystal, she’s the new Head for Marketing.”

 

She had to be pretty and smart. Jongin really felt like punching something or just screaming. He could do both, really. “Yes, we’ve met. Hi again, Jongin.” She said, to which Jongin had mumbled a response before awkwardly gesturing at the door, muttering about going back to deliver this urgent document.

 

When he stepped out of the room, he composed himself to breathe deeply.

 

He had no reason to be jealous over an ex, even when the little green monster in him was just raging over Kyungsoo’s smart and model ex, who was also now the most powerful woman in the building.

 

But Jongin had a habit of clamming things up and eventually turning passive aggressive over the whole thing, especially with things like jealousy because he knew he wasn’t entitled to feel jealous, he was just Kyungsoo’s arranged fiancé for fuck’s sake.

 

\--

 

This passive aggressive thing had led to Jongin ignoring Kyungsoo’s calls and texts, and even muting his notifications, only replying when he felt like it. He had always reasoned out that he was sorry, and that he was terribly busy with law school, even if he wasn’t.

 

Every time he would see Soojung, he just gets this urge to yell at her, but Jongin obviously knew that that would be unjustifiable. What would he tell her?

 

_‘I’m mad at you because you dated my fiancé and you are obviously more successful than I am?’_

 

It sounded so stupid to get jealous over a relationship that was over seven years ago, and to get mad at Soojung when she was clearly a nice person, albeit her resting bitch face at times, she always made sure to at least smile at him when they crossed paths in the office.

 

But Jongin was fucking butthurt, and when Kyungsoo had told him that his father was in the office and wanted to talk to them both, he desperately wanted to want to bail out of the meeting and tell them that Wendy was asking him to encode something, he can’t bail out of this.

 

This meeting was with Do Geunsuk, the most powerful person in the whole fucking company and his future father in law, so nope.

 

He slid an envelope on the table, a maroon one with a logo of Park Holdings embossed in the front and their names on the bottom. Kyungsoo took it in his hands and slipped the card out, scanning its contents before passing it on to Jongin.

 

It was an invitation from CEO Park from the engagement, and they were invited to the celebration of the passing over of the title to his eldest son, some guy named Park Chanyeol. Jongin carefully turned the card over and saw a number to call for the RSVP. Kyungsoo looked at the imposing figure of his father, but he didn’t seem bothered with the relaxed set on his shoulders jaw.

 

He leaned back on the chair and clasped his hands on his lap, looking at his father from above the frame of his glasses. “So I’m guessing you want us to go, together?”

 

“Well, your fiancé is invited too, so I’m assuming that’s what they want. Hyungcheol is building his son up, and the news of your upcoming marriage is still quite a hit to the other companies.” Geunsuk said, in a matter of fact tone as he clasped his hands like Kyungsoo, but set them on the table instead. “It’s for their publicity, so that’s what you’re saying?”

 

His father nodded, while Jongin stayed silent beside Kyungsoo, merely watching the exchange.

 

“Not only theirs, but ours too. They’re proposing a partnership, to keep records of their properties and a company where their clients may loan from if they choose to invest in a property from them.”

 

Kyungsoo deadpanned. “You don’t have any more children to marry off, if you haven’t noticed, unless you’re reconsidering my siblings.”

 

“No more marriages. Yours and Jongin’s hasn’t even taken place but stocks are at all-time high, but partnering up with Park Holdings and getting to know his greenhorn heir is a good cultivator to future projects.”

 

The event itself was in a little over a week, but Park Holdings were sending invitations early to the VIP guests, Jongin observed. He thought it was a little, desperate, but he kept his mouth shut. “Do you want to go to this event, Jongin?”

 

Jongin snapped back into reality when Kyungsoo’s voice rang in his ear, not recognizing it after rejecting all those calls. “I don’t mind. I’m free on this date.” He murmured as he placed the envelope on the table again, trying to avoid his future father in law’s stare. Geunsuk nodded, calling over his secretary. “Call them to confirm their attendance.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

\--

 

Jongin leaned his forehead against the doors of the thankfully empty elevator and let out a heavy breath. Kyungsoo gently held his shoulder. “Are you okay? My father’s always that intense, I should’ve warned you.”

 

“No, it’s fine. Just a little overwhelmed.”

 

The hand on his shoulder slid down to his hand, where Kyungsoo intertwined their fingers, smiling down on their hands. Jongin’s hands immediately clammed at the warmth of Kyungsoo’s fingers against his, in a totally non-sexy way. “You’ve been busy this week.”

 

“Yeah. I have.” Jongin said, a tired tone to his voice, making a move to untangle his fingers from Kyungsoo’s. “Sorry, my palms get sweaty.” He muttered, avoiding the look of confusion and rejection in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“You’re avoiding my eyes.” Jongin breathed out, rolling his eyes. He looked at Kyungsoo in the eye and repeated himself. “I’m just tired okay, I’m not mad at you.”

 

“You’ve been like this to me and Soojung only. Baekhyun said you were fine when you were in HR, but look like your soul’s been sucked out of you when you talk to me.” Kyungsoo retorted, crossing his arms. Jongin scoffed. “What does Soojung have to do with this?”

 

“I’m not dumb okay? When you came by to the conference room, when you saw me talking to her in the lounge—”

 

“So?”

 

“Why are you acting like this? Jongin, tell me what’s wrong so we can fix this.” Kyungsoo replied, tone almost pleading that it made Jongin burst at the seams at all the frustration piling up recently.

 

“Nothing is wrong.”

 

“Quit being passive aggressive with me.”

 

“I’m fucking jealous!” Jongin yelled. “I’m fucking jealous over your perfect ex because I can’t compete with her.”

 

“What are you talking about? Soojung is gay, Jongin!”

 

“I know, that’s why I’ve kept my mouth shut about this because it’s so stupid!”

 

When the elevator opened in the executive floor, Kyungsoo refused to get out. “We are talking about this, I am not leaving.” Jongin hissed at him. “Not everyone has the luxury of not doing their work in this company okay, now get out.”

 

“Jongin—”

 

“If you’re not getting out, I will. I refuse to talk about this anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo spared him one last look before stepping out of the elevator, shaking his head before heading straight to his office where Jongin could hear him slam the door shut from the elevator.

 

Things got…awkward since the yelling and the door slamming.

 

Turns out Kyungsoo was as bad as Jongin when it came to arguments. If Jongin was passive aggressive, Kyungsoo was one for giving the cold shoulder. It made sense, basing from his affectionate nature when he warmed up to you, that he would turn the complete opposite.

 

And they were as stubborn as each other.

 

Kyungsoo refused to text him whenever a meeting with his father was in order about the upcoming Park Holdings gala, making only receiving texts from Minseok telling him about the details where and what time they would need to go to meet him. Jongin would only send a single worded reply and take his own car to go the venue itself, surprising Kyungsoo and Minseok when he would get there earlier.

 

This happened for almost a week and Minseok got annoyed to the point that he would only send screenshots of Kyungsoo’s texts to Jongin instead of his usual fashion of saying hi and then the ‘Kyungsoo is..’ He even snapped once and asked what happened for you two to act like this, but Jongin assured him that this was just a petty squabble and this would all blow over quickly.

 

Just like today, nearly a week into their feud and a few days from the gala they were supposed to attend together, Jongin took the initiative to pick up his tailored suit himself instead of joining his fiancé in picking it up together.

 

But he didn’t want to seem already more of a dick, so out of the goodness of his soul, he decided to pick up Kyungsoo’s suit too. After thanking the store owner, Jongin turned to leave the store with two dust bags slung over his shoulder, but nearly jumped three feet into the air when him and Kyungsoo reached for the handle of the glass doors at the same time.

 

He shut his eyes, shaking his head as he stepped to the side, letting his fiancé and his secretary in. Jongin looked at the dust bags and offered the one labelled _‘Do K.S’_ , stretching his arm out expectantly. Kyungsoo merely stared at the bag, then at him, before he raised an eyebrow.

 

“This isn’t heavy but my arm is getting tired. It’s your suit, I picked it up since Minseok Hyung said you were going to be in a meeting.” Jongin said, shaking the bag for Kyungsoo to take, which he did. “Thanks.” He muttered, to which Jongin nodded, already poised to leave the store again.

 

The small interaction made them both linger in the room, staring at each other. Constant interaction over the course of almost two months coming to abrupt stop made Jongin feel like absolute shit, just because he felt the need to be validated. He nodded at Kyungsoo one last time before heading to his car, but just as he was about to get into his car, he heard the older man call his name.

 

When he looked at Kyungsoo, the older’s face was overcome with so many emotions like surprise and conflict as he stood outside, trying to search for something to say because obviously, he wasn’t planning on calling out Jongin or interacting with him. He hurriedly crossed the street to stand in front of Jongin with that still unsure expression on his face.

 

“Can we talk?” He asked, pleading almost.

 

Jongin breathed out slowly, contemplating if he should be his petty self but even he knows that this had gone on for far too long. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?” He asked casually, but it was obvious that he was as nervous as Kyungsoo was.

 

“I want to talk about what happened in the elevator. I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it but, please, I don’t want any tension between us anymore.” Kyungsoo said quickly, when Jongin was about to retort about the topic. Jongin looked at his watch and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to be late for a lecture.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face cracked with defeat, nodding. “Oh okay. I understand.” He turned away. “Drive safe.”

 

Jongin clenched his jaw, drumming his fingers against the hood of his car. “On the way to the gala, we can talk. I’ll ride with you there.” He called out, feeling the relief flood his sense when Kyungsoo looked at him with a tiny smile on his face, nodding before crossing the road.

 

When Jongin strapped himself in the car he let out a long breath through his nose, hands clammy on the leather of his steering wheel. Drumming his fingers on the gear shift, he sighed. Yeah. Talking is good. Kyungsoo is making an effort to resolve this, meeting him halfway would be the good thing to do, Jongin thought as he stepped on the gas.

 

\--

 

On the day of the gala, Kyungsoo was unexpectedly early.

 

Not that he made a habit of being tardy, no, but he was already in the driveway of Jongin’s condo building a half an hour before they were supposed to meet, and this had Jongin rushing to slip his shoes on to not seem rude.

 

He had texted Jongin the details of the event for the last time as a reminder personally, a rarity in the past week and said that he would pick him up at six, but Jongin received a text at five thirty from him saying that he was already downstairs. Jongin had barely given himself a once over to check if his tie was properly done or if his shirt was even buttoned up correctly and tucked into a small hounds’ tooth patterned pair of slacks.

 

Jongin’s face blanched, grabbing a hand mirror from his dresser and clamouring to get to his full-length mirror. He cocked his head to the side, trying to see if he had managed to flatten the stubborn cowlick on the back of head. After copious amounts of pomade on just that area of his head and making sure his belongings were in his pockets, Jongin had sent Kyungsoo a quick text of ‘ _I’m on my way down.’_

 

As he made eye contact with Kyungsoo, who was pacing in the lobby, stopped in his tracks. They awkwardly stood in front of each other, staring and waiting for the next move. The older probably sensed Jongin’s reluctance to initiate a conversation, so he did, gesturing to his car that was parked outside.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“Sure.”

 

\--

 

Jongin was sure he could the thick air in the car with a butter knife because of how awkward it was. Kyungsoo’s eyes were focused hard on the road, unwavering, while Jongin watched the street lights as they passed them, looking like comets in the highway.

 

There was no music playing in the car either, and Jongin was too shy just to start fidgeting with the controls on Kyungsoo’s car, so he chose to just simmer in silence as they drove to the hotel where the gala was going to take place.

 

“Uh, did you bring the invitation?” He awkwardly asked. Kyungsoo looked at him momentarily, nodding. “It’s in my bag at the back.”

 

“You bought a bag along?”

 

“It’s my work bag, I forgot to bring it up last night.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

The conversation died quickly and it frustrated Kyungsoo. “Are we just going to keep making small talk because this is terrible?” He asked, smiling a little bit. Jongin returned the gesture, quirking his lips, the sides of his mouth dimpling. “I never was good at small talk.” He said, staring at his lap.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin finally said, eyes glued on his index finger as it picked at his thumb. “For snapping at you, for being jealous, even if I had no right to have been jealous towards Soojung.”

 

“Why were you jealous?” Kyungsoo asked, his tone leaving no room for Jongin to skirt around it.

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “It’s not every day you find out your fiancé has a pretty and equally as achieved ex. I obviously have a long list of insecurities in the achievements department so, I got jealous. It even got me even more annoyed because despite that, she’s nice and I can’t hate on her just because I’m jealous about her degree.”

 

Kyungsoo was silent the whole time Jongin was explaining, but he was listening, Jongin could tell. “You shouldn’t be insecure about your achievements you know, you’re what? Twenty two? You still have a lot of time to achieve whatever goal you have.” Jongin stared at Kyungsoo as he explained.

 

“Soojung is twenty-eight. She hated her undergrad, let me tell you. She finished it out of spite and spent around two years having no idea what to do with it. Soojung isn’t perfect, she just makes it look like she is.”

 

At a red light, Kyungsoo reached over to take Jongin’s hand in his briefly, which was a welcome thing after a week of no contact. “You’re a hard worker, and you’re likeable. You’ll go far with that, you just have to be a little more patient. Okay?” He smiled, shaking the hand in his grip.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I have to admit, I missed this.” Kyungsoo said, grinning.

 

“Missed what?”

 

“You in my car, all our talks. Last week was hard.” He breathed out, shifting the gear into drive when the light turned green. “I wanted to talk to you so badly but I didn’t know what to tell you.” Jongin’s eyes stared at his profile, admiring the way the light accentuated his features. “You are severely passive aggressive; did you know that?”

 

His engagement ring shone briefly under a streetlight; he had been wearing it constantly because he had missed the older man too, as much as he wouldn’t want to admit it. Jongin laughed. “I’ve been told.”

 

\--

 

After passing his keys to the valet parking, Jongin and Kyungsoo immediately made their way into the hall to greet CEO Park and his son, Chanyeol, who was taller than both of them. Kyungsoo, of course, led the way with all the mingling due to being more experienced in these sort of affairs, and the knowledge that Jongin can’t hold small talk at all.

 

They spent around twenty minutes shaking hands and giving bland smiles to these socialites and executives, who were very much curious to see and talk to the newest power couple of the hour.

 

Questions about their wedding date and heirs were also tossed in the mix, but Jongin had merely smiled through them all, shaking his head. Kyungsoo only skirted around the questions, saying that it will be announced, but we’re in the midst of planning it.

 

That was a lie.

 

They haven’t planned a thing at all, but anything to get away from the prying questions. Kyungsoo had excused himself to get a flute of champagne for himself and Jongin too, since a little alcohol would always get the conversation going for them.

 

Jongin was left alone at the cocktail table to look around the event, looking at all the wives chattering amongst themselves and their husbands discussing something over their glasses of wine. “Hello.” A deep voice called out behind him, and Jongin turned to look the owner of the voice and saw Park Chanyeol, the man of the hour looking quite dapper in his maroon suit. Jongin frowned a bit, he looked like he was trying too hard but he kept mum and gave the man a pleasant smile.

 

“Hello. Congratulations on your new position, Mr. Park.” Jongin offered his hand for Chanyeol to shake, to which the taller did with a small smirk on his face. The brunette noticed that his hand was lingering too long in the handshake, and was shocked when he brought Jongin’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

 

“So you have a voice.” Chanyeol chuckled, his voice much deeper than Kyungsoo’s. Jongin pulled his hand away and wiped it at the table cloth.

 

“Last time I checked, yes, I do.” Jongin lowly snapped back, the smile still on his face. “Please, call me Chanyeol.”

 

“Hello, Chanyeol. I’m Jongin.”

 

“Are you with Mr. Do?”

 

“Yes, he is.” Kyungsoo’s voice spoke behind him, and when he passed the champagne glass to Jongin. “Congratulations, Chanyeol.” He raised his flute in the air momentarily, proposing a toast to the taller man before them. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. I look forward to working with you officially.

 

As Jongin sipped at the white champagne, he saw Kyungsoo’s jaw set as he drank from his glass, eyes focused hard on Chanyeol’s figure. “I was just talking to Jongin here, and,” He turned to Jongin, dimple in full display. “You are a sight to behold. Are you really here with Kyungsoo?”

 

A hand made its way on Jongin’s waist discreetly, the grip gentle but comforting. Jongin smiled, he could smile Kyungsoo’s annoyance brewing. “Yes, I came here tonight with Kyungsoo, my fiancé, despite our busy schedules.” He answered smoothly, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise.

 

Chanyeol continued as if he wasn’t just turned away straight to his face, still talking to Jongin as if he was the most interesting thing in this room. “Ah, I’m honoured then.”

 

“How’s the planning for the wedding then?”

 

Kyungsoo answered this time as Jongin drank from his glass, side eyeing him to take the conversation. “Well, there’s still a lot we need to cover, of course.”

 

It was very much obvious that Kyungsoo immediately got a wrong impression of Chanyeol by hitting on his fiancé in front of him, so Jongin wasn’t really surprised and Kyungsoo had pulled him aside when Chanyeol had excused himself to mingle with the other guests, already asking him to leave.

 

\--

 

Jongin furrowed his brows as he looked at Kyungsoo from the passenger seat, who seemed to be terribly tense with the way he gripped at the leather lined steering wheel. His eyes were focused hard on the road ahead, his jaw clenched and his posture rigid.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

 

"It's nothing.” Kyungsoo's reply is short; too curt even for him. It was as if he didn't even want to spare Jongin a glance with the way he was acting now. It was a mirror image of the conversation they had going to the gala, with Kyungsoo boiling with annoyance in the driver’s seat.

 

Jongin, however, wasn't having it. He shook his head, growing annoyed. Kyungsoo was clamming up again even after all his efforts to shed the thick facade of coolness to reveal the Kyungsoo that was very much rough around the edges.

 

"What's wrong?" Jongin breathed out, eyes focused on Kyungsoo, gauging his expression and immediately caught the short burst of breath the older had released from his nose. Jongin could nearly predict that Kyungsoo wasn't going to own up to his body language and deny that he was mad, furious even judging from his whitened knuckles on the wheel.

 

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired."

 

"What do you take me for? A blind idiot? Ever since we've talked to Park and I shook his hand, you've been acting like a brat." Even Jongin's patience was running thin, his words having more bite as he spoke on. “And you might have to come up with your own lines because I said that to you last week.” Kyungsoo jerked his chin to the side and didn't even talk.

 

"So, you're not even going to tell me what the problem is?" Jongin let out an amused laugh, when Kyungsoo didn't at all seemed bothered that his fiancé was getting angry as well. To think that they had just resolved a problem, another one starting to simmer again.

 

"Fine, be that way. I thought talking was important with you." Jongin said, his tone dripping with sarcasm as his passive aggressive self kicked in. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and kept his eyes glued on the passenger window and followed the lights dashing outside the car.

 

"That jackass can't take a fucking hint." Kyungsoo hissed, before jamming his palm again the horn of the car.

 

"Goddammit—put your fucking signal lights on—”

 

 "What hint? Kyungsoo, look at me—actually keep your eyes on the road—what are you talking about?

 

Kyungoo finally looked at him when they stopped at a red light; he looked severely furious about Jongin not getting what he meant immediately. "Look, Kyungsoo. I may have taken a few units in Psychology but I am not a mind reader." The younger said exasperatedly, running his hand through his hair disturbing the style.

 

He looked at Kyungsoo with a frustrated expression on his face, brows pulled together and his jaw clenched. "Don't give me that fucking look. If you weren't so cryptic, we wouldn't be having this conversation—"

 

"That jackass couldn't take the hint that you were my fiancé, alright!" Kyungsoo probably pulled on the hand break a little too hard than necessary. "That sleaze was eyeing you and I couldn't just stand there, could I?"

 

 "Kyungsoo, you think I didn't notice? I am a grown man, and I don't need you to protect you—"

 

"I am jealous, okay! I could smell his bullshit from the other side of the room but goddamn it, he still played dumb that I was your fiance.”

 

He snapped, but his movements showed that he was trying to restrain his anger. He was still driving. "You actually maintained a conversation with him when all you wanted to do when you met me was bolt out of the room—"

 

 "You noticed that?"

 

"For fuck's sake Jongin, I am not dense." Kyungsoo snapped, stopping the car at the side of a rather quiet road. He had taken the wrong exit.

 

"I had to do so much to try and gain your trust after getting on the wrong foot with you, but there goes Park, waltzing in with a kiss on your hand—I mean, who even does that anymore?"

 

Kyungsoo had continued to rant on but Jongin, Jongin only laughed. He fucking laughed. "You mean to tell me, you may have put a wedge between you and Chanyeol's company, just because you were jealous?"

 

"I obviously don't have the divine right to get mad, but yes, I am jealous." Kyungsoo had pulled over because he ws getting too distracted over their argument, but nearly had the shock of his life when Jongin cupped his face and turned him to face his direction.

 

"Why were you jealous, Kyungsoo?" Jongin's voice had dropped down to a whisper and Kyungsoo found himself flushing at the intensity of the younger's stare.

 

Jongin had even looked more intense with the lights of the city behind him, making his eyes seem more piercing. "I am jealous because I just am, I don't to justify that." Kyungsoo bit back, but with lest ferocity as he had earlier. His eyes flickered between Jongin's eyes and his lips, reading the air between them and noticed that the heat in the car had taken on a different mood. The aggression had lowered and turned into a different kind.

 

Without a second doubt and a thumb brushing against the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth, Jongin leaned in to seal their lips together, a long breath from his nose hitting Kyungsoo's cheek. He had made a small noise in the back of his throat of finally having the older man’s lips on his again, especially when Kyungsoo turned his head a little more to the side to make the kiss deeper.

 

Pulling away to breathe, Jongin kept their foreheads leaning against each other’s, their faces close. Jongin let out a shaky breath as if he ran in a marathon, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. The feeling was reminiscent to the time he had Kyungsoo pressed up against his couch cushions, the temperature rising despite the cold air blowing from the air conditioning.

 

This time Kyungsoo had made the move to close the smaller distance between them again, this time, parting his mouth to trail his tongue on the seam of Jongin’s lips. Jongin let a butchered breath as he let Kyungsoo’s tongue lick into his mouth, keening when the older’s tongue shyly curled with his, the kiss becoming feverish.

 

They parted with a wet sound, and this time, Jongin couldn’t conceal the disappointment mewl from his lips. Kyungsoo’s lips instead went down to press a kiss against his jaw, lips brushing it lightly, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

Jongin’s hands on Kyungsoo’s jaw trembled, as he let out another shaky breath. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. The younger kept silent as he tried to steady himself, wanting for the next move. Kyungsoo’s lips moved up to his cheekbone, merely brushing over it.

 

"Do you want to stop?"

 

Kyungsoo’s hands were on his waist, squeezing as he brushed his lips against Jongin’s. "Tell me now or else I won’t anymore.”

 

“Jongin please—”

 

Jongin had pulled him close, and kissed the remnants of his words away. Kyungsoo tried to kiss Jongin with a gentle mouth, but he obviously did not want his carefulness and wanted more with the way his fingers tangled with the older’s dark hair, tugging at it.

 

He groaned deep in his throat at Jongin’s sudden aggression and the fervor in his kisses and in the want Jongin licked into his tongue eagerly, moaning at the hints of champagne in his mouth. “I want you,” Jongin whispered as he pulled away, his chest heaving with exhilaration. “I want you now, please.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled away to look into Jongin’s eyes and saw nothing but desperate need in the dark irises. “Get in the back,” He replied without any second thoughts as he unclipped his seatbelt, reaching out to undo Jongin’s.

 

He made a move to adjust the driver’s seat forward, make the space at the back bigger. Jongin breathed slowly, trying to steady himself because this was actually going to happen, he thought as he sat in the back behind the passenger seat, waiting.

 

The moment Kyungsoo got in and sat on the other side, Jongin leaned in to just stare at him, hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo muttered. “I never thought I’d see you upclose again this soon.” He whispered, eyes drinking in the sight of the younger male breathless.

 

Kyungsoo ran a hand down from Jongin’s neck down his back, feeling the bumps of his spine and the gentle slope of his waist down to the slender pair of hips. “Think I can say the same for you.” The latter brathed out, wasting no time and already reaching out to undo Kyungsoo’s blazer and dress shirt, leaning in even more to spread the older’s thighs.

 

A hand came up and a thumb traced the line of Jongin’s bottom lip and the line of his jaw, long lashes fluttering at the sensation of fingertips dancing on his neck. Jongin was getting dizzy; Kyungsoo’s perfume overwhelming his senses. When he looked away from his hands, he saw the latter staring at him with unadulterated want in his eyes, waiting.

 

Jongin took matters into his hands when he closed the proximity between their lips with the same desperation, slotting their lips together as he moved closer to sit between Kyungsoo’s parted legs, hips pressing against Kyungsoo’s as he finished his handiwork.

 

The raven-haired man was sitting with his back against the door, breathing starting to pick up with the way Jongin raked his eyes down his chest, gaze turning more heated at the small sliver of skin visible through the undone buttons. “How’s the view?” Kyungsoo asked with a smirk on his face, lips brushing against Jongin’s as his tone dripped sin. Jongin pulled one side off and couldn't help the moan from escaping his lips when he saw the ink below Kyungsoo's left collarbone. He ran his finger against it as he tried to figure it out, but it seemed like Kyungsoo had other plans.

 

Before Jongin could say anything, he let out a gasp when Kyungsoo made the move to pull him on his lap when Jongin stared too long, one hand busying itself with undoning the buttons on the latter’s dress shirt in a fast pace. He arranged them so that he was pressed up against the leather seats, before gripping the lapels of Jongin’s coat to rid him off it.

 

“Christ, you look good.” He groaned, lips making its way to Jongin’s collar bone to nip at the smooth skin there. When he licked at a spot below Jongin’s jaw, the younger man hissed but pressed his chest impossibly close to Kyungsoo’s, chest heaving as he curled his fingers around the latter’s nap.

 

The raven-haired male suddenly felt the younger press against him harder, bodies impossibly close. “You talk too much Kyungsoo.” He threaded his fingers into the dark locks and locked his lips with the older man again, wet and hard and desperate. With teeth clashing and tongues exploring uncharted territory, Jongin felt hands on his waist moving to his ass to pull their hips flush, letting out a choked moan when their arousals brushed against the others.

 

The elder pulled away to breathe deeply, hands travelling underneath the younger’s undone shirt and pulling it off, smirking at the expanse of sun-kissed skin and the contrast it made with his hands. “You taste like champagne, Christ.” Jongin was breathing hard at the statement, thighs splayed as he was perched perfectly on Kyungsoo’s lap.

 

They seem to have caught on each other’s actions as a flurry of hands grabbed on any article of clothing, as Jongin’s hands moved south to fumble with Kyungsoo’s belt and trouser buttons. It was Jongin’s turn to admire the sight of the elder under him; his lips pink from Jongin’s insistent mouth and mussed hair, he looked like sin with that teasing smirk on his lips and hands pressing on Jongin’s ass to keep him in place.

 

Moving his hips up and grinding up against the younger made Jongin let out a butchered gasp and throw his back, while Kyungsoo dove and attacked the column of Jongin’s neck with his mouth, making him shake from the teasing bites on his collarbone down to his chest.

 

With his tongue tracing circles around one dusky nub on Jongin’s heaving chest and his fingers twisting the other, the fingers in his hair tightened even more. “Shit.” A hiss escaped the younger’s swollen lips as he felt Kyungsoo’s breath fan over his flushed chest. “K-Kyungsoo, oh my god.” He gasped out while trying to keep up with Kyungsoo’s grinds against him.  

 

Jongin’s back arched as Kyungsoo rolled his hips against his as the latter’s lips moved back up and pressed a wet kiss on the spot behind his ear, nipping at the soft skin. “Feel good?” Rough hands slipped down his chest, thumbs rough against his hipbones as he was pulled closer to the older’s body.

 

The heat coiling in the pit of Jongin’s stomach intensified as Kyungsoo slipped his fingers down the waistband of his pants, fingers leaving trails on fire under the sensitive skin as Jongin gasped, raising his hips to rid himself of his pants. He pushed on the older’s shoulders as he gripped down the thick shoulders. “You’re moving too slow.” He panted into Kyungsoo’s neck as he set his bare ass on Kyungsoo’s erection, hips rolling as he ground down, desperate for friction.

 

Jongin ran his tongue over the myriad of beauty marks on Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking on the one underneath his jaw. “I’m on it, Jongin, fuck—calm down.” Kyungsoo made a small noise of appreciation when he felt warm hands palming him through his jeans. “You really want this?”

 

“Yes. Now stop talking and do something for christ’s sake.”  Jongin threaded his fingers through the soft hair and tugged, hard, making Kyungsoo hiss at him and pin him roughly to the seats. “Finally.” A long moan left the kiss swollen lips as they were claimed hard, a shiver running down his spine as Kyungsoo set his mouth and hands to work magic on his skin, pulling something from the pocket in the bag laying forgotten on the carpeted floor.

 

Needy gasps echoed in the dim car as lips molded together. Deft hands pulled through buckles and zippers as clothes were shed, inhibitions and regrets were thrown out the window as hands gripped on pale shoulders as a Kyungsoo pressed a lubed finger against Jongin’s rim, teasing.

 

“Don’t tease—please Kyungsoo.” He begged, choking on his intake of air when Kyungsoo slowly eased a finger into him, curling it against his walls. “How the hell— _oh my god_ —did you get lube?” Jongin gasped out he dug his head back into the seat, his back soaked in sweat as he slowly rolled his hips to Kyungsoo’s fingers.

 

“Can’t be too ready.” Kyungsoo watched Jongin as his hand opened him up, kissing Jongin’s lips to swallow the desperate moans as a finger became two, then three, coaxing his walls open until he was writhing and begging.

 

The younger male gripped on broad shoulders, dull nails leaving bright red trails on a pale back, slender fingers curling into balck locks. Faded lips of satin trailed staccato kisses down a prominent jaw to worship the expanse of sun kissed skin while the younger rocked his hips back and forth until Kyungsoo’s fingers curled against something that made Jongin let out a throaty moan.

 

“There— _holy shit, Kyungsoo_ —more.” The said man kissed against Jongin’s jaw, leaning down to hover over the younger man, watching as the sparks of pleasure from Kyungsoo prodding his prostate repeatedly made him incomprehensible, only letting out bables of the older’s name as Kyungsoo spread his fingers slowly before twisting them back in firmly.

 

Shaky fingers tugged hard on the darker haired male as he lathed over a hard nipple before nipping at it, the chest below arching up to the hot mouth. “Kyungsoo—I want you to fuck me— _oh my god_.” Jongin whimpered as Kyungsoo watched him with heated eyes, fingers thrusting quicker and firmer against his prostate.

 

Jongin was so desperately turned on, his hard cock laid untouched against his flat stomach, twitching every so often as it leaked precum. His chest heaved, mouth slacked open as he tried to get some oxygen in his lungs. “If you don’t fuck me, I’ll do it myself.” Kyungsoo’s fingers stopped as he waited for Jongin to unclench his eyes, staring up at Kyungsoo. “Oh, would you?” He taunted, with another sharp jap that made Jongin jolt up as he sat up on his elbows.

 

He pushed the older man against the seat again, nipping at his lower lip as his hands undid Kyungsoo’s belt and pulled out his hard cock without hesitation, pumping it hurriedly to spread the precum around. Kyungsoo’s fingers left his walls and the empty sensation made him let out a desperate sound, which was quckly replaced with a mewl when his lubed fingers traced around his rim.

 

The younger man pulled Kyungsoo into an open-mouthed kiss as he guided Kyungsoo’s cock into him, mouth falling open as he sunk down on the length. Kyungsoo growled against his lips and the hands supporting his ass squeezed hard on Jongin’s way down, letting out a long moan when Jongin sat flush against Kyungsoo’s pelvis. "How are you so tight?" He gritted out as Jongin let out small hiccups as he ground his hips slowly, getting used to the girth of Kyungsoo's cock deep in his walls.

 

Jongin didn’t even let himself a have a moment to get used to the stretch, already raising his hips up until the head of Kyungsoo’s cock is inside him, before dropping down quickly that it had Kyungsoo groaning at the way Jongin’s thighs rose and fell, moaning at the tightness of his walls and the pace Jongin had built as the younger busied himself with tugging at the older’s hair as his mouth let out high keens and moans of Kyungsoo’s name.

 

“You feel so good. Oh god.” He whimpered when his pace started to slow, his thighs tiring and shaking with desperation, whining when all he could do was grind his hips up in desperate, slow circles to urge Kyungsoo to take the initiative. “Soo—please, please.” Jongin whined as Kyungsoo pumped him slowly with every dirty roll of his hips. “Soo—please, fuck me please.”

 

“Alright.” Kyungsoo’s eyes darkened with something Jongin can’t put his finger on, then the latter is letting out a throaty scream when the hands on his ass pull him down, only for Kyungsoo to thrust up roughly and hold him study as he took action. “There—harder!” Jongin rushes out, feeling that shock of pleasure run down his spine as Kyungsoo slam through him again, hitting his prostate immediately at this angle. When Jongin’s lips chanted his name repeatedly like a prayer, the older man began thrusting harder, beginning to let go of his inhibitions at the sight of Jongin coming undone in his arms and on his cock.

 

Jongin let out a mewl as his thighs spread farther as he takes Kyungsoo’s cock and everything he has to offer, gasping when the latter pulls him closer to tongue against his nipples. It has him shivering in need, exactly how Kyungsoo wanted him with the rough and unwavering pace he set for them and Jongin pulls his mouth away from chest with a groan as he kisses him, fingers messing up Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

He tried to muffle his sounds of pleasure against Kyungsoo’s lips as strong hands imprinted and gripped on his hips, making them bruise as the pace of Kyungsoo’s thrusts that turned rougher and more desperate, hitting his prostate with every thrust up.

 

The feeling of Kyungsoo’s hot, quickened breaths against his lips and chest proved to be too much for him as Jongin scrambled for the older man's shoulders and arms when the signs of an orgasm racked through him when Kyungsoo turned his attention to his cock, pumping to this pace of his thrusts. He arched against Kyungsoo’s body almost violently, screaming with his head thrown back and throat barred as he spilled his release into the elder’s insistent fist.

 

The image of the Jongin flushed and gasping on his lap was something Kyungsoo was definitely going to remember for future use as he fucked up into Jongin, savoring the tightness of his walls as he keened in oversensitivity, finally released into the younger man.

 

Jongin dug an arm on the leather seat behind Kyungsoo as he tried to catch his breath, still shaking from the warmth of Kyungsoo’s release inside his walls. He looked down and saw the elder equally as breathless as he had his forehead against Jongin’s heaving chest. “Hey.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him with a sated smile on his lips. “You okay?”

 

“I’m more than okay, but we have to go home.” He said, hissing when he pulled Jongin off his now soft cock. Jongin caught his mouth in a gentle kiss as the older wipped him down with a pack of tissues from his bag. “My place.”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo should’ve known that Jongin had an outstanding libido when they had arrived in Jongin’s condo, with the way he pressed Kyungsoo against the door to kiss him hard and strip him off hapharzardly at the door way. “You’re impatient.”

 

“Terribly.” Jongin breathed out as he pulled him up the loft and pushed him down his bed, ass rolling against Kyungsoo’s cock to arouse him, and it was effective because in a matter of seconds, he was digging in his drawers to give a small bottle to Kyungsoo. “Show me what those hips can really do.” He whispered against Kyungsoo’s lips before switching their positions, pulling the elder above him.

 

Kyungsoo smirked, Jongin was secretly insatiable and he loved it.

 

\--

Jongin thought it won’t be so bad getting married to Kyungsoo, especially when Kyungsoo was stripping him of his stained clothes and wiping him down after their bouts of love making despite being exhausted to the bone himself. And it was even better because after tucking them both under a blanket, he wrapped his arm around Jongin’s waist and kissed his shoulder before falling asleep.

 

When he woke up on top of Kyungsoo’s chest, with the older’s arms around him, he thought, yes, he definitely wouldn’t mind getting married to this beautiful man. With the giddiness running through his veins, Jongin couldn’t fall asleep again, and he decided to just stare at Kyungsoo and smooth the soft hair from his forehead, which is actually real soft out of its usual brush up or coif, despite the grittiness from the hair gel.

 

“Good morning.” Jongin nearly jumped at the husky voice coing from below him, its owner laughing when he hid his face on his face. “Hey, why’re you hiding? Do you regret what we did?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“No!” Jongin had awkwardly yelled out. “It's just weird that I was watching you sleep.”

 

“Its fine,” Kyungsoo said, coaxing Jongin to lock eyes with him. “It felt nice, come on, look at me.” Jongin begrudgingly raised his head and rested his chin on Kyungsoo’s sternum. “Are you sure I didn’t force you into this?” He asked gently, running a hand through Jongin’s fluffed up hair.

 

“No. I swear you didn’t.”

 

“That’s good. I’m gonna sleep again, okay.” He smiled, already moving to make himself comfortable, but not before kissing Jongin’s forehead and wrapping his arms around him, and Jongin heard an “I think I like you.” being mutrered into his hair. He squirms and cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Kyungsoo pinked at being caught. “I said that I think I like you.” Jongin frowned. “Kyungsoo, we just had sex.”  He deadpanned.

 

“So? I like you. Jongin, I’m still sleepy. Could we please talk about this later?” He replied, but Jongin wasn’t having it. “We are getting married and you just think you like me?”

 

“Of course I more than like you, Jongin, but we’ve already rushed so many things.” Kyungsoo explained, cracking an eye open, but his explanation still didn’t suffice. “So, are we boyfriends now?” The younger had giddly asked, to which Kyungsoo chuckled. “We’re so more than that to be honest, but whatever you want.”

 

Jongin’s lips meet his in another deep kiss, but this time it lacked tongue and made up with all the affection in the world. The younger male pulled away, smiling against Kyungsoo’s lips. “Say it again, please.”

 

And kyungsoo repeated himself, and Jongin kissing him deep again, muttering an  _I like you too, stupid_  against Kyungsoo’s lips, but the latter pulls away. “If you want, you could do what you told me during the engagement.” He says, with a spark of mischief in his eyes.

 

Jongin sits up to straddle Kyungsoo, a dark smattering of hickeys on his chest as the blanket fell to cover his hips. “Which one? I told you a lot that night.” Kyungsoo follows suit and sit up to kiss Jongin on the neck, hands coming up to hold his slender waist, before whispering in his. “About the lace panties and the silk robes.” He grinned while Jongin laughed as he realized what he was talking about. “I made a monster, oh my god.”

 

He leaned down, intertwining their hands to pull Kyungsoo’s hands on his thighs. Jongin took kyungsoo’s ear between his teeth and whispered, “Tell you what, buy me a pair and I’ll think about it.” His tone was teasing and dripping with a filthy promise, that things are getting hot again when Kyungsoo rolls them over to deepen the kiss, knocking their foreheads.

 

“Don’t say things you can’t live up to.” Kyungsoo retorted, as he settled himself between Jongin's spread thighs.

 

Jongin smiled up from below him, his smile still as flirty. “Just ask and maybe, I shall deliver, my dear fiancé.” He states, tugging at Kyungsoo’s hair to kiss him deeply.

 

 --

The following week, Kyungsoo was busy stalking off towards the office while dragging Jongin behind him as they walked through the street, his tone low and angry as he talked to probably someone from Public Relations. They had immediately headed to the office after checking on Marshie back in Kyungsoo’s place, not even having the time to even grab a bite before work.

 

Jongin didn’t even trust him to drive, with the way Kyungsoo’s irritation rolled out of him like huge waves as he hissed at whomever he was talking to, the afterglow of their well spent weekend together (the ache in Jongin’s spine was the telltale sign of his undoubtedly rare smiley mornings) wearing off as the older man rolled his eyes before giving half-assed bows to employees greeting him by a café close to the office.

 

 “Hey.” Jongin murmured quietly, tugging at Kyungsoo’s hands. The darker haired male paused from speaking to take a quick glance at Jongin, sighing when Jongin raised an eyebrow at him, followed by a long stare that made Kyungsoo bid a quick goodbye to the other line and stuff his phone into the depths of his coat. “That’s better.” Jongin smiled, reaching out to smooth the furrow between Kyungsoo’s brows.

 

“I’m not even going to ask because I know it’s because of what you pulled in the gala last week.” The younger stated, pulling his hand away just so he could cross his arms for dramatic effect, whilst Kyungsoo couldn’t even hide the mortification in his features, but it was obscured by a thinly veiled by a layer of annoyance. “Park was touchy. I didn’t like that.”

 

“You just didn’t like the way he was staring at my ass.”

 

“Yes, I don’t—”

 

“Because it’s the same way you look at it.” Jongin retorted as he grabbed their paperbag of takeaway breakfast from the counter, carefully balancing the tray of coffees in one hand before handing it to the older. Kyungsoo opened his mouth as he tried to formulate a reply, but the knowing look in Jongin’s eyes prevented him in doing so, taking the tray quietly.

 

“Well, big things come in small packages.” Kyungsoo rebutted, grinning at the frown on Jongin’s face as the innuendo dawned on him. “Please stop stroking your ego before we’ve even had breakfast.” The younger man breathed out, giving the doorman a small smile as he walked out the café.

 

“That’s what you like about me.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “I’m self-sufficient and I like to put on a show sometimes, but you do like stroking it.” Jongin rolled his eyes as he walked through the lobby, trying to drown out Kyungsoo’s laughter behind him. “I’m not even sure we’re still on the topic of your ego, Kyungsoo.”

 

“If you kept your ego to yourself, we wouldn’t have been getting our breakfast in from a café.” Jongin muttered, frowning at the sudden beam of sunlight shining down on him as he stood directly below the huge skylight near the elevators. “You’re insufferable.” The younger man hissed as Kyungsoo leaned in to whisper a positively filthy recollection of their eventful morning in his ear, stepping into the elevator and taking the liberty to press their respective floors for him and Kyungsoo.

 

“Look, it was either we make breakfast and forget about my dog, or we feed my dog and then just settle for stale bagels for breakfast.” Kyungsoo rebutted, but Jongin pressed a finger to his own lips, shushing the elder. The few employees in the elevator with them seemed to be enjoying the chatter between their young boss talking about something else more than work.

 

“Yeah sure, my floor’s getting close. I’m going to have to take my coffee. Here’s your stale bagel.” Jongin said, trying his best on hold on to a hot cup of coffee and balancing a paperbag on Kyungsoo’s own cup. When the elevator was two floors shy from Human Resources, Kyungsoo was momentarily pressed against him to let some passengers pass before asking Jongin something.

 

“We still on for lunch?” Jongin pretended to mull something over, before nodding. “Just call me when I need to come meet you in the lobby.” He replied nonchalantly, but just as the elevator doors opened on Human Resources, Jongin leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

“See you later, Mr. Do.” Jongin smiled sweetly, winking before disappearing behind rows and rows of cubicles. Kyungsoo was left dumbfounded, not even noticing Baekhyun board the elevator beside him to head to the executive floor.

 

Baekhyun could feel the breath being held in the elevator after Jongin’s rare show of affection to one of their bosses, and straight up laughed, clapping Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “I should reprimand him for that, public displays of affection isn’t allowed during work hours, but then again, Jongin is always twenty minutes early for work.” He mussed, following an eerily silent Kyungsoo to his office and locking the door behind him.

 

“So, I heard what happened in the Park Gala. I figured you had a fun weekend despite the shitstorm Public Relations is trying calm down, judging from that lovely hickey just below the collar of your shirt.” Baekhyun smiled pleasantly at him, before handing a document awaiting his approval. Kyungsoo merely looked up at the older man from his leather chair and smiled at him.

 

“I’m not even going to rebut that.” He replied cheerily at Baekhyun, whose eyebrows nearly rose into his hairline as he observed the lack of harsh eye rolling from Kyungsoo. “Ah.” He raised an elegant finger to stop Kyungsoo from talking, wagging it in the air. “No sex talk please. It’s only Monday and not everyone can get laid in a moment’s notice, but you may spill the details when the clock strikes six.” Baekhyun spoke out, unlocking the office to reveal a really angry Minseok barging in to lecture the younger man.

 

“Ah. The deliverer of evils. Good luck ‘Soo.” Baekhyun waved them goodbye before Minseok could open his mouth to reprimand his boss, hearing muted sentences of _‘Am I your slave, Kyungsoo? Of all the days you had to let your libido get the better of you!’_ as he headed to the elevators to head back to Human Resources, only to find Jongin looking mortified by the office pantry.

 

He seemed to look more anxious when he caught sight of Baekhyun, opening his mouth in an attempt to explain himself, but the elder had merely shook his head. "As your boss, I'm going to have to give you and Kyungsoo a verbal warning for PDA , but as your friend, I'm amazed at how you rendered Kyungsoo speechless that he didn't even yell at me this morning." Baekhyun grinned at him as if he just didn't catch them kissing in the office elevator. 

 

"Oh, and by the way." Baekhyun offered just before he grabbed his own cup of coffee before heading to his office. "You guys might want to keep any marks under the collar. Kyungsoo isn't that good with concealer." He said, winking before he disappeared behind the glass doors, leaving Jongin dumbfounded as he leaned his head against the cupboards. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lololol hello come yell at me at @the_conjongin or my cc


End file.
